Youth
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: La juventud es una etapa a la que Tweek no está acostumbrado, pero eso está por cambiar. En lo profundo del bosque, en el internado de South Park, un chico, Craig Tucker, llegará a su vida y le enseñará qué es ser joven. Lo bueno y lo malo, lo romántico y lo desastroso de la adolescencia, envolverán a ambos y les guiarán a descubrir ese hermoso y largo camino que es crecer.
1. Nuevo compañero (Tweek)

**ALL WE DO IT'S PLAY IT SAFE**

 **...**

La mañana había sido particularmente más fría que las anteriores. El otoño daba paso al invierno con bruscas señales que causaban el incremento de abrigos de lana en las calles y la incorporación de la calefacción a leña en algunas áreas del internado de South Park además de la caldera que existía; pero eso no era lo que hacía de los pasillos y salones un eterno auditorio —a pesar de que lo fue un par de veces—, sino que eran las presentaciones para la inscripción obligatoria a algún taller ofrecido en la lista anual.

Días atrás, sus ojos habían pasado por las líneas escritas varias veces antes de apartarse de ellas para buscar una salida de la cerca humana que se acumulaba a su alrededor. Luego de huir, sentenció que no había nada específico de su interés entre los títulos antiguos ni en los nuevos, otra vez. Aun así debería acatar las órdenes básicas sobre el tema, como acudir a las demostraciones de cada taller y luego elegir como mínimo dos de ellos.

Aquel día el bosque que recorrían destacaba por sus diversos tonos de verde en los árboles, siendo el más predominante el de los pinos: oscuro, casi gris y casi café. Percibía cómo la neblina se adueñaba, algo dispersa, de gran parte de las copas de los árboles, mientras que a su altura se recibía la casi imperceptible llovizna de las capas densas de niebla que opacaban las cortezas de los gruesos troncos y raíces del bosque palpitante en frío; también sentía el gélido tacto del suelo escarchado bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas como si anduviera descalzo sobre él. Ponía especial atención a esto, lo que denominaba "la forma en que el frío se expresa" —frase que alguna vez su antigua profesora de arte mencionó— pues se sentía más seguro así que ignorándolo.

El aire que ingresaba por su nariz con aroma a tierra húmeda y viva era inspirado como hielo por sus pulmones y exhalado en un humo tibio que utilizaba, como era de esperarse, para calentar sus pálidas y tiritonas manos cada vez que podía. Había tenido suerte al ponerse su sweater café de lana sintética, ya que de no haber sido así, estaría congelado como las ramas que aferraban sus dedos torpes para evitar resbalar. Sabía, a juzgar por los sonidos a su espalda, que no era el único que temía aterrizar en el terreno endurecido por una película de escarcha y que, si lo hubiese hecho, tampoco hubiese sido el único en caer.

Le gustaba tan poco el frío como el tener que internarse en el bosque con gran parte de alumnos de distintos cursos en un día nublado para recibir el tour del taller de fotografía, pero no le quedaba nada más que hacerlo, porque era la primera norma de las dos únicas reglas que debía cumplir.

Era el cuarto taller al que asistía, y cada día sentía cómo sus expectativas disminuían al igual que las del año anterior. A esas alturas sólo deseaba que su decisión no terminara siendo por descarte de la peor a la menos peor. Incluso la opción "mala" sonaba mejor que ese criterio al descartar.

Una semana más tarde, pocas horas antes de que se cerrara el plazo y tuviera que apostarle a su suerte el dónde quedaría, su año comenzaba con él escribiendo su nombre en la lista titulada "fotografía", tal como había hecho un par de años atrás, cuando recién llegó al recinto. El resto sería decidido por sorteo.

A sabiendas de haberse expuesto al peligroso destino de quedar en el taller de algún deporte, se retiró despacio, cuidando de evitar las miradas de los demás estudiantes mientras dejaba que sus pies le guiaran a la cafetería para comprarse un sandwich y un café. Se adentró en la masa colorida de gente deseosa de obtener su alimento y depositó tembloroso su billete sobre el mesón. Atendía una chica que había visto en alguna de sus clases, pero cuyo nombre desconocía casi por completo de no ser que le sonaba "algo-wolds".

—Hey, Tweek... ¿qué deseas?

Al parecer, ella estaba consciente de su existencia y de su nombre; eso le ponía nervioso y a la vez avergonzado de no saber nada de ella cuando, al mismo tiempo, recibía una sonrisa amable de su parte.

—Un... sandwich de ave y un café expreso, por favor...

Una vez obtenida su colación, desapareció en el fondo de la sala, junto a la ventana donde golpeaba la lluvia, para comer.

Durante su estadía en el internado había obtenido la etiqueta de raro y loco. No era el único honrado con aquella definición, claro, pero eso no hacía de su situación algo mejor. El acoso, al menos, se detuvo cuando una voz (tiempo atrás) en medio de sus agresores calificó la acción de algo que "ya no era entretenido". Para su suerte, el resto estuvo de acuerdo y el infierno se suavizó, aunque persistía.

Bebía las últimas gotas de su café justo cuando el chillido del timbre alertaba a los jóvenes para preparar su vuelta a clases. Eso hizo. Tomó su bolso café y dejó caer su vaso vacío en un basurero antes de correr por el pasillo hasta subir las escaleras e ingresar a la clase de matemáticas.

El saludo habitual de la profesora fue respondido por todos menos él, quien temía alzar la voz en un cuarto lleno de gente. La clase transcurrió con sus dedos jugando con un lápiz y su mente maldiciendo al minutero que se negaba a avanzar.

Ecuaciones, factoriales, números, fracciones, primitivas ¿a quién le importa? ¡Las calculadoras pueden hacer eso por su cuenta!, ¿no? No. Así no parecía ser para la mujer de cabello naranjo que llenaba la pizarra de cosas que le aterraban (y aún lo hacen). Cuando ya pensaba que el desesperante aburrimiento le mataría o le dejaría en coma durante largos años de pesadillas con sumatorias y símbolos que no procedían de su idioma —como esa terrorífica curva hacia abajo que era tan vital para la profesora como para él no—, el mismo sonido que le trajo a su tortura le liberó de ella. Sus lápices ya estaban en su estuche, aunque la goma parecía haberse evaporado o haber sido víctima de secuestro mientras él intentaba encontrar la relación entre una operación y una "x" que, según la pelirroja, era simple. Escapó atravesando el aula y el pasillo como un halo de luz matutina. Al menos se trataba de la última clase del día y ya podría descansar en su habitación.

 _Compartida,_ para su suerte. Abrió la puerta, comprobó que no hubiese indicios de la presencia de los otros y disfrutó de su privacidad para descansar hasta la llegada de los otros tres _subnormales_ con quienes compartía el cuarto. Pero, ¿quién era él para denominarlos así? Aunque jamás sabrían lo que pasaba bajo esa mata de pelo amarillo. O eso esperaba. Quizás lo hacían ya, pero fingían no hacerlo y esperarían a que estuviera desprevenido para atacarlo por la noche y matarlo para alimentar a los mutantes con su carne y sangre calientes y le sacarían... _Oh, ya han llegado. ¡Qué empiece el show!_

—Aparta tus sucias manos de mí, pervertido o ... —Kyle hacía su entrada tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kenny.

—¿O qué? —Preguntó burlesco.

—No estorben. Necesito enchufar esto, maldita sea... ¡Quítense! —Chilló Clyde empujando su obstáculo.

—¡Imbécil...!

—¡No tenías que botarnos, retardado!

Tweek los miró sin expresión. Era cosa de todos los días. Además, ¿cuándo podría descansar? Ni la noche era un buen momento para hacerlo debido al _show_ nocturno que parecían dedicarle cada medianoche.

—¡No! ¡Se apagó! —lloriqueó el castaño—. ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Y no me digas retardado, colorado! ¿No ves que ya tenía la respuesta de Bebe? ¡Ahora no me hablará en semanas!

—Tienes razón —afirmó Kenny—. Incluso es posible que no te hable en meses si se consigue a otro mañana.

—¿Qué insinuas, McCormick...? ¿Crees que Bebe iría con alguien como...?

—¿Como yo? —completó soltando una risotada—. Pero, Clyde, si ella y yo ya hemos...

Dos audífonos hicieron de la discusión un paraíso para el rubio. Nada mejor que un poco de música para satisfacer su mente..., aunque otro café no andaría nada mal.

—Hey, Tweek.

Un alborotado nido rojo se asomó por el borde de la cama de la litera. Tweek dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —preguntó arrinconándose.

—Quería saber qué talleres escogiste —dijo suave, calmado, quizás para evitar espantar a la pequeña bolita indefensa.

—¿Por qué querrías saber eso?

Para Tweek no existía motivo razonable por el que Kyle deseara enterarse de sus preferencias de recreación. Y claro, ¿por qué alguien se interesaría en lo que decidía hacer y no hacer? El chico judío no parecía un peligro para él, pero no debía fiarse. Desconocía por completo sus intenciones.

El bermejo se encogió de hombros y descendió a su colchón. Tweek volvió a su posición y se dedicó a observar por el ventanal que se hacía lugar entre ambas literas. Afuera solo aguardaba el bosque y la niebla que lo cubría.

Bajó y esquivó a Kenny para llegar al closet- estante que le correspondía. Puso una diminuta llave dorada en el candado y la giró hasta que liberó la puerta. Ya adentro, sacó un frasco de vidrio que contenía su fortuna. La contó en silencio, tratando de no confundirse con la animada conversación que mantenían los otros tres. Era suficiente. El día libre podría ir al pueblo y comprar lo necesario para el club, y eso sería al día siguiente. Una cámara supondría un gran trabajo, pero probablemente no estaría tan mal. ¿Una Nikon, una Canon? Ya tenía una Polaroid, pero no estaba seguro de si aún funcionaba, pues la pobre máquina había recibido un golpe espantoso cuando alguien decidió que asustar a Tweek sería divertido. No fue divertido. El rubio enfureció y actuó devolviendo un empujón que terminó en riña. Y Tweek sabía pelear. Definitivamente no fue divertido.

Cerró su estante y volvió a la cama llevando consigo libros que leería y de los que tomaría apuntes hasta el aburrimiento antes de cansarse y dormir. Hojeó su libro de biología y recorrió con sus verdes orbes los lóbulos del cerebro y sus respectivos nombres. Sería una tarde larga.

Sus compañeros de cuarto no parecían tener consideración por los intentos de Tweek y Kyle de estudiar biología e historia, cada uno por su parte, y se sentían a gusto riendo escandalosamente mientras apuntaban con ganas las revistas sucias que coleccionaban entre ambos. ¿Esa era Liane Cartman? Eso le pareció ver a Tweak.

La noche cayó más lenta de lo que hubiese deseado. Vio el sol blanco esconderse entre los árboles y las nubes cubrir el cielo de un tono grisáceo oscuro hasta llegar al negro tapizado por aquellos algodones monocromo.

Preparó su bolso con sus cuadernos y se cubrió por completo con las frazadas, esperando a que a sus compañeros se les ocurriera la hermosa idea de apagar las luces para así descansar en paz. Odiaba tener que soportarlos, daría lo que fuese por cambiarse de cuarto.

El celular de Clyde le hizo chillar de miedo a las seis de la mañana. El especial castaño había olvidado ajustar la alarma para limitarse a sonar los días de clases y fue maldecido e insultado por los presentes debido a su macabro error. Debía ser un delito despertar a todos un sábado a semejante hora, sobre todo a aquellos que vivían en el internado incluso los fines de semana, esas pobres almas que sus padres dejaban bajo el encierro del establecimiento educacional más codiciado de South Park.

Tweek no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, así que se preparó para empezar una pesada mañana seleccionando su ropa para poder darse una reconfortante ducha. Giró las manillas y un agudo estruendo acompañó al agua al salir desde el grifo. Fría. Muy caliente. Muy fría. Caliente otra vez. _Demonios_. Gastó bastante tiempo regulando la temperatura mientras saltaba de un lado a otro intentando esquivar el agua hirviendo que rozaba sus pies. Ya parecía un sauna su cubículo cuando cerró las llaves y comenzó a secarse. Por la ventana había visto la neblina y Siri le comentó que se esperaría frío, por lo que dejó que sus manos deslizaran un sweater verde con botones cerca del cuello sobre su cuerpo y se amarró un par de bototos café.

Abandonó el camarín cálido y corrió hacia su pieza a dejar su toalla y tomar su fajo de billetes. Ahora dejaría atrás las puertas del internado para seguir la carretera hasta que algún auto le diera cobijo hasta el pueblo, eso si es que tenía suerte, sino, tendría que caminar él solo hasta destino. Ya lo había hecho, y vaya que cansaba.

Llevaba poco menos de un kilómetro cuando dejó caer en unas rocas sintiendo sus pulmones desear aire no tan helado. El primer auto le ignoró por completo en cuánto levantó sus dedos tiesos de frío, pero tuvo más suerte con el segundo, en el que una mujer conducía camino a casa con la calefacción a tope.

—Vaya clima, ¿no? Debes de estar muriendo de frío.

Le gustaba conversar, a Tweek no.

—¿Estudias en el internado? ¿Día libre, verdad? ¿O estás escapando? No tengo ningún problema con que huyas en mi auto, pero–

—Día libre. Bajaba al pueblo a comprar materiales... una cámara, en específico.

—Oh, maravilloso. Me encanta la fotografía. Te puedo dejar frente a la tienda, ¿te parece?

—Gracias.

 _No hable más, por favor._

El mundo era bueno, pero cruel. La mujer no dejó de conversar y la ansiedad de Tweek fue en aumento.

Agradeció a Dios apenas bajó del auto forzando una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

Se tomó su tiempo eligiendo una cámara que estuviera dentro de su presupuesto y que cubriera los requerimientos que figuraban en el tríptico del famoso taller.

Su resultado fue una Canon cuyo modelo jamás pudo memorizar. Era más aparatosa que su vieja Polaroid y llevaba más botones que cabina de avión, pero se veía profesional y eso le parecía bastante cool. Al menos se vería bien con ella en las manos, eso sumaba puntos, ¿no?

Aprovechó de comprar papel fotográfico para su lesionada cámara; en caso que sobreviviera debería tener suficiente material para poder usarla otra vez. Y es que amaba esa cámara. Era fruto de su temporada de trabajo en el café de sus padres, de toda propina que hubo recibido y de su rápido, pero difícil aprendizaje en materia de no volcar el café en la bandeja.

Esta vez se subió a un camión para volver al internado, iba feliz, el conductor no hizo preguntas y tampoco inició una tenebrosa charla, por lo que sus nervios se redujeron a la paranoia de que el hombre a su izquierda deseara vender sus órganos en el mercado negro por internet.

Volvía a su cuarto cuando un ruido seco rebotó en sus oídos. Se acercó, curioso, y descubrió la imagen de un pelinegro de unas de sus clases reventando la nariz de Stanley Marsh. Se detuvo a observar, tal como hizo una buena parte de los estudiantes. No le gustaba la violencia, pero semejante caos merecía ser visto, y de todas formas estaban justo al lado de su habitación y no le parecía buena idea interrumpir la pelea para cruzar la puerta.

Stan devolvió el golpe y el otro azabache le tomó por el cuello de la polera, amenazante. Algo gritaban, pero Tweek no ponía especial atención a la discusión. Pronto el inspector hizo su aparición y llamó al orden espantando al público y separando a los involucrados en el acto. Instintivamente, al terminar el conflicto, se acercó a la habitación y desapareció por el umbral abierto, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Clyde en el cuarto. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Marsh lanzó una patada a esta y se hizo paso, furioso, seguido de su grupo: Kyle, Kenny y Eric Cartman. Detrás de ellos entró el consejero.

—Stan, lo que hiciste fue muy malo, ¿mmkay?

—Es SU culpa. Él me provoca. Es SU actitud.

—mmkay... no creo que sea así, Stanley. Es culpa de ambos. Y no debes recurrir a la violencia por algo tan insignificante como un celular, ¿me doy a entender?

—¿Insignificante? ¡Pagué por eso! Tucker no tiene derecho a–

—Stan, Stan... Craig insiste en que él no lo tomó. Tal vez estás confundido.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa?

—No estoy diciendo eso, ¿mmkay? Sólo digo que–

—No, usted no dice nada. Quiero mi celular de vuelta. Y no quiero volver a ese cuarto con Tucker.

—Stan... —Trató de calmarlo Kyle.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es justo?

Tweek observó al grupillo bajo el silencio sepulcral que tomó lugar. Identificó, sorprendido, el aparato en cuestión entre los dedos del pelirrojo.

—Está bien, Stan. Como esta no es la primera vez que se pelean, ni la primera vez que piden un cambio de cuarto, hoy día mismo van a cambiarse, ¿mmkay? —Hizo una pausa—. Veamos, Clyde, tú tomarás el lugar de Stan

—¿Yo? ¡No!

—Pero Clyde, tú y Craig son buenos amigos.

—Ya he compartido cuarto con él y ya pedí un cambio por lo mismo. No quiere tenerme cerca de sus cosas...

—Mmkay, entonces... Tweek.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Eso es, tú no te metes en problemas. Podrás con Craig, estoy seguro, ¿mmkay?

—¿Puedo cambiarme también con Clyde? Ya me aburrí del marica de Butters.

—Mmkay, sólo por esta vez —accedió—. Tweek cambia con Stan, Eric cambia con Clyde.

—E-espere... ¿Quién más está aparte de Craig y yo?

—Nadie, Tweek. Nadie ha querido tomar esa pieza.

 _Carajo._

No conocía a Craig, pero había oído rumores y no le daba buena espina.

—Ya deberían tomar sus cosas, ¿mmkay? Y Stan, te necesitan en la oficina del director.

—Demonios.

El consejero y el estudiante dejaron la habitación. El grupo restante se miró en silencio, hasta que...

—Buen lío has armado, Kahl.

—¿Yo? Fue tu idea. No vuelvo a ceder ante tus planes, culón.

Kenny rio.

—Tú tampoco estás libre de culpa.

El bermejo lanzó el celular a manos de Kenneth. Donovan rio.

—Más vale que tu novio no se entere.

—Cállate, Clyde. Y no es mi novio.

—Como digas. —Siguió riendo.

—¿Y por qué me pasas la responsabilidad a mí?

Kenny dejó el smartphone en la cama.

—Tweek. ¿Podrías tú pasárselo a Stan? —pidió Kyle.

—¿Q-qué? ¿¡Por qué yo!?

—A ti no te va a romper la nariz, de seguro —afirmó el rubio.

—No.

—Vamos, Tweek. Te daremos algo a cambio.

—No.

—Quedaste en basketball, ¿sabías? —le informó Cartman.

—¡Gah! ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?

—Yo estoy en el equipo, Tweek.

Por supuesto que Kyle estaba en el equipo.

—Y él es el único que puede sacar tu nombre de esa lista —concluyó Cartman.

No estaba para nada seguro de que pudiera confiar en esos chicos, pero tampoco podía confirmar que lo que decían no era cierto. No se encontraba en posición para negarse.

—Bien. Se lo entregaré yo... pero, ¿qué le digo?

El grupo se lanzó una mirada cómplice.

—Dile que lo encontraste por ahí.

—Eso. Dile que lo dejó en la cafetería y tú lo tomaste.

—E-está bien.

Los maldijo internamente. Estaba casi convencido de que le mentían, pero no había nada más que hacer. Tomó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego se paró, buscó una de las cajas que guardaban bajo los escritorios y empezó a meter sus pertenencias allí. No tardó mucho. La mayoría de sus cosas estaban reducidas a paquetes y guardadas en un orden donde era imposible perder algo.

Terminado el quehacer, agarró la caja, se despidió y escuchó a todos desearle suerte con su nuevo compañero de habitación. Los maldijo una última vez en su mente y abandonó el lugar. Caminó por el pasillo algo perdido, subió las escaleras y halló el número correspondiente a su nuevo hogar. Esperaba que se encontrara desocupada la parte superior de la litera, mas no hubo litera. El cuarto estaba conformado por dos escritorios, unos estantes flotantes, dos closet y dos camas separadas por un pequeño pasillo. Era más amplia de lo que creyó posible en el internado, pero no se quejaba, para nada. La ventana quedaba al medio, así que no tuvo nada en contra de la habitación.

Lanzó el móvil sobre la cama desocupada —al parecer Stan ya había recogido sus cosas— y se dispuso a guardar objeto por objeto, prenda por prenda. Llegó a su última adquisición y jugó con ella intentando averiguar en qué consistía cada función. Esos botones le atemorizaban, pero también le atraían.

En eso se encontraba cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Tweek pegó un salto y volteó a ver al pelinegro con gasas pegadas en el rostro.

—S-soy Tweek Tweak. Me cambiaron de –

—¿Nuevo compañero? Pensé que Stan sería demasiado orgulloso como para irse.

El tono de Craig inspiraba temor, pero este se sentó en su propia cama tocándose los moretones sin parecer una amenaza para el rubio.

—Hey, ¿esa es una Canon?

Asintió nervioso.

—¿Sabes usarla?

—No. Es nueva.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Claro...

De inmediato el pelinegro se paró y se posó en la cama de Tweek, tomando entre sus manos la cámara. El de ojos verdes lo observó con atención mientras este tocaba los botones y hacía que la maquinita respondiera con zumbidos.

—No sé mucho de cámaras, pero mi hermana tiene una.

Su voz ahora sonaba interesada y no asustaba ya.

—¿Ves este botón? Con este disparas. Esto de aquí es para el zoom. Con esto enfocas. Esto... No sé para qué es esto, pero lo de aquí hace que...

Tweek se perdió en su voz mientras sus ojos viajaban con rapidez sobre las zonas que Craig tocaba con sus dedos. Finalmente sintió el flash sobre sus ojos y volvió al mundo real.

—Tiene buena resolución, mira aquí.

Se acercó y vio su propio rostro aparecer en la imagen. Bufó. No le agradaba que tomaran fotos de él.

—Bien, creo que eso es lo básico.

—Gracias.

Craig se sentó en la cama y pronto sus dedos rozaron el frío aluminio del iPhone que descansaba sobre el cubrecama.

—Esto...

Lo miró por unos instantes.

—¿Lo tenías tú...?

Le atacó con una mirada fría.

—¡N-no es lo que parece! Ellos... ellos, Kyle dijo–

—Olvídalo —gruñó.

La amistad que parecía estar empezando se cortó como un elástico que rebotó en pleno rostro de Tweek. Estaba jodido. Probablemente no le volvería a hablar, pero quizás era mejor así.

El silencio invadió el ambiente como el frío que lograba filtrarse por la ventana cerrada, helado y amenazador. Pensó en lo terrible que había resultado el día, pero trató de tranquilizarse pensando en que no quedaría en el taller de basketball. Eso sí que sería un infierno. Se imaginaba intentando hacer rebotar esa pelota naranja entre un tumulto de chicos más altos que él y siendo golpeado penosamente por ella hasta caer al piso mientras todos le miraban desde lo alto. Horrible en todo sentido.

Tras tres cuartos de hora sentenció que el silencio le provocaba demasiada ansiedad y que sería mejor salir a probar la cámara... y de paso entregar el celular a Stan.

Lo de Stan no salió tan mal como esperaba, el pelinegro agradeció el gesto y la disculpa de Tweek e incluso se creyó la excusa sobre que no sabía de quién era hasta que le preguntó a Kyle. Y lo de su salida al bosque iba bastante bien hasta que decidió alejarse del camino principal y se perdió por lo que le parecieron horas, tan solo dando vueltas en círculos. Ya rindiéndose, sin ver el suelo, cayó de bruces y se desplomó sobre un tronco y, desde allí, adolorido, observó el crepúsculo sin decidirse a tomar una foto de él.

Pasaron infinitos minutos cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Se levantó apagando la cámara y respondió gritando su respuesta. Poco tiempo después, junto a un chasquido entre las hojas, apareció la clara cabellera de la chica de apellido ¿Costwolds? No, algo parecido.

—¡Tweek!

El aludido corrió hacia la castaña, pero tropezó.

—¡Te busqué por media hora! Craig dijo que debías de estar por el bosque.

—Bien, a-aquí estoy. ¿Sabes cómo volver?

—Eso creo. ¿Estás bien? Estás lleno de barro y esa caída...

—Estoy bien.

¿Qué hacía la hermana de Mark ahí en el bosque corriendo a su rescate?

Pero la ayuda no fue de la mejor, la chica Cotswolds no tenía idea de cómo volver al internado y mientras más caminaban, más se perdían en el espesor del bosque y más oscuro se tornaba el cielo. Era un ciclo sin fin.

Sin luz, se sentaron entre los árboles intentando ver el cielo. La castaña no parecía ser de esas chicas engreídas y de las que se reían de él... era simpática y estar perdido con ella le producía calma.

Más entrada la noche fue cuando su verdadero rescate vino. La brigada estaba compuesta por Wendy, Annie, Nichole y Mark. No era como si se llevara de lo mejor con ellas, pero nadie les pedía que fueran amistosas con él, así que trató de ignorar sus voces y también intentó no escuchar las risotadas del castaño que le dedicaba ante el relato de su hermana. Pensó que tal vez ella trataba de burlarse, pero esta le sonreía a medida que relataba la aventura.

Se puso sus audífonos y caminó a la retaguardia del grupo. En algún momento llegaron a las puertas del recinto y la castaña se atrasó para poner entre sus dedos un papel antes de despedirse. Las chicas se fueron por un lado y Mark lo guio hacia el otro. Era hora de enfrentar el silencio que le hizo llegar a ese estado en primer lugar. Sería fuerte.

O tal vez...

Entró sin decir palabra y evitando cualquier contacto visual. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente para salir a lavarse los dientes y volvió como un flash directo a la cama; al menos no había sonidos molestos salvo por el parlante que retumbaba suave al otro lado de la pared, pero esa luz... Se removió en la cama buscando la mejor posición para dormir en esa cama sin que la luz llegara a sus ojos, pero esta era como un foco, y eso que su lámpara estaba apagada. No le quedaba otra.

—¿Craig? ¿V-vas a usar por mucho tiempo la luz? —su voz se ahogó a medida que pronunciaba las palabras.

Craig miró a Tweek y luego miró su historieta sobre su cama, miró al rubio otra vez y una última vez a la luz.

Tweek aguardaba una respuesta nervioso.

—No. Ya la iba a apagar.

No supo qué responder.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió el pelinegro terminando de leer la página.

Y apagó la luz.

Ese era un buen reinicio. O eso creyó Tweek. Lo que no sabía era lo complicada que resultaría su vida desde la primera vez que decidió tener a Craig Tucker como amigo.


	2. Vaya día (Craig)

**DO YOU LIKE WALKING IN THE RAIN?**

 **...**

El domingo se presentó con una gélida brisa invernal acompañada de un sol enano de tono amarillo pastel y con rayos tan inútiles como la peineta de Tweek que intentaba desenredar el nido rubio sin producir demasiados tirones. Craig, recién despierto, observaba sin mucho interés a su compañero de cuarto pelear con su peine negro, mientras memorizaba sus últimas palabras dichas antes de que el rubio se levantara y caminara en un estado de total confusión hacia el espejo.

A las ocho y dos minutos la puerta había sido golpeada por unos nudillos enrojecidos por las bajas temperaturas. Miró a la cama de al lado esperando respuesta del rubio, pero el chico parecía perdido en un mundo onírico totalmente ajeno al suyo. Gimió cansado, bostezando.

—¿Qué pasa? —Abrió la puerta contestando al llamado con su voz nasal.

Era Rebecca Cotswolds.

—¿Está Tweek?

—Está durmiendo. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Oh. No... No es nada.

—Bien.

Hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero la chica soltó un "espera" que le hizo detener la acción.

—¿Puedes entregarle esto? En caso de que lo haya olvidado...

—Como quieras. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso era todo. Gracias.

Esta vez sí dejó que la puerta volviera a su posición inicial en el marco blanco y caminó mirando el papel con reprimida curiosidad.

Pensó en despertar al chico, pero decidió que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, pues tardaría en tranquilizarlo por el súbito cambio sueño-vida real, le tendría que explicar el porqué de la interrupción de su sueño y, por último, tendría que repetirle la conversación que tuvo con la castaña para que el rubio entendiera por completo el contexto del papel que recibiría en sus manos. Por eso se limitó a dejar el papel doblado sobre su respectivo velador, mas sus opacos ojos fueron cautivados por un papel de cuaderno que descansaba en la misma mesa de noche y comparó los contenidos algo sorprendido.

Pronto se percató de un movimiento en la cama de su compañero y vio al muchacho mirarlo extrañado, probablemente intentando enfocarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

 _Carajo._

—Esta chica en serio quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Q-qué?

Le mostró el papel.

—Te dejó su número y vino a dejártelo otra vez por no hablar con ella anoche —Bostezó—. Agrégala a WhatsApp antes de que me enoje por no dejarme dormir en paz.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Rebecca Cotswolds. Comparten muchas clases... y aún no te aprendes su nombre.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso de las clases?

—Porque ella me lo dijo cuando vino a preguntar ayer si sabía dónde te habías metido. Vamos, no es que sea un psicópata.

Porque no lo era.

—Rebecca... —repitió— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—Yo que sé, habla con ella... Espera... ¿Nunca has estado en esta situación?

—¿Q-qué situación?

—Olvídalo. Arréglatelas tú. Ahora iré a dormir.

No pudo dormir. La conversación le había despertado lo suficiente como para hacer del descanso una tarea difícil y lejana, así que asumió que debería bajar a tomar desayuno rodeado del montón de imbéciles entre los cuales a algunos denominaba amigos. En eso pensaba cuando Tweek se paró a buscar la peineta para pasearse de esquina a esquina chateando —probablemente con Rebecca— sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Bostezó una vez más.

Caminó hacia los camarines, se dio una ducha helada, pues no tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que saliera agua caliente de la cañería; se puso la primera tenida que encontró en su armario y calzó sus Converse azules, grave error considerando el frío que se esparcía entre las paredes de cemento del internado. Trató de soportar la detestable sensación de la baja temperatura y se enfrentó a su grupo que comía alegremente sosteniendo una animada conversación en una de las mesas centrales del casino. Tras unos minutos, ya aburrido de la charla, se centró en su mundo observando desde lejos los finos rayos de sol luchando contra la monocromía de las nubes. Incluso si la estrella lograba mostrarse en todo su esplendor, sería incapaz de calentar la congelada tierra que tapizaba el bosque.

Masticó la última parte de lo que fue un sandwich con un relleno color salmón sin sabor a salmón, bebió lo que quedaba del líquido que pasaba por café y se levantó expresando que no se sentía muy bien. Sus amigos lo excusaron y despidieron al pelinegro. Ahora tendría el día para él solo.

Llegó a la habitación y comparó su lado desordenado con la pulcritud del de Tweek. Rio en su interior, más como auto-burla que de felicidad. Se acercó al equipo de música antiguo, que aún tenía para cassette, y buscó entre sus discos uno que llamara su atención. La respuesta fue Arctic Monkeys. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a esa banda y ya era hora de música relativamente indie. Pronto anheló un cigarrillo entre sus dedos para acompañar el ritmo de Arabella, pero ya no le quedaba ninguno, tal vez sería buen momento para ir al pueblo y adquirir sus productos para la semana. Sí, eso haría.

No se percató del tiempo transcurrido, pero ya había dado dos vueltas al álbum AM y los deseos del tabaco en sus labios iban en aumento.

Sus vagos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose. Tweek llegaba a la habitación, cruzando el umbral y estaba ¿llorando? Miró por unos instantes al rubio, repitiéndose que no le correspondía meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para obedecer a sus propias reglas auto-impuestas.

—Hey, ¿cómo fue todo?

No obtuvo respuesta por varios segundos.

—¿Vas a burlarte tú también? —preguntó entre sollozos suaves.

—Hey, hey, ¿fue la chica? ¿Rebecca?

—No... Ella estuvo bien. Igual que las demás.

—¿Entonces?

El rubio le dio la cara y, al ver su expresión, se levantó a parar la música.

—Fueron tus amigos.

—¿Mis amigos?

—Ya sabes, tu grupo. No les caigo muy bien y ahora menos.

El chico no parecía estar muy seguro de querer hablar de eso con Craig, pero este le miró aguardando más información.

—Les molestó que me juntara con las chicas: Wendy, Red, Bebe, Rebecca, Annie, Nichole...

Ahora Craig no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar de eso con Tweek, no porque le molestara, sino porque no sabría qué decir a continuación y se sentía en parte culpable por pertenecer al grupo que atacó a su compañero de cuarto.

—Pero... ¿qué te hicieron?

—¿Sabes, Craig? Prefiero no hablar de eso. M-mejor... déjame dormir.

Para lo que servía ayudando en problemas de otras personas... Su empatía era tan nula como su paciencia por situaciones que no fueran propias, pero una parte de él buscaba con determinación ponerle atención al asunto, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Sería mejor que durmiera también.

Pero nuevamente no pudo conciliar el sueño. _Maldita sea._ Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al muchacho y miró por la ventana, pensativo, viendo cómo el sol se rendía y los algodones cubrían gran parte del cielo cargados de agua. Se le ocurrió una idea. Había visto la Polaroid 600 de Tweek y sintió la necesidad de tomarla, sería rápido, el chico dormía y sólo debería encontrarla antes de molestar su sueño. Así que, caminó por el oscuro cuarto y se arrojó sobre las pertenencias del rubio, sigiloso, consciente, eso sí, de su crimen.

—¿Qué haces revolviendo mis cosas?

 _Mierda._

—Yo... quería ver tu cámara.

Estaba actuando como un completo idiota, ni siquiera improvisar se le estaba dando bien, pero, después de todo, era Craig Tucker, a Craig Tucker nadie le mandaba y Craig Tucker no necesitaba permiso para hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana.

—¿L-la quieres ver?

—Olvídalo.

¿O sí?

El rubio salió de su escondite y avanzó hacia él, inseguro, luego tomó su llave y abrió el estante, de ahí sacó ambas cámaras y las depositó sobre su cama.

—Esta no está buena... Se me cayó una vez y... creo que murió.

—A ver.

Tomó la Polaroid bastante interesado por la máquina y jugó con ella por varios minutos en silencio.

—¿P-puedes poner música, digo, está permitido?

—No lo sé. Nunca me han dicho nada por hacerlo. ¿Quieres que la encienda?

Tweek le debía una nariz rota, los nudillos ardiendo y un ojo en tinta, pero allí estaba, tratando de arreglar su cámara y ofreciéndole de su música. Pero así debían ser las cosas, era mejor cooperar para evitar problemas a futuro. Además, había algo en el muchacho Tweek que le agradaba, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba. Aun así, tenía un orgullo herido que le pesaba... De todas formas no planeaba ser amigo del rubio, tan solo un buen compañero de habitación.

Algo entre sus manos hizo un _click_ que llamó la atención de los jóvenes. Se acercaron al aparato y Craig apretó el disparador. En cuestión de segundos tuvieron un papel que el azabache agitó en el aire para que la imagen se hiciera visible.

—Creo que está arreglada, mira.

Le tendió la fotografía. Tweek la atrapó con sus dedos y vio el rostro concentrado de Craig adelante del suyo curioso. Odió su silueta en la foto, pero rio. Craig le miró como si estuviera loco, pero finalmente sonrió, acababa de arreglar una cámara instantánea, ¿no? Debería sentirse bien por su logro y por haber subido el ánimo de Tweek. Ya iban dos puntos a su favor, le demostraría a Marsh que el problema era él y no Craig, que sí podía mantener una convivencia buena con sus compañeros de habitación. Vaya estupidez, pero eso era lo que más le movía.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Tweek volvió a poner el CD AM y Craig no supo más de su vida.

 **…**

El timbre sonó con su espantoso chillido, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo levantarse de la cama, fue, nuevamente, el frío, protagonista del invierno, ¿o antagonista? Recordaba haber escuchado a Tweek diciéndole que se apurara y a él mismo respondiéndole con gruñidos, pero ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Miró su celular con la alarma silenciada con el modo _Snooze_ puesto y por fin entendió lo que ocurría. _Oh, mierda._

Iba tarde.

Corrió hacia los camarines, cada vez con menos ánimos de mantener el trote, se duchó casi sin tocar el agua, pasó la toalla blanca por su cuerpo y peleó con sus pantalones negros saltando de un lado a otro.

En general, no le importaba llegar tarde, pero ese día entregarían el papel con los talleres en los que los alumnos quedaron y, consigo, toda la información al respecto a primera hora para poder llegar a la primera clase de cada taller. Y él iba tarde. Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro ya no había nadie y tan solo pendían unos siete papeles sostenidos por chinches de colores en el tablero verde. Uno de ellos llevaba su nombre. _Maldita sea._ Ahora tendría que ubicar su clase por su cuenta.

Tras ocho vueltas sin sentido en los pasillos del GRAN internado de South Park, que resultó ser más grande al no haber gente circulando fuera de las salas, logró llegar a su taller: dibujo. Él no había elegido ese taller, porque, ¿para qué querría horas extra de la clase de artes que tanto detestaba? En resumen, recordaba a la perfección que había dejado ambos espacios en blanco y ahora que leía ambos títulos en su hoja, se arrepentía de su indecisión al momento de apuntarse en dos de las opciones.

Suspiró, puso su mejor cara de _meimportaunamierda_ y entró arrastrando los pies, sin saludar, en silencio. Examinó la sala sin escuchar lo que le dedicó la profesora y buscó rostros familiares. Lo único que reconoció fue la alborotada cabellera de Tweek, quien tiritaba en tercera fila de al medio sentado junto al vacío. Inspiró hielo y exhaló más hielo antes de caminar desganado al asiento disponible mientras era seguido por los ojos de gran parte de la clase. Se dejó caer en el asiento y sintió el pequeño salto que produjo Tweek al verlo aterrizar en la silla.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Estamos en el mismo taller.

—¡Ya me di cuenta! —exclamó susurrando—. ¿Pero por qué te sientas aquí?

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó—. Eres el único a quién conozco aquí.

Tweek no habló más.

Pasaron noventa minutos de la mañana tratando de dibujar un bodegón de frutas en un cuenco de madera rojiza. El suyo apestaba, pero a la profesora parecía gustarle. A su lado yacía un rubio que no se decidía en trazar la línea que formaba en el aire. Era desesperante, lo veía oscilar en la nada con la punta de su lápiz HB— sí, porque no tuvieron la lista de materiales que comprar— sin querer acercar el grafito a la hoja. Perdiendo la paciencia, acercó su silla aún más a la mesa de Tweek y con su mano derecha cubrió la del muchacho e hizo una línea en la hoja. El rubio chilló y el azabache volvió a su posición anterior en silencio. Tweek se mantuvo en silencio también, sin querer mirar más allá de la raya en gris de su papel y, finalmente, se dispuso a empezar el dibujo.

Sería una clase larga.

Las rayas sin sentido en la croquera de su nuevo compañero de cuarto y puesto, pronto tomaron forma revelando un dibujo que consideró mejor que el suyo. Sonrió sin notarlo y abandonó su sketch una vez escrito su nombre y fecha en él.

El timbre volvió a sonar y no se tomó más tiempo que el necesario para huir de la sala y buscar a sus amigos, pero en realidad no fue a buscarlos, esperó a que ellos lo buscaran a él, solo para mantener las apariencias, no quería lucir desesperado.

—Ahí estabas, Craig.

Se acercó Clyde.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con Bebe?

—¿Con Bebe?

—Sí, con Bebe. Eso dije.

—Es que es… raro que tú lo preguntes. —Sospechó—. Pero todo va bien… Bueno, iría, si no fuera por el imbécil de Tweek.

—¿Oh?

Había llegado rápido al tema que buscaba.

—A Bebe… parece agradarle bastante, ¿sabes?

—Sólo fue una vez, Clyde —habló la voz de la razón, Token.

—No, no sólo una. Las escuché hoy toda la clase hablando de él con Rebecca y Wendy.

—¿Y por eso fuiste a molestarlo? ¿Por qué Bebe se rio de sus chistes un rato?

Se sintió la tensión.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora el niño se va a quejar contigo?

—Vamos, Clyde, piénsalo. ¿Crees que Bebe se interesaría en alguien como él?

—Exacto. N-no es de su t-ti-tipo. —Se unió Jimmy a la conversación.

—¿Lo ves, Clyde? —Sonrió Token.

—Tienes razón, Craig, Bebe jamás querría andar con un perdedor como Tweek. Nadie, de hecho.

—Shhh…

Token hizo seña de que se callaran. Craig miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la silueta de Tweek sacando algo de su casillero.

—No creo que nos haya oído, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Clyde.

Token levantó los hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Mejor va-v-vámonos —tartamudeó el chico de las muletas y todos hicieron caso.

Craig sabía que Tweek les había escuchado, pero no le quedó otra que girar e irse. Lidiaría con el problema después.

Y lidiar con él no fue tan fácil como había pensado. Ya se encontraban en el cuarto, clases terminadas, cuando trató de hablar con el rubio y recibió silencio. Insistió. Más silencio. Volvió a insistir.

—¿Qué quieres, Craig?

Estaba enojado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué te importaría hablar con un perdedor como yo? Tú eres popular, no deberías rebajarte a mi nivel.

Craig cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia para poder resolver el asunto a su yo interior.

—Yo nunca dije eso. Yo sólo dije que no eras del tipo de Bebe, Clyde escuchó lo que quería escuchar.

—¿Y de qué tipo soy?

—No lo sé. Yo tampoco soy de su tipo —respondió—. Y segundo, no soy popular.

Tweek rodó los ojos.

—Todos hablan de ti, todos te admiran. E-eres el chico malo, las chicas mueren por ti.

—¿Soy el chico malo? —No pudo evitar reír—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¿Y cuál es?

—¡Argh! ¡No lo sé!

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?

—¡No sé! Tal vez… Tal vez… ¡Eso no importa!

Vaya conversación. No iba a llegar a ningún lado discutiendo con Tweek.

—Como sea. De todas formas, no te debo nada, no sé por qué trato de ayudarte. Tú me debes una a mí.

Se dio media vuelta y buscó su celular para jugar un rato. El silencio los envolvió rápido y cruel.

Quería abrir las ventanas y dejar que el viento frío golpeara su cara, quería sentir el bosque una vez más para relajarse. Y eso haría. Buscó un abrigo negro largo, su chullo azul y un par de guantes. Cambió sus zapatillas de lona por unas botas negras con cordones y pisó la bajada de cama blanca que cubría parte del piso. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Craig?

—¿Qué?

—Yo no fui quien tomó el celular.

—¿Qué?

—Fue Kyle. Me dijeron que si se lo entregaba yo a Stan me sacarían de la lista de basketball y no podía arriesgarme a no creerle.

—Esos bastardos…

—Por favor, no les digas que te dije.

—Pero–

—Por favor.

—Como sea.

Dejó la habitación con Tweek atrás y bajó las escaleras esquivando a los inspectores que daban rondas por los pasillos, recibiendo, en el acto, miradas severas de su parte, sí, sí, Craig Tucker, _el chico malo, ¿eh?_ Llegó a la planta baja, caminó hacia una de las puertas laterales que daban al patio y siguió un camino de grava que le dirigía al bosque. En eso, fue interceptado por Wendy Testaburger, la ex novia de Stan.

—Hola, Craig. ¿Vas por un paseo?

—Algo así.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

 _¿No tienes algo más que hacer?_

—Seguro.

Su caminata no fue de las más cómodas, pero la de cabellos oscuros mantuvo una conversación bastante más amena de lo que pensó que sería, aunque lo único que él solicitaba era silencio… pero pensó que sería mejor no decirlo. Se perdieron entre los mismos pinos siendo rodeados por una fina capa blanca gaseosa que enfriaba todo a su paso. Al menos aún se podía ver, pero no demasiado. Dieron vueltas por lo que le pareció una hora o más. Revisó su móvil sin recordar a qué hora partieron. Continuaron. Llegaron a lo alto de un valle y se acercaron con un Craig de actitud temeraria, Wendy le llamó la atención. Sintió gotas heladas caer en su rostro y miró el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, abriendo las manos hacia la extensión azul grisáceo que les miraba desde arriba. La morena gritó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi pelo… se va a arruinar.

—¿Tu pelo? —rio Craig.

—Hey, eso no es para reírse. ¿No prefieres volver? Ya hemos andado mucho, quizás estamos perdidos.

Craig miró una última vez al cielo, sacudió sus brazos y caminó hacia la chica. Comprendió que le correspondía cubrirla de la lluvia, así que le entregó su chaqueta y se hizo firme para soportar el frío. _Carajo._ Siguió caminando viendo cómo salpicaba barro por la fuerza de la lluvia al rebotar con la tierra. Wendy evitaba cada poza como si le fuera a derretir esos zapatos negros que llevaba. Su compañía, de repente, no se hizo muy grata.

Al llegar al internado, la chica apreció su amabilidad y desapareció corriendo en el pasillo principal. Craig tan solo se despidió y subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación. Añoraba el silencio.

Pero no era su día de suerte.

—¡Vamos, ahora hazlo tú!

—¡Espera! Sólo tengo que… apretar esto y… —respondió—. Hola, Craig.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Rebecca estaba sentada al lado de Tweek, esperando a que este preparara la cámara para sacar una fotografía de ambos.

—Espera.

Click.

—¿A ver, cómo salió?

—Estamos probando la cámara.

—Sí, ¿quieres intentarlo? —preguntó la castaña.

—No, creo que prefiero quedarme así.

Click. La chica se recostó en la cama boca arriba y en forma horizontal para sacarle una foto justo cuando este levantaba su dedo medio al ver su hazaña.

Tweek y la chica rieron.

 _Ugh. Qué molesto._

Hacían mucho ruido a su parecer. Él venía en busca de calma y no más circo.

—Basta ya con el flash —ordenó.

—Oh, vamos, Craig —rio la chica sacándole otra fotografía.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió con un chillido muy agudo.

—¿Quién quiere café?

Era Bebe con una bandeja del casino con tres vasos humeantes de la máquina de café que había en el primer piso.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_

—Oh, Craig. No te esperaba. ¿Quieres un café? Pensé que estabas con Wendy.

—Se puso a llover. No le gusta la lluvia.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo sin mucho interés—. ¿Un café?

—Puedo ir a buscarlo yo, gracias.

Y se paró a buscar un café. No sabía lo mucho que deseaba uno hasta que le ofrecieron. ¿Pero qué hacían esas dos en su pieza con Tweek? ¿Era como una junta de chicas o algo? Tweek no parecía estar incómodo entre ellas. Bufó. Era mucho sonido el que se armaría, lo presentía.

Cuando volvió, hablaban de los zapatos de Bebe y ya había dos más en la ronda que armaron en el suelo, Nichole Daniels y Annie. Le invitaron a unirse al grupo, cosa que rechazó hasta que le convencieron de hacerlo. Y Tweek lo consideraba a él popular con las chicas.

No sería de sus mejores días.

Y se tendría que acostumbrar.


	3. El bosque (Tweek)

**DYING YOUNG AND PLAYING HARD**

 **...**

Era viernes. Por fin había llegado el último día, y aunque fuera de madrugada aún, Tweek se sentía listo, con ánimos para iniciar la jornada y poder terminarla lo antes posible.

Era su tercera semana en aquel cuarto y sentía cómo ya tomaba carácter, al igual que él, que se sentía más integrado que nunca al estar con el grupo de Wendy. Había cosas de ellas que le molestaban, pero eso iba a ser siempre así y no había nada que hacer, eran problemas menores y les podía restar importancia. A veces a su grupo se les sumaba Mark Cotswolds y se convertían en una verdadera pandilla con sus diversas personalidades.

Pasó las clases pasando papelitos con Rebecca, quien ahora se sentaba a su lado, enfureciendo, sin querer, a varios de los chicos con cada nota intercambiada. Rebecca poseía admiradores y parecía estar interfiriendo en los planes, pero él no tenía ninguna intención romántica con la chica. Por otro lado, al menos el grupo de Craig estaba más controlado por el azabache, en especial el chico castaño, Clyde, a quien, en parte, temía. Sabía que él y Bebe estaban saliendo, pero no estaba muy seguro, teniendo en cuenta lo que contaba la rubia, de las verdaderas motivaciones de ambos. Aunque todos esos eran enredos con los que no quería lidiar. Él, para ser francos, tan solo se preocupaba de mantener su amistad con Rebecca y tratar de hablar con Craig, que parecía estar cediendo. Eran días felices. Los disfrutaba.

Terminadas las clases, justo antes del almuerzo, iba a abrir la puerta de su pieza, pero se detuvo a escuchar una discusión que ocurría allí adentro.

—¡Vete ahora y haz lo que mando!

Pero no era una discusión.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud.

—¡Oh! ¡Dulce flor! ¡Voy a cubrir con…! —decía el pelinegro—. No. ¡Oh, dulce flor! No. ¡Oh, dulce flor...! ¡No!

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el rubio, confundido.

El chico se volteó con sorpresa y vergüenza en el rostro.

—Ah, eras tú. ¿Dónde está tu bandada de loros?

—¿Qué haces? —Repitió.

—Ugh. "Romeo y Julieta". Es para la tarde. Se supone que vamos a ensayar, pero ni he leído el libreto hasta ahora.

—¿Quién te toca?

—París.

—¿Y él es…?

—¿El malo? No leí el guion, sólo mis líneas.

Le entregó el libreto cubierto de líneas a destacador sobre el nombre "París". Tweek rio. Le parecía de lo más divertido ver al chico acongojarse por algo así.

—Sigue ensayando. Haz como que no estoy aquí.

Lo dudó, pero aceptó las páginas de vuelta.

—Bien.

—¡Oh, dulce flor! Voy a cubrir con flores este lecho nupcial en donde yaces.

—Tu voz no tiene expresión.

—¡Dijiste que hiciera como que no estás!

—Bueno, pero yo no dije que fuera a hacer como que no estoy.

Sonrió muerto de la risa.

—Otra vez.

—¡Oh, dulce flor! ¡Voy a cubrir con flores este lecho nupcial en donde yaces!

—¡Se supone que sufras!

—ESTOY sufriendo mientras hago esto.

—No lo suficiente y, claramente, ¡no por el motivo correcto!

—Entonces hazlo tú.

—¡Yo no soy quien tiene que aprendérselo! —Siguió riendo.

—¡Oh, dulce…! ¡Oh, dulce…! —lo intentó—. No puedo hacerlo si me estás viendo.

—¡Agh! ¡Pásame eso!

El pelinegro le pasó el libreto teñido en vergüenza.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

—Ahora ponte ahí.

—¿En la cama?

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde más?

—¿Para qué?

—¡Sólo hazlo!

Le pegó con el libreto hecho un cilindro.

—¡Ouch! Bien, bien.

El azabache se recostó en la cama, quieto, siguiendo las instrucciones de Tweek por que se hiciera el muerto y cerrara los ojos. Aguardó mientras el rubio detenía su risa y trataba de ponerse serio, siempre con los brazos temblorosos sujetando nervioso los papeles.

—¡Oh, dulce flor! —Inició— ¡Voy a cubrir con flores este lecho nupcial en donde yaces!

—Pfff…

—Cállate —exigió—. ¡Ay, tu dosel es tan solo polvo y piedra! ¡Todas las noches regaré estas flores… con agua dulce o con, el llanto mío! ¡Llanto nocturno y flores en tu cripta, éstas son las exequias que te ofrezco!

Iba bien, incluso él se sorprendió. Craig dejó de burlarse y siguió sus palabras en silencio. Tweek se movió, como si hubiese escuchado algo, Craig abrió los ojos un poco.

—¡Me avisa el paje que alguien se aproxima! —Se movió exagerando su actuar—. ¿Qué pies malditos llegan esta noche a interrumpir el rito del amor? ¿Y qué? ¿Con una antorcha? ¡Con tu manto oh, noche, escóndeme por un momento!

Y se retiró hacia un lado del velador.

El azabache se levantó de inmediato y lo miró boquiabierto.

—¡Hey! Eso fue genial. ¿Crees que me puedas enseñar?

Tweek sonrió y dio una positiva. El resto de la tarde del viernes la pasarían actuando desde el primer diálogo, con el rubio haciendo las voces si era necesario. Craig le informó que Gregory Fields sería Romeo y que quería sonar a su nivel para que París no pareciera tan perdedor como era y que Julieta sería Wendy. Esa información Tweek ya la conocía por boca de la pelinegra, pero esta jamás mencionó que Craig también participaría de la obra. En realidad, la azabache poco hablaba del chico a menos que fuera el rubio quien iniciara una conversación acerca de él, cosa que ocurría muy seguido. Eran las otras quienes parecían más interesadas en saber más de Tucker.

—Bien, ahora hazlo tú. Yo empiezo. —pidió—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ándate pronto! ¡Yo te juro! ¡Te quiero más de lo que yo me quiero porque contra mí mismo estoy armado! ¡No te quedes, camina! ¡Vive y cuenta que un loco permitió que te escaparas!

—¡Y bien, yo desafío tu mandato y te detengo como un criminal!

 **…**

Tweek aguardó los dos bloques del taller de teatro a solas. El de fotografía se hacía los sábados, así que no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Estaba solo. Rebecca estudiaba a esas horas y no quería interrupciones, mientras que las otras chicas estaban en la piscina a esa hora y él no tenía deseos de ir hasta allá para conversar. Así que, sintiéndose algo abandonado, fue hasta su estante y buscó las fotografías de la Polaroid. Sus primeras fotos del año. La primera era con Craig, cuando arregló la cámara, las próximas dos con Rebecca, una más de Craig solo posando de forma ridícula, otras dos del paisaje desde la ventana… Eso. Craig ensayaba para su taller, quizás él debía de hacer lo mismo. Salió corriendo con ambas cámaras en su bolso verde grisáceo y se internó en el bosque. Mismo paisaje, diferentes sensaciones; esta vez llevó una linterna y trató de no dar demasiadas vueltas. Cayó un par de veces por culpa de la resbalosa escarcha y sus dedos se paralizaron en frío a medida que trataba de agarrarse de raíces de árboles para no seguir tropezando. La brisa lo envolvió y se sintió libre. Grabó la imagen de una cascada que brotaba desde la altura de un valle con su Canon, siguiendo los pasos que aprendió de Craig y, de pronto, sintió la necesidad de fotografiar todo. Decidió que necesitaría imágenes de texturas si es que necesitaba mejorar una imagen luego en su computador o celular, como solía hacer para llevarse la aprobación de los profesores del taller en tiempos anteriores, todo, por armar una buena e ingeniosa composición.

Tweek se consideraba un amateur, nada más, y en todo. No se sentía lo suficiente bueno en nada de lo que hacía, pero se esforzaba, aunque a veces tenía caídas… muy grandes. Vivía acompañado de la frustración, así que trataba de restarle importancia y mantener una actitud negativa ante todo, así, en caso de que algo saliera mal, el golpe no fuera tan fuerte. Pero, en el fondo, lo hacía porque soñaba mucho con una escena ideal donde su vida era diferente, donde se sentía poderoso, un lugar que aún no vivía en carne propia, y lo único parecido a ese sentimiento se lo regalaba el bosque helado, a pesar de odiar el frío.

Volvió cuando ya se acercaba el crepúsculo. Volvió y vio a Craig fingiendo leer su historieta.

—Llegaste.

Dejó el cómic sobre la cama.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Genial. La profe me felicitó y Wendy estaba más que sorprendida. Gregory… debiste ver su cara, Tweek. Eres el mejor, me gustas mucho como profe.

Ambos callaron, algo incómodos por lo extraño que sonó la frase.

—S-supongo que aprendes rápido —trató de salvar la conversación.

Craig se rascó la nuca y asintió susurrando una inaudible respuesta que Tweek fue incapaz de descifrar.

—¿Tú dónde estuviste? —preguntó al ver las fotos tiradas en la cama.

—Fui a probar las cámaras. Deberías venir algún día, me hiciste falta, n-no entiendo muy bien esta. ¿Quieres ver?

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama de Tweek y se arrodillaron junto a ella mientras el rubio encendía la máquina. El muchacho trajo su laptop y comenzó a pasarlas por usb, preparado para abrir algún programa de edición. Si había algo en lo que Craig era muy bueno, además de algunos deportes, era la fotografía, y cada vez que el chico hacía su magia en las fotos de Tweek, este se preguntaba por qué el azabache no había ingresado a su taller. Tweek se preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de Craig, y eso que recién llevaban hablando un mes… casi, menos de eso. Estaba decidido a conocer a ese misterioso chico, cuyos rumores no parecían ser fieles a su forma de ser. Porque lo que él había conocido había sido al chico malo, el que golpea, el que responde mal, el que no mira, pero también al que comparte conocimientos, ese que trata de ayudar aunque falle miserablemente en el intento, ese al que le da vergüenza que le vean ensayando para teatro… Pero recién iban tres semanas, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? Y en parte lo admiraba; sentía que su vida era dura, una donde aparentaba más que nada, pero él no se creía capaz de hacer nada para ayudarlo. ¿Por qué quería ayudarle? ¿En forma de pago por lo que Craig había hecho por él? Absurdo. Él no le debía nada… ¿o sí?

El día terminó.

Y allí estaba, leyendo la teoría de color y otras cosas que no creía necesarias para sacar una foto. La profesora dijo que saldrían el siguiente sábado a poner en práctica lo aprendido, que por mientras practicaran por su cuenta, así que eso pensó hacer el resto del día.

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me ayudarías con esto?

No fue necesaria mayor persuasión para que Craig partiera con Tweek hacia el interior del bosque que rodeaba el internado. El azabache llevó la Canon al cuello y Tweek, la Polaroid dentro de su bolso. Caminaron en un silencio cálido, pero helado en ámbito de temperatura, uno al lado del otro, curiosos de lo que les rodeaba, a pesar de ya haberlo visto varias veces con anterioridad, pues era diferente, llevaban otra mirada, los ojos de alguien que quiere capturar la belleza más profunda de lo vivo, de lo inerte y de lo intangible. Porque era la atmósfera lo que contaba, la composición perfecta, la saturación perfecta, el ángulo, el dramatismo, la sensación más que lo que en realidad era el foco de la imagen, lo que se quería demostrar con la fotografía. Lo que representaba. Y ambos sabían muy bien qué era lo que buscaban, ya que perseguían la misma sensación: libertad. Pero jamás se lo dirían el uno al otro, así que sólo podrían intentar descifrar, a través de lo que fotografiaba cada uno, lo que anhelaban.

Tras dos horas de vueltas bien invertidas, decidieron que era hora de volver, pero antes, Craig sugirió acercarse al pueblo para comprar. Tweek no tenía nada más en qué gastar su tiempo, así que accedió, sería bueno un cambio de aire. Pero jamás pensó que ese cambio de aire sería tan radical. Además le faltaban sus materiales de artes.

Tuvieron que caminar al menos cuatro kilómetros antes de conseguir que una camioneta les llevara en la parte trasera hasta South Park, fueron los kilómetros más cansinos, pero divertidos, que habían recorrido en mucho tiempo; probablemente en más tiempo para Tweek que para el atlético Craig, quien sí pudo soportar los pulmones helados con el esfuerzo de la caminata.

 _Atlético, pero no sano._ Tweek estaba algo decepcionado cuando vio al azabache acercarse a un kiosco dispuesto a comprar cigarrillos mentolados, aunque conocía su adicción por los comentarios que había oído de él, nunca lo había visto fumar. Le ofreció un cigarro. Tweek lo rechazó diciendo que no había fumado en su vida y prefería mantenerlo así por el arsénico, el alquitrán, amoniaco, algo de los dientes, los pulmones, que el cáncer, que quién sabe cuántas docenas de enfermedades más nombró en menos de un minuto y, todo para que Craig se riera y le lanzara el humo encima para hacerle enojar.

—Nuestra generación nació para morir joven, Tweakers.

—¡Gah! ¿Qué?

—Nacimos para-

—No. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Tweakers? —Repitió— ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—N-no.

—Bien. ¿Fumas?

Ofreció nuevamente.

—Déjame probar.

Craig separó el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo posó en los de Tweek. Este hizo lo que pensó que se debía hacer con un cigarrillo y terminó tosiendo desesperado por aire. Craig rio.

—Calma. Puedes intentarlo otra vez.

Siguieron caminando por un pequeño trecho antes de que Craig repitiera la acción, esta vez dejando que el chico tomara el cigarro con sus propios dedos, y el rubio aspiró nuevamente, haciendo a sus pulmones trabajar el humo y exhaló por la nariz aún algo irritada.

—¿Mejor?

Tweek asintió.

—Ahora aprieta esa cosa, eso verde. Reviéntalo.

Tweek hizo caso escuchando el sonido de algo romperse y volvió a hacer el proceso, saboreando el nuevo sabor a menta con el suave del tabaco.

—Ahora…, no se toma así. Tienes que... Espera, saco otro para mostrarte.

Puso sus dedos índice y medio alrededor del cigarrillo a modo de ejemplo. El rubio le imitó con sus dedos tiritones. No estaba ni cerca de parecer alguien que fuma de forma constante, pero lograba tener el toque de adolescente despreocupado por la vida, al menos en la fachada, sobre todo si a eso se le sumaba su ropa con aspecto bohemio, pero con buen gusto.

Craig prendió el otro y siguieron caminando. Fue ahí cuando se encontraron con rostros familiares. Clyde, Bebe, Rebecca y Nichole paseaban por el pueblo con varias bolsas en mano.

—¡Hey, Craig!

—Hey.

—Hola, Tweek —saludaron las chicas.

—Hola. ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?

—Nada, comprando. Íbamos a ir al bosque —respondió Bebe—. ¿Están apurados?

—No. —Corearon.

—¡Vengan con nosotros! —Exclamó la chica Daniels.

Craig miró a Tweek y Tweek a Craig, este último asintió con la cabeza y Tweek asintió también cerrando los ojos en el acto.

—Entonces está decidido. ¿Clyde, todo bien?

—Oh... sí, sí, claro.

Craig era el chico malo, Jimmy el payaso, Token el adinerado y Clyde el Casanova, en eso consistía su grupo de élite, y del otro lado estaba él, solo, recién probando el tabaco y sin entender muy bien por qué irían al bosque. Pero pronto entendió. Apenas llegaron al lugar indicado y escuchó el vidrio al interior de las bolsas chocar al ser apoyadas en el suelo húmedo, comprendió. _Oh._ Clyde sacó un par de Coronas y las depositó en las manos de cada uno. Craig tomó la de Tweek y la devolvió.

—¿Quieres tomar?

No, no quería. _Nacimos para morir jóvenes, ¿no?_ Asintió tímido, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—¿Has tomado antes?

—No.

—Vaya día. Entonces compartiremos la mía, ¿sí?

Craig golpeó la tapa de la botella contra un tronco botado y esta saltó al aire doblada mientras la cerveza chirriaba y se mostraba en todo su esplendor espumante, incitando a Tweek a beberla. Clyde le imitó, Rebecca le pidió a él que la abriera y Nichole se la pasó a Bebe para lo mismo justo cuando esta terminaba de abrir la suya. El azabache le ofreció la botella de vidrio fría a Tweek tratando de no quemarlo con el cigarrillo y él tomó de ella sin esperar el amargo sabor que tenía. Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago y la alejó de su boca cerrando los ojos con cara de asco. Donovan lo observó y rio al mismo tiempo que Craig y Bebe.

—No era tan buena, ¿verdad?

A las risas se le sumaron Nichole y Rebecca.

—Para nada.

—Bien, para eso traje algo mejor, ¿no es así, nena?

Bárbara sonrío y giró a buscar algo entre las bolsas.

—Ni jodiendo le vas a dar eso, Clyde.

Era ron.

—Calma, mamá Tucker, Tweek podrá con ello, ¿verdad, Tweek?

Craig miró al rubio severo, pero el resto del grupo lo animó a decir que sí. _Nacimos para morir jóvenes... ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ Tweek vio la oportunidad y quiso crecer de golpe, sin saber que en algún punto de la vida crecer era volver a ser inmaduro y sinónimo de perder gran parte de la sensatez. Nichole sacó dos vasos rojos plásticos y dejó uno de ellos en la mano de Tweek antes de destapar la botella y verter parte del líquido ámbar en él. Luego se sirvió a ella misma.

—¿Craig?

—No. Quiero estar en mi juicio cuando Tweek trate de matarse.

—Vamos, Rebecca cuidará bien de él. Además, no es tu responsabilidad.

Craig cedió rápido debido a la necesidad que sentía de ingerir alcohol. El rubio bebió demasiado para su primer sorbo y su garganta ardió hasta hacerle ahogar, deseó devolver el líquido, pero tragó con fuerza mientras las chicas reían algo enternecidas. El azabache lo miró algo preocupado y luego se concentró en voltear la botella en uno de los vasos para tomarlo al seco.

La idea de mezclarlo con Coca Cola y limas sonó bastante bien entre el grupo, y de esa forma la primera botella llegó a su fin y se vieron obligados a abrir la siguiente, esta vez de un ron más dulce y con menor dejo amargo. Tweek ya comenzaba a aturdirse y golpeaba su rostro entumecido en un intento por volver a sentir. En eso, observó cómo Bebe sacaba un papel doblado de su cartera y Clyde rebuscaba en sus bolsillos por una pipa de metal con rejilla. Curioso, se acercó a ver cómo molían unas hojas secas y la introducían en la pipa para luego prenderle fuego e intercambiársela entre ellos.

—¿Tweek?

—No. Eso sí que no. Lo vas a matar, Clyde.

—Pero, Craig...

—Es mejor así, Clyde —afirmó Bárbara—. No creo que pueda controlarse. En otra ocasión.

Donovan bufó y botó el humo de la marihuana intentando hacer la cascada y fallando en el acto. Craig rio y le quitó la pipa para intentarlo por su cuenta logrando su cometido frente a Clyde, que lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. El rubio vio cómo el azabache parecía perderse en el horizonte que brillaba antes de oscurecer y que les dejaba expuestos a la noche. Se veía todo tan brillante y hermoso...

—Hey, ya es de noche.

—Nos van a retar cuando lleguemos —sentenció la voz de Rebecca.

—Eso pasará cuando lleguemos, no ahora —rio Bebe, algo drogada—. ¿Qué tal si prendemos una fogata? Nos hace falta luz. Y quiero música.

El tema de la música lo solucionó ella misma encendiendo su parlante.

El grupo se dispersó en los alrededores del bosque para buscar un mejor lugar para hacer la dicha hoguera. Los palos de pino se arrimaron uno sobre el otro, fríos y húmedos antes de que Clyde les prendiera fuego y se avivara la lumbre. Los tonos anaranjados contrastando el bosque opaco le parecieron fascinantes a Tweek y buscó la cámara que guardaba Craig para capturar el momento. Tras algunas fotos del bosque con la luz de la luna y el fuego, se dedicó a retratar a las jóvenes que le pedían ser fotografiadas por él. Bebe posaba para él cuando Clyde, ya en un gran estado de ebriedad, se acercó a él y lo empujó al suelo. El rubio, sorprendido y confundido, no supo qué hacer cuando el castaño se arrojó sobre él para golpearlo. Rebecca y Nichole corrieron al rescate mientras que Bebe trataba de entender por qué tanto alboroto, pero fue Craig, quien, con el juicio perdido, agarró a Clyde por el brazo y le dio un golpe directo en la cara, a la altura de la boca, en cuanto este trató de zafarse con violencia.

—Hey, amigo, calma. —Se recuperó Donovan del golpe tratando de sonreír tocándose el labio ensangrentado.

—Deja de actuar como un imbécil, Clyde.

—Bien, bien, mi error. No quise hacerlo, ¿ok? ¿Lo sabes, Tweek?

El susodicho calló. Estaba asustado.

—Claro que no lo sabe. Te la has pasado persiguiéndolo, Clyde.

—Ya dije que no volverá a ocurrir, Craig, ya puedes dejar esa actitud.

Tweek no sabía si temía más a Clyde o a Tucker, pero ambos se estaban comportando de una forma que no estaba seguro de si sería normal entre ellos o no, pero sí sabía que todo era su culpa y deseó haberse quedado en su cuarto bebiendo café mientras leía sus apuntes de biología.

—Chicos, chicos, ¡basta! —pidió calma Nichole—. Mejor juguemos un rato, ¿bien? Tengo una botella.

—Me parece bien —aceptó Clyde limpiándose la sangre y mirando a Craig con cierto recelo.

Craig exhaló humo de tabaco y le tendió la mano a Tweek, quien seguía en el suelo sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

—Si te quieres ir, me dices.

—Está bien. —Dijo Tweek tratando de sonreír.

Se sentaron en una ronda, Nichole posó la botella vacía en el piso y la hizo girar, cosa que resultó más complicado de lo que esperaba, pues se encontraban sentados en la tierra, con la fogata a un metro y utilizando una botella ligeramente cuadrada. La punta fijó a Bebe como candidata y la rubia, entre risas, besó a la primera jugadora en la boca. El siguiente fue el turno de Bebe, quien debió besar a Rebecca, luego vino el de Craig, que le tocó con Nichole, luego a Clyde con Bebe y llegó el turno de Tweek con Bárbara. Él, nervioso, y la chica, riendo, se acercaron, pero el brazo de Clyde se interpuso entre ellos, pidiendo un cambio. Bebe le reclamó y Tweek aguardó en silencio, aún temiendo en alzarle la voz.

—¿Le vas a hacer girarla de nuevo o qué?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió la rubia.

—Hazlo tú —sugirió Nichole, sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

—¿Qué? No. Soy hombre.

—Y yo besé a tu novia. Es sólo un juego.

—Además, te metiste en esto sabiendo que podían tocarte Tweek o Craig.

—Bien, bien. Ven, Tweek.

El rubio se negó por largos dos minutos, hasta que Clyde, aburrido de sus excusas, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro para luego unir sus labios ásperos por el golpe con los fríos de Tweek. El tímido rubio percibió la mezcla del sabor a hierba con alcohol y trató de separarse tras unos breves segundos, mientras Nichole reía fascinada y Craig forzaba una sonrisa sin poder seguir del todo la información que pasaba a su alrededor. Por último, aún sonrojado, animó, junto al resto, el beso entre Craig y Rebecca. Y dieron el juego por terminado para proseguir a bajar la tercera botella con cierto entusiasmo.

En algún momento, Clyde y Bebe desaparecieron en la oscuridad y los demás sostuvieron una animada conversación sin mucho sentido con un Craig que competía contra Nichole en formar elipses de humo con la dificultad que otorgaba la pipa, pues era mucho más difícil que con un cigarrillo. En eso se encontraba el par cuando Rebecca pidió a Tweek que se tomaran una foto junto al fuego. El rubio aceptó la propuesta y preparó la cámara. Rebecca bajó con sus manos la máquina frente a un Tweek confundido justo antes de aproximar su rostro, suave, tímida, al del chico, y él, sin saber cómo responder a ello, dejó que la castaña acortara la distancia que les separaba y correspondió al beso desconcertado, pero atraído.

Alejándose para respirar, Tweek trató de hablar, pero fue callado por otro beso mientras era recostado en el tronco caído.

Nichole posó sus ojos en la escena que se formaba al otro lado de las llamas.

—Hey, mira, esos cayeron ya —dijo.

Craig guio su mirada al duplo con cierta sorpresa.

—Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión —citó la chica.

Craig soltó una carcajada.

—Ya quisieras.

—Tal vez lo quiera... —susurró—. Pero fuera de broma, nunca te he visto novia.

—¿Para qué querría una relación?

Pero Tweek no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación, su mente gritaba y no podía silenciarla. Se levantó con una mano continuando el beso hasta quedar sentado. Era extraño, sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero una parte de él le exigía seguir.

—Eso estuvo... genial —dijo la castaña.

Y Nichole se levantó abandonando a Craig para acudir a su amiga y apartarse para hablar en privado. Tweek caminó hacia el azabache.

—Ya eres todo un Juan Tenorio —felicitó el chico.

—N-no fue nada.

—Esa es la actitud... en todo caso, parece querer algo más que un beso.

—Yo creo que ya es hora de volver.

El pelinegro tardó en comprender las palabras del rubio.

—No. No podemos llegar en este estado

—Claro.

Pausa.

—Hey, siento mucho que Clyde sea tan agresivo.

—Tú fuiste más agresivo.

Rieron.

Se sentaron y esperaron a que pasara el efecto y Craig terminó cayendo dormido en los hombros de Tweek, haciendo que este ya no pudiera moverse para no estorbar su sueño. Pronto sus párpados se cerraron y no supo más de nada.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando despertaron. Craig abrió sus ojos maltratados por el humo y el rubio se descubrió durmiendo apoyado en su compañero de cuarto. Se levantó con cuidado, parándose y sintiendo el estómago revuelto en conjunto con un agudo dolor de cabeza.

—¡Y ahí están las bellas durmientes! —exclamó Clyde.

—¿Por qué no nos despertaron?

—Porque acabamos de despertar hace algunos minutos —respondió Nichole a Craig.

—Ya es hora de volver.

Tras una breve charla de intercambio de pensamientos de cómo serían descuartizados por la salida en el internado, que preocupó demasiado a Tweek, cayeron en la cuenta de que deberían separarse para poder detener algún auto y tener más posibilidades de poder ser llevados hasta destino. Tweek y Craig fueron por su cuenta, siendo los últimos en llegar, y, por lo tanto, los que recibieron el mayor castigo, sobre todo al ver los rojizos ojos del pelinegro.

Tras una larga charla y un fuerte regaño, fueron castigados. Su tarea consistiría en ordenar las salas del tercer piso cada tarde, al finalizar las clases, por todo un mes.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

Volvieron a su cuarto a dormir, pero el chico rubio no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a las náuseas.

—¿Primera vez con resaca? Va a ser una mierda de día. Sobre todo porque no tenemos naranjas.

Y así transcurrió la primera noche en que tomaba.

 **...**

 **Bien, como todos aquí vemos South Park, supongo que no hace falta advertencias y similares por el tema de las sustancias ilícitas, digo, como si el programa fuera de lo más sano. Pero les recuerdo que las drogas son malas, m'kay?**

 **Gracias por su apoyo. Ten un buen día :)**


	4. La invitación (Craig)

**OH, I CAN'T SPEAK, I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE**

 **...**

Aún riéndose de Tweek por su terrible resaca, a pesar de haber pasado ya una semana desde el suceso, llegaba cada día en busca de paz a su cama para recordar que tendría que levantarse de inmediato a ordenar los salones de clases. Llegaba arrastrando los pies, bostezando, para ver el rostro concentrado de su compañero mientras movía las mesas para disponerse a encerar. Al percibir su presencia, el rubio se dio vuelta y le sonrió con una cara cansada.

—Hey, Tweek. No te veía en todo el día.

—Hola, Craig. ¿Otra vez l-lo olvidaste?

—Sí... no me acostumbro. Esto es cansador, ¿sabes?

—Claro que lo sé. Ahora ven y ayúdame.

Craig movió las mesas a un lado y buscó la cera roja para luego abrirla y lanzar un poco al suelo. Tweek pasó la escoba envuelta en un paño blanco manchado en rojo. El azabache fue a buscar su propia escoba, pero antes de usarla, se quedó mirando al rubio. Había algo en él que lucía diferente... No era como si lo conociera hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, seguía siendo un total desconocido con el que compartía a veces y al que ayudaba con su taller a cambio de que él le ayudara con el suyo, pero el aura que emanaba, algo en su expresión...

Decidió seguir pasando el paño. Tweek, por primera vez en todos esos días, le informó que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Así es como siempre lo hago.

—Pues siempre lo has hecho mal.

Aprendió a pasar correctamente la escoba con el betún bermellón y se enteró de que Tweek trabajaba en la cafetería de sus padres durante las vacaciones entregando los pedidos, sirviendo y limpiando. Conocía esa cafetería, había estado en ella un par de veces de niño, pero no recordaba haberlo visto ahí... Tal vez estaba equivocado. Tweek contaba que trabajaba allí desde pequeño, así que era muy posible que lo haya visto.

Terminaban la penúltima sala cuando Rebecca entró sonriente para distraer al rubio de su tarea. Craig los miró y trató de continuar solo el trabajo, sin lograr muy buenos resultados, era muy lento para hacer todo, mientras que Tweek era como un flash.

—¿Craig?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que siga yo ayudando a Tweek? El inspector no se va enterar.

La miró por unos segundos y luego miró al chico.

—Como sea.

Le entregó el mango de la escoba, se sacó el delantal que llevaba sobre su ropa casual y la dejó sobre una de las mesas antes de proseguir a retirarse. Algo en Rebecca no le gustaba, así que prefería evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que le resultaba algo complicado, pues siempre estaba en su cuarto hablando con su compañero o sacando fotos con él por los pasillos en los recreos. Tweek ya no necesitaba tanto de su ayuda para su taller, porque la tenía a ella. Por ese lado era bueno. No le gustaba gastar su tiempo enseñando. Mentira. Le encantaba pasar su tiempo detrás del computador de Tweek escuchando y atendiendo las dudas del chico de cabellera rubia.

Analizó sus pensamientos y trató de detenerse. No sabía muchas veces a dónde le llevarían sus análisis y era mejor evitar llegar a conclusiones basadas en el momento. Volvió a la pieza a ordenar su lado para que no se viera tan mal comparado con el de Tweek y se detuvo a jugar con su celular. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana y se encontró con los focos ya encendidos, a lo lejos, del recinto. Bufó. Con el castigo apenas le quedaba tiempo para estudiar o recrearse. Buscó una ruma de guías de matemática y la dejó caer con pesadez sobre su escritorio. _Bien, aquí vamos._ Tomó su lápiz y comenzó la acción. Dormitaba sobre sus ejercicios cuando Tweek entró por la puerta haciéndola crujir al abrir y cerrar.

—Hey, Craig.

—¿Terminaron? —contestó algo somnoliento.

—Sí.

El pelinegro bostezó estirando los brazos, uniendo sus manos mientras lo hacía.

—¿Craig?

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?

—Depende de qué —respondió seco.

El rubio se remeció por un escalofrío.

—Bueno... es que... quería practicar tomar fotos con diferentes focos de luz y la sala de teatro e-

—¿Quieres que te pase las llaves?

—No. Digo, sí. Pero no. —Vaciló con un Craig alzando las cejas—. Quería saber si me podrías ayudar con eso...

El azabache lo meditó por unos instantes y luego accedió.

—¿Entonces, vamos?

—Espera. ¿Ahora?

—Sí.

Volvió a bostezar, preguntándose por qué se estaba levantando y siguiendo al rubio hasta la puerta para cruzarla, sacando las llaves del estante flotante que colgaba al lado del marco de madera. Caminaron por los pasillos, sigilosos, para evitar ser vistos. No se suponía que recorrieran las salas tan tarde, pero ya se habían arriesgado, no había mucho que perder, además, ya estaban castigados, ¿no? Continuaron la marcha hasta que Craig le detuvo con el brazo al llegar a las puertas del salón de teatro. Trató de sacar las llaves sin que cascabelearan demasiado e introdujo la correcta en la cerradura fría y dorada.

—¿Listo?

—Listo.

Entraron encendiendo las luces y recibiendo el eco de sus pasos en la sala de auditorio. Las galerías estaban vacías y en las paredes descansaban placas de esponja sintética algo plásticas para evitar la reverberación cuando hubiera audiencia y un elenco en el escenario que se alzaba, algo oculto, tras grandes cortinas rojas y suaves. Tweek sonrío lanzando una exclamación. Se veía mejor vacío. No le gustaban las aglomeraciones y, por primera vez, esa sala le pareció hermosa. Se lo informó a Craig que respondió con un "mmh" antes de cerrar con llave.

—Bien, aquí estamos. ¿Pero qué vas a fotografiar?

—¿A-a ti?

—¿A mí? —Preguntó en un tono cargado en algo cercano a la burla.

Pero Tweek asintió serio. Craig lo observó y dio la positiva algo abochornado.

Encendieron las luces de los focos móviles y el azabache trató de alinearlos de forma en que quedara la suficiente cantidad de sombra por un lado para darle dramatismo a la imagen, luego se sentó y trató de posar pareciendo casual sin caer en la risa. Pasaron más de veinte minutos entre una entusiasmada conversación que se convirtió en intentos de recordar las líneas de las obras de Shakespeare mientras posaban de forma exagerada.

Se encontraron con los disfraces del taller y, bajo una mirada cómplice, corrieron a buscar los más exuberantes, actividad que terminó con Craig vestido de mujer del siglo XVIII y Tweek encarnando a un vikingo. Todo quedó grabado en fotografías que en algún momento observaron entre las más fabulosas carcajadas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Se dejaron caer, exhaustos, en las gradas, todavía riendo. Los envolvió un repentino, pero curiosamente agradable silencio y descansaron en las tablas.

—Y... ¿Qué hay con Rebecca?

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—¿Han avanzado? —Preguntó y recibió la mirada confusa del rubio—. Ya sabes, ¿son novios o algo así?

Tweek negó la idea un tanto espantado.

—¿Entonces… amigos? Sabes que esa chica busca algo más, ¿verdad?

—¿T-tú crees?

—Claro.

Ahora los invadía un silencio más frío.

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo se siente... que te guste alguien?

—Nunca me ha gustado nadie.

—¿Pero no tienes alguna idea?

Craig meditó la pregunta por poco más de un minuto, concentrado y tratando de recordar lo que había escuchado de sus amigos. Era verdad. Él jamás se había sentido atraído por alguien y sólo una vez estuvo con una chica, a quién nunca pudo amar, tan sólo por curiosidad.

—Creo que la gente suele ponerse algo posesiva, ¿sabes? Como Clyde. No les gusta que esa persona se junte con otras que puedan ser competencia, tratan de estar la mayor parte del tiempo con esa persona o estar alejados casi del todo... Se te acelera el pulso, piensas en sus defectos y virtudes como algo atractivo. Hay mucho miedo de perderla… no sé. Supongo que es algo así. No puedes alejar tus pensamientos de esa persona.

Tweek escuchó atentamente y aguardó callado por unos instantes, como analizando lo dicho por Craig.

Por su lado, el azabache comenzó a quitarse los ropajes de dama antigua y buscó su polerón entre la ropa esparcida.

—Ya veo —dijo por fin.

Ambos volvieron a sus vestimentas adecuadas y guardaron sus accesorios.

Volvieron al cuarto ya sin ánimos de charla, más por cansancio que incomodidad. Tweek depositó su cámara sobre su cubrecama y Craig dio media vuelta para proseguir a desvestirse y quedar en pijama. Se sentó sobre la cama y sacó sus historietas, dispuesto a perderse en su mundo ficticio donde el espacio ganaba protagonismo.

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Tweek le sonrió. Craig lo miró y volvió a su cómic pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado. Quiso agradecerle a él por ello, pero no supo cómo decírselo.

—¿Craig?

—¿Mmh?

—¿Crees en serio que Rebecca quiera algo más conmigo?

Sintió hiel en la sangre al oír su nombre. No le gustaba esa chica. Había algo en ella… Algo estaba mal con ella.

—Eso creo. ¿Piensas invitarla a salir?

—T-tal vez.

Y por alguna razón, sintió un agudo y fugaz dolor en el pecho.

—¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?

—¿N-no?

Craig le explicó los fundamentos de lo que sabía sobre relaciones amorosas y cómo iniciarlas. Tweek le observaba con tal concentración que el azabache tuvo que detenerse a reír. El chico se quejó de la poca seriedad con que Craig se tomaba la conversación que él mismo le dedicaba y terminó por contagiarse la risa de su compañero de cuarto.

Risas y más risas, pero había algo extraño brotando en el lado izquierdo de su tórax, algo que trataba de ignorar, pero analizaba algo preocupado. _Celos._ Se rio mentalmente de su conclusión y dio por terminada la conversación al dar las buenas noches. Dejó sus historietas a un lado y se acomodó entre las sábanas para dar paso a dos horas completas de pensamientos sueltos en torno a sus alarmantes sensaciones. No podía dejar de pensar en su compañero de cuarto hablándole de Rebecca. Rebecca… Tal vez hacía mal en darle esperanzas al chico con ella. La incertidumbre le carcomía. Y pronto sus ojos se cerraron para dejar de lado la ansiedad y lograr sumirse a un necesitado sueño.

Los próximos cuatro días fueron los más agotadores que tenía en mucho tiempo. Su cerebro se sobrecalentaba buscando una respuesta a su extraño prejuicio a la chica Cotswolds cada vez que la veía. Y ese era el problema: la vio cada día más veces de las que hubiese deseado jamás. La joven era muy cercana a Tweek y eso le hacía creer que era muy cercana a él, así que ni pensaba dos veces antes de correr a abrazarlos por detrás de ellos para sacarse una selfie grupal. Porque ella estaba entusiasmada con la idea de todo eso de las fotografías y solía interrumpir a Craig cuando le enseñaba a Tweek para hacer sus propias preguntas y exigir un ejemplo.

Rebecca se notaba callada cuando la vio por primera vez, ahora era un desconocido ente que no dejaba de hablar ni por si acaso. Siempre colgada del cuello del rubio, siempre riendo escandalosamente y siempre con ese rostro de niña buena que Craig se esmeraba por descubrir. ¿Odio? Por supuesto. No confiaba en ella. _Celos._ No podía ser. ¿Celoso de qué? No había nada que quisiera para él solo, no había razón para estar celoso. ¿Pero qué veía Tweek en ella? Era un misterio.

Fue un viernes cuando Wendy Testaburger se le acercó mientras escuchaba al dúo conversar en vez de ayudarle a limpiar el salón de clases. Agradeció el rescate y se desvaneció tan rápido como pudo para dar vueltas por el patio con ella. No le agradaba del todo la chica, pero era mucho mejor caminar con ella que estar escuchando discusiones sin sentido para él acerca de películas que jamás se había molestado en ver.

Esta vez no se internaron en el bosque. Se limitaron a avanzar hasta los juegos infantiles y conversar en los columpios. No era imbécil. Sabía que la pelinegra buscaba algo con él que jamás tendría, pero no andaba de ánimos como para decírselo. Ya se le pasaría. Debía de ser algo momentáneo tras la ruptura con Stanley y, en realidad, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres sólo se juntaran con él con esas intenciones. Jamás había tenido una amiga que quisiera ser sólo su amiga, salvo, quizás, por la novia de Token, Nichole.

Se aburrió de mantenerse de pie y se sentó balanceando lentamente el columpio al lado de la joven. Observó el cielo y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la extensión plomiza que se alzaba en todo su esplendor sobre ellos, miró cada nube avanzar, siempre manteniendo el silencio que Wendy no se atrevía a molestar, y vio a los pájaros revolotear en la lejanía a la vez que el sol, blanco, siempre blanco, descendía oscureciendo más la atmósfera.

—¿Y qué tal todo con Tweek?

Sintió un salto sin sentido en el pecho.

—¿Con Tweek? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Quiero decir, ¿te llevas bien con él? Él habla mucho de ti.

—Está bien, supongo. No es que seamos amigos.

La pelinegra rio.

—¿No? Los he visto andar juntos dando vueltas como un rayo por los pasillos riendo.

—¿Te cambias al edificio de los hombres por las noches, Wendy?

La chica se sonrojó.

—He estado practicando para la obra con Greg. Deberías venir con nosotros a practicar.

—¿Con ese tipo? Paso.

—Entonces ven conmigo. Eres París, estoy en casi todas tus escenas.

—Bien. Lo haré.

—¿Quedamos mañana por la mañana?

—Bien.

Se paró, le tendió la mano a la chica tratándola de su futura esposa, Julieta, con burla y la encaminó a su edificio. Volvió al suyo y declinó la oferta de Tweek por acompañarle a arreglar las fotos del día. Estaba cansado, debía ir a su taller y, en realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. ¿Eran siquiera amigos? Para Wendy y Rebecca parecía ser así. ¿Qué opinarían los chicos de eso? Algo terrible, de seguro. Era mejor así, sin que nadie se enterara de que conversaban en casi todo su tiempo libre. _Amigos…_ No, no eran amigos. De eso estaba seguro.

El fin de semana se convirtió en temporada de ensayo. Su voz cada vez parecía más segura al dejar salir sus líneas y su mente tenía mejor memoria para pronunciar las mismas, ya no se le enredaban las escenas y había dejado de pensar en lo ridículo que se veía con esas ropas. Su grupo de amigos siempre se mofaba de él por su mala suerte en el sorteo de talleres, sabían que Craig no estaba hecho para el teatro y les resultaba bastante divertido el sufrimiento que parecía el pelinegro adolecer. Esta vez logró tomar las flores de la escena que había practicado una y otra vez con Tweek sin que se le desarmara el ramo; encarnó al personaje y fue felicitado por Wendy. No se sentía tan realizado al practicar con ella, aunque esa pelinegra vivía por el teatro y era una diosa en él. Estando con ella olvidaba un poquito al rubio y eso le tranquilizaba a ratos, así que decidió no rechazar a la chica y seguir pasando el tiempo con ella hasta que lograra comprender por qué comenzaba a detestar a su compañero de cuarto y castigo.

—¿Craig?

Ahí estaba de nuevo su voz chillona.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Queda poco para tu presentación. ¿N-necesitas ayuda?

Inhaló y exhaló antes de enfrentar la pregunta.

—No.

—¿No?

—Wendy me está ayudando. Ya sabes, ella es buena en eso y quiere enseñarme, así que–

¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Calló.

—Oh, entiendo.

Tweek abandonó la habitación, dejándole a solas.

Había olvidado por completo que le había pedido ayuda a él para poder presentarse sin morir de nervios ante el público. La reacción de Tweek le había hecho sentir un tanto culpable, pero no tenía caso sentirse mal por eso, además, de todas formas el rubio ya no acudía a él con sus preguntas tan seguido como antes, pues tenía a la castaña a su lado aconsejándole todo el tiempo. Ya no se necesitaban. Cooperar era inútil.

Tenía tarea de artes, su clase _favorita_. La odiaba con toda su alma. No prefería la clase de música, pero no era bueno dibujando. Sus trazos eran groseros y sus monigotes carecían de movimiento, aún no entendía la base de la anatomía y no sabía dibujar siquiera una naranja sin que pareciera una pelota a punto de desinflarse. Qué decir de los rostros realistas, de las perspectivas con más de un punto de fuga y de las técnicas de pintura al óleo, acrílico, acuarela o con lápiz común. En resumen, era un desastre. Y mirar hacia al lado a la bolita amarilla que temblaba mientras sostenía sus materiales sin animarse a posarlos en su lienzo, le producía cierta envidia, pues aunque le costara empezar, siempre terminaba haciendo una mejor obra que él. Pero también se sentía bien por Tweek. Verlo avanzar y preocuparse por cada mínimo detalle le parecía–

Todo siempre volvía a Tweek. _No puedes alejar tus pensamientos de esa persona_. Se regañó dentro de su mente por recordar esas palabras, aunque era cierto, siempre recordaba al rubio, y de vez en cuando se le escapaban comentarios sobre él frente a sus amigos, quienes le preguntaban si acaso se había acostumbrado a las locuras de ese raro.

Aparte de su trabajo de artes, se encontraba a dos días de su presentación de teatro. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto y no se sentía en las mejores condiciones como para pararse frente a todos para convertirse en París. Al menos sus amigos no estarían allí. Le habían entregado tres invitaciones por persona y dos de ellas se la había regalado a Wendy para que pudiera invitar a más de dos amigas. Le quedaba una. ¿Se la debería entregar a…? Le había ayudado mucho en su progreso, quizás él se merecía una de las tarjetas, pero quizás el chico no querría ir. Bien, eso lo dejaría a su elección. Lo invitaría a la obra y no le obligaría a asistir. ¿Pero qué palabras usar? "Nos pasaron las invitaciones para la obra. ¿Quieres venir?" No. "Te quería invitar a la obra. ¿Te apuntas?" No. "Me preguntaba si querías venir a la obra. Sé que es un domingo, pero pensé que tal vez querrías venir." NO. "Me queda una invitación a la obra. ¿La quieres?" No. "¿Vienes a la obra?" No. _Demonios._

Trató de pensar en una buena frase para invitarlo por más de media hora. No quería lucir desesperado, pero tampoco desinteresado. Quería darle a entender que estaba agradecido por las clases que le había dado y por haberle ayudado a vencer un poco su miedo al público y que, de todas formas, deseaba que fuera para ver un rostro cercano en el público y no entrar en pánico. ¿Pero cómo abreviar eso?

Tweek entró a la habitación sin la compañía de Rebecca. Oyó un "YASS" mental en su interior.

—Hey, Tweek —dijo con su voz monótona.

—Hola, Craig.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro. —Dijo dejando sobre su cama los libros que acababa de utilizar en clases.

—¿Sabes? La obra va a ser el domingo…

—Oh, claro. Wendy me contó.

—Oh. ¿Te invitó?

—No. Dijo que no tenía suficientes invitaciones para todos.

—¿No?

Tweek se removió en su lugar algo incómodo.

—Tal vez se arrepintió —dijo el rubio—. N-no me sorprendería.

Genial. Le había bajado el ánimo.

 _Tengo una… di eso._

— T–

Se trabó. Nunca se había trabado. De pronto sintió mucha vergüenza.

—T-tengo una de más…

Tweek frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Digo… No. Tengo una. Quería que– ¿Comprendes?

 _¿¡…!?_

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—¡Que si quieres venir, maldita sea!

Ahora lo había asustado. _Buen trabajo, Craig._

Tweek guardó silencio.

—No sé si me estás invitando porque q-quieres que vaya o porque te doy pena.

 _Oh, genial._

—Quie–

—¿Sí…?

—N-no lo sé.

 _No. No. NO._

—¿Te estás burlando?

—No.

—Le dijiste a Wendy que no me invitara.

 _Mierda._ ¿Por qué esa maldita no podía mantener la boca cerrada? Claro que le había pedido que no lo invitara, quería invitarlo él. Ahora todo se iba al carajo.

—Ah. Eso fue porque yo…

Se detuvo. Decírselo sonaría muy raro.

—¡Argh! Olvídalo, Craig. Ya estoy harto de que pienses en mí como el perdedor y después te arrepientas.

 _¿¡Pero!?_

—Como quieras —respondió con su voz nasal, enojado.

Cuando Tweek dio media vuelta, con frustración e ira en su voz, para después desaparecer por la puerta y azotarla, Craig sintió sus latidos acelerados en la garganta. _Hay mucho miedo de perderla._ Se sentó en la cama y maldijo su inhabilidad de expresar lo que sentía y lo que realmente quería decir.

Jugueteó con el sobre beige entre sus dedos y repasó su diálogo deseando no haber dicho la mitad de las cosas que salieron de su boca. Tweek tenía un punto débil y parecía ser que siempre, con todo lo que hacía, terminaba apuntando directamente a él. Debía tener más cuidado con lo que decía y cómo lo decía.

Tomó la tarjeta, la depositó en su escritorio, sostuvo un lápiz sobre ella y escribió "Lo siento. ¿Puedes venir?". Estaba aterrado por cualquiera fuera la respuesta que recibiese, pero era su último recurso. Necesitaba que Tweek estuviese entre el público. Guardó la invitación en el bolso del rubio y se dispuso a dormir. El día siguiente por la tarde era su presentación, debía descansar.

—Craig, no lo estás haciendo bien...

—Sí, se supone que seas más... —siguió la voz de Gregory.

—Ya entendí.

—No. ¿Qué pasa? Todos estos días lo has hecho excelente.

—No lo sé. ¿Los nervios?

—¿Craig Tucker le teme al público?

—No sé, Wendy, ¿quieres averiguarlo?

La azabache le pegó con su vestido, riendo.

—Vamos, practiquemos otra vez.

Su mañana no empezó de lo mejor y tampoco su almuerzo, menos la tarde y, de repente, sólo le quedaba una hora.

El elenco ya se encontraba vestido, Craig no dejaba de arreglarse el pelo y Wendy continuaba repitiendo tantas veces sus líneas que sentía la necesidad de gritarle que se callara, pero no lo hizo, Craig era París, un caballero, imbécil, pero caballero al fin y al cabo. Decidió sumarse a la chica y pronunciar sus diálogos ya aprendidos.

El primer telón se abrió. Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas quemando y rojas bajo esa detestable capa de maquillaje que resaltaba facciones que no pertenecían a su rostro sino al de su personaje. Esperó.

Cuando entró, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Tweek. Lo hizo con disimulo, tratando de mantenerse impasible y sin levantar sospechas. No lo halló. Siguió sus líneas algo torpe, pero recuperándose. No había caso. Daría lo mejor aunque no estuviera ahí para verlo, eso tendría que hacer, ¿no? Apretó los dientes sintiendo ligeros tiritones y una sensación de quedarse sin aire que le invitaba a desmayarse.

—¿Cómo hablarle de amor con tantas penas? ¡Señora, adiós! ¡Que no me olvide su hija!

En eso, viendo a los presentes con temor, encontró la cabellera rubia del chico. Su corazón cambió sus latidos acelerados dándole un punzón y luego volvieron a su ritmo rápido, sus ojos fueron atrapados por su compañero de cuarto y tuvo que desviar la mirada tragando en seco y llamando a calmarse. Él estaba ahí, debía mostrarle lo que había aprendido. Continuó la escena sin descifrar si se sentía más tranquilo o aún más nervioso por la presencia de Tweek. Pasaron los minutos, pasaron los actos.

—¡Me muero! ¡Por piedad, abre la tumba y colócame al lado de Julieta!

Siguieron sus compañeros de taller actuando y, finalmente, el telón se cerró tras una reverencia.

—Hey, eso estuvo genial —se acercó Wendy.

—¿Verdad? Estaba muriendo allá arriba, pero, bueno, salió bien, creo.

Poco a poco, el grupo de estudiantes comenzó a disiparse atrás del escenario incluyendo a nuevos que entre husmeaban y felicitaban a sus compañeros.

—Craig.

Su voz.

—¿Sí?

—E-estuviste genial. Has m-

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡Hey, Tweek!

Wendy se abrió paso hacia el muchacho y lo tomó del brazo preguntándole si traía consigo una cámara. El rubio le dedicó una mirada impaciente y susurró algo que Craig ansió. Se verían al regreso. Sí. Ahí hablarían, sin interrupciones.

Llegó el momento de las felicitaciones. Craig se sentía satisfecho, Tweek había asistido, nada más parecía importarle, aunque su mente, desesperada, trataba de convencerse de que lo que le ponía tan feliz era su logro.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Tweek le esperaba, animado, listo para mostrarle todas las fotos y la filmación que había sacado de la obra. Craig le observó boquiabierto.

—P-pensé que querrías ver tu primera obra —se excusó—. Tal vez no debí hacerlo..., pero salías muy bien.

—¡No! Está bien, Tweek. De hecho, quería verlas.

El rubio le sonrió.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y tuvo que apartar la mirada. _Maldición._

No sabía si él y Tweek eran amigos, pero ahora sí sabía, y estaba muy seguro, que su compañero le gustaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer.


	5. Rebecca (Tweek)

**GOT SO MUCH TO LOSE, GOT SO MUCH TO PROVE**

 **...**

—…Click aquí y… listo. ¡Ya tienes tu propio blog!

Era la voz de Rebecca.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con él?

—¡Deberías subir fotos! —exclamó entusiasmada Wendy.

—¿Mis fotos? Nadie las querría ver. Esto es inútil.

—Tweek, tus fotos son arte. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es lograr la calidad que tienes?

—No lo sé, Nichole… Es Craig quien hace el trabajo duro. Yo sólo las tomo.

—Craig y tú hacen un buen equipo juntos, tal vez deberías pedirle ayuda entonces, ya que estás inseguro.

Hubo una pausa donde Tweek meditó lo dicho.

—No. —cortó Red.

—¿No?

—¿Han visto cómo…? —La pelirroja se detuvo—. ¿Cómo es que sigues hablando con él, Tweek? Se ha comportado como un verdadero hijo de puta contigo este último tiempo. Si le pides ayuda, sólo le estarás estorbando.

Tweek escuchó sorprendido y algo incómodo.

—¡Red!

—No, Rebecca. Era tiempo que alguien lo dijera. Craig ya no nos quiere cerca ¡y eso es muy notorio! ¿Has visto lo tajante que es? Me sorprende que no haya golpeado a Tweek a estas alturas.

—Es cierto que ha sido tajante, pero dudo que sea culpa de Tweek.

—No es su culpa, probablemente, pero es obvio que no lo quiere cerca. Debe ser algo con Clyde y el resto del grupillo.

—¡Hey! No metas a Clyde en esto —exclamó Bebe.

Continuaron una explosiva discusión en la que Tweek tan sólo actuaba de oyente mientras se hundía en una consternación que lograba abrumarle en demasía. ¿Craig lo odiaba? Eso era terrible. Él se había propuesto ser amigo del azabache y ahora sentía que todo se le escapaba de las manos, pero aún no se podía rendir, tal vez era algo pasajero. Era visible que Craig no se sentía bien a su lado ya. ¿Razón? Desconocida. Sabía que había muchas cosas en las que su compañero de cuarto le envidiaba, pero no creía que sería a tal punto de guardarle rencor, además, siempre lo felicitaba, siempre le prestaba atención a sus problemas, a sus inquietudes, a sus peticiones. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo? Deseó salir a tomar aire, pero se esperaba un aguacero que no le animaba a desaparecer en el bosque, menos aún solo, y no quería llevar a las chicas consigo, deseaba una tarde a solas.

No se dio cuenta de que el timbre ya había dejado sordo a medio casino y que las chicas guardaban la laptop de Wendy en su bolso. Se levantó bajando el cierre de su chaqueta y acomodando sus audífonos —no los de gomita, porque esos le molestaban— entre sus ropas, justo sobre el sweater y justo bajo la tela de su americana café claro, pero no tan claro. Subió la cremallera dorada y se aseguró de haber ocultado a la perfección los cables blancos que llegaban a sus orejas y se escondían en el cabello amarillo algo largo que ya debía cortar. El profesor no llegó a notar sus audífonos ocultos, así que se felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho, pero… Biología. Tuvo examen sorpresa y agradeció haber escuchado a Craig repetirle una y otra vez las diversas clases de receptores, en especial, los cutáneos. ¿En qué momento Craig decidió dejar de ayudarle en sus estudios y empezar a ignorarle y cortar sus palabras? Extrañaba el antiguo comportamiento, con ese trato se sentía importante, le gustaba sentirse importante. Pero no lo necesitaba, ¿verdad? Antes no lo tenía a su lado, ¿por qué preocuparse ahora? En eso pensaba cuando vio sus hojas resbalar de sus dedos y ser desplazadas a una ruma de otros papeles blancos. _Maldición._ La hora había llegado a su fin. El profesor le miró con desaprobación al notar que no había terminado de contestar las preguntas y él le respondió con una mirada de culpa. Se había distraído por mucho rato. Maldito Craig, siempre arruinando todo. Oyó el timbre y saltó de su asiento hacia la libertad. Como nunca, llegó tarde a su penúltimo día de castigo. Se disculpó para no recibir respuesta ni mirada alguna y se armó de valor para encarar al chico que tenía a sus espaldas limpiando los vidrios.

—Craig, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

Volteó a esperar la réplica del azabache, pero esta no llegó, sólo silencio.

—¡Craig! —Insistió.

Pausa.

—¿Por qué no mejor sigues con lo tuyo?

—Respóndeme.

El chico soltó el trapo que sostenía de un golpe y le observó con hiel. Luego se apretó los labios y pareció buscar las palabras exactas que quería pronunciar, pero estas no salieron y tampoco su voz. Tweek se inquietó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó a su vez.

—¿Que qué quiero de ti? Veamos… —dijo ya enojado—. Tal vez que me digas cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo. Me has tratado como la mierda estos últimos días.

—Dios mío, Tweek. Que te hable no significa que me agrades y que no te hable, que me desagrades. Tengo mis dramas, déjame solucionarlos antes de tratarte bien de nuevo.

—Eso es r-ridículo. No voy a esperar a que… ¡Argh! ¡Olvídalo!

—¡Bien!

El rubio no sabía cómo expresarse frente a Craig y recién comenzaba a notarlo. Ambos, enfurecidos por la mala charla, continuaron su quehacer, hasta que Rebecca irrumpió en la sala y llamó a Tweek, pidiéndole a Craig que cambiaran de lugar. Este último se negó y les pidió que se fueran en vez de eso. Tweek apretó los dientes antes de tomar a la muchacha de la mano y llevársela de allí; después de retirarse escuchó un portazo y sintió más rabia aún. Estaba frustrado. Él estaba dando lo mejor de sí y eso obtenía a cambio. Pero era cierto, Craig no tenía por qué tratarle bien, nadie le obligaba a nada. Rebecca, al verle en ese estado, propuso que actuara de camarógrafo para subir sus primeras imágenes a Tumblr. Buscaron un buen fondo, esperaron el crepúsculo, y un poco más entrada la noche, Tweek desafió la oscuridad con su Canon cuyo modelo aún no aprendía. La castaña posó para él. Disfrutaba de tomar fotos, pero no era suficiente, no por ese día. La chica lo entendió y le pidió que esperara. Esperó. Cuando volvió sostenía, acercándose a paso tímido, una botella de vodka. Tweek abrió los ojos envuelto en sorpresa, pero no se negó cuando la chica le ofreció directamente de la botella. Soportó el líquido resbalando por su garganta y, entre ambos, bajaron el brebaje transparente mientras hablaban de la vida, de la desgracia, de los problemas, de Craig Tucker. En algún momento descubrió a Rebecca haciéndole callar con un inesperado y corto beso. Se avergonzó de que fuera ella la que los empezara, pero también se cohibió por continuarlo cuando en realidad no sabía si se sentía verdaderamente atraído por ella. Pero ni ese beso ni el siguiente le sacó de la mente al enojado compañero de cuarto sosteniendo el paño para limpiar las ventanas y, después, azotando la puerta.

—Rebecca…

—Tweek… Yo… Lo siento, no sé en qué pensaba. Es mejor que me vaya. Olvida esto, por favor, ¿puedes?

Vio a la chica, tiritando, tomar su chaqueta de jean con chiporro blanco y desaparecer dejándole junto a lo poco que quedaba en la botella de vidrio. Odió su vida y vació lo que quedaba en su boca y tragó preguntándose qué hacía y en qué momento había llegado a eso. Tweek jamás se esperó ver frente a tan complicadas situaciones o, mejor dicho, comunes para los adolescentes. ¿Beber? ¿Fumar? ¿Autocontrol? ¿Un grupo? ¿Riñas? ¿Resaca? ¿Una chica? Golpeó la botella con sus uñas y la tiró lejos, sin siquiera pensar en que podría ser hallada y si descubrían su origen, sería todo. O quizás no sería tan apocalíptico como eso, pero sí se llevaría un buen regaño que no deseaba recibir. Trató de pararse y se dio cuenta de que no podía. _Demonios._ Se sujetó del árbol que se alzaba a sus espaldas y caminó temblando y empezando a reír nervioso.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda para volver. De todos los errores que había cometido, ese, en definitiva, era el peor. Así que dirigió sus manos al bolsillo de su chaquetón y rebuscó con torpeza su celular. Dejó un mensaje a Bebe, pero aparentemente la chica no tenía señal y el texto de WhatsApp no entró. No tuvo más suerte con Nichole y Red no le caía muy bien. Se le agotaban los recursos, a menos que... ¿Lo haría? _Carajo._ No quedaba otra. Buscó en su agenda al pelinegro con el que compartía cuarto y envió un tímido "Hey, estoy algo complicado. Estoy en el patio, cerca de los columpios, ¿puedes venir?" Aunque, en realidad, lo que escribieron sus dedos fue algo como "Hry, edt algo complicsdo. Patio columppios. Pdes venir?" Y enviar.

Infinitos minutos más tarde, que realmente fueron dos, apareció la figura de Craig con sus zapatillas de lona mal abrochadas y su pijama escondido bajo un polerón gris afelpado en su interior.

—¿Qué mierda te pasó? —Fueron las únicas palabras del azabache.

A Tweek le costó entender que se trataba de su compañero.

—Rebecca. Vodka —Y no pudo evitar reír.

El otro chico gruñó y le hizo callar, luego lo trató de sostener por el hombro para guiarlo hacia el interior del edificio.

Subieron las escaleras, mejor dicho, Craig llevó al rubio casi a rastras y llegaron a la habitación con el chico completamente fuera de sí, soltando varios "lo siento" por la pelea que tuvieron durante el castigo. Craig trataba de hacerle callar aceptando sus disculpas e intentó sentarlo en la cama y tranquilizarlo por un repentino grito sobre conspiraciones del gobierno. Escuchaba las risas de Craig y se sentía estúpido. En su interior sí sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo y quería detenerse, pero no podía, algo en él le traicionaba y, por alguna razón, agarró a Craig por la cintura y sollozó en su polerón como un niño.

—Vamos, Tweek, no te pongas así.

—C-Craig... —No le salían las palabras—. Te quiero, Craig.

Pausa.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido —dijo tratando de arreglar su mala elección de palabras.

Craig no dijo nada, tan solo deshizo el abrazo y le pidió que esperara sin hacer alguna estupidez mientras él regresaba. Pasaron unos minutos en el que giró por la pieza sintiendo su estómago ardiendo e incitándolo a devolver. Se quejaba a la nada cuando su compañero volvió con una bebida deportiva en las manos. Se la ofreció y, al recibir el rechazo, convenció al rubio de beberla. Tenía gusto a naranja falsa y su tinte, el color de esta misma, aunque con un toque, en realidad muy notorio, de fantasía, pero esos detalles eran obvios, ¿qué más podía esperar de una energética? Estando ebrio, su mente parecía exigir más cosas que las que desearía bajo circunstancias normales. Siguió riendo sin causa hasta que Craig le comunicó que le ayudaría a sacarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama. Se tiñó de rojo y se percató del rostro colorado del azabache, supo entonces que aquella tarea era bastante incómoda para ambos, a pesar de ya haberse cambiado de ropa uno frente al otro cuando jugaban con los disfraces de la sala de teatro. Pero dejó que las manos temblorosas de Craig —¿temblaba?— buscaran los broches de su chaquetón y los botones de su camisa. Trató de deshacerse del resto de su ropa por su cuenta, pero no lo logró.

Craig lucía tímido y él se preguntaba dónde había ido el pelinegro con rostro calmado y que desprendía seguridad. Pero le gustaba esa faceta.

Lo último que recordó fue a Craig obligándole a tomar hasta la última gota de la bebida energética y luego haber sido tapado por una manta.

…

Al abrir los ojos una vez más, se sintió desorientado por completo y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se incorporó y cayó en la cuenta de que el azabache dormía de rodillas en el piso y con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos sobre la cama. Se sintió culpable. Y más aún cuando notó que era sábado por la mañana e iba tarde a su taller, así que tendría que moverse entre las sábanas despertando a su compañero en el acto. Este pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se quejó por el dolor que le había dejado la pose, al mismo tiempo, Tweek gimió por la migraña y tuvo que detenerse cuando todo, incluido su estómago, giró. Craig corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo por los hombros e hizo que el rubio se volviera a sentar.

—¿Te sientes bien?

 _No, claro que no._

 _—_ Sí… es sólo que…

—Espérame aquí. No te muevas.

Obedeció y vio al chico rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con otra botella de bebida deportiva, esta vez de limón. Frunció el ceño sin comprender por qué eso le serviría de algo, pero no se negó a beberla como al principio. Pronto, Craig le animó a moverse ya y le exigió que bebiera el líquido hasta que se sintiera completamente bien o hasta acabarla, incluso si debía hacerlo durante la clase de fotografía. Entonces comprendió por qué había días, sobre todo antes de conocer al pelinegro, en el que este depositaba sobre su mesa una energética grande y la bebía sin preocuparse de las miradas de los profesores o el resto de alumnos riendo por su poco interés de acatar las reglas básicas del establecimiento.

Aún le quedaba bebida cuando recibió su tercera tarea del taller. Debía entregar, la siguiente semana, una serie de fotografías para después analizarlas en clases. El verdadero trabajo era que tendría que elegir a una persona que estuviera dispuesta y tuviera suficiente tiempo libre para ser la protagonista de sus fotos. Y eso acababa de escribirle a Rebecca después de que la chica le preguntara sobre su día.

—¿Con quién hablas que te ríes tanto? —Preguntó Craig.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba estorbando el estudio silencioso del otro chico.

—Rebecca.

—Dios, tan sólo… ¿cuánto más harás esperar a esa niña?

—¿Esperar qué?

—Que la invites a salir.

—Ya hemos salido —respondió y vio cómo el azabache giraba a verlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Han salido para algo más que beber vodka o sacar fotos?

—¿No?

—Porque eso lo haces hasta conmigo. Eso no cuenta como cita.

 _¿En serio?_

—¿Y qué cuenta c-como cita?

Craig le observó por unos instantes algo molesto, soltó el lápiz sobre la mesa y giró completamente la silla mientras pensaba en qué decir. Mientras, Tweek aguardaba silencioso y atento, dejando el celular de lado.

—¿Lo típico? Tú la conoces más que yo, deberías saber qué le atrae. ¿Salir por helado? ¿El parque de atracciones? ¿Cine? No sé. ¿Qué le gusta?

—Las fotos.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Las mascotas?

—No me preguntes a mí —dijo bufando—. Llévala a una de esas cosas de adopción de mascotas y luego vayan por un helado.

—¿Todo es en el pueblo? ¿No hay nada que hacer por aquí?

El azabache se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas, levantó el marco y empujó las puertas de madera para extender sus brazos hacia el aire helado que circulaba a esas horas del día. Le pidió a Tweek que se acercara con un gesto.

—¿Ves eso?

—¿Árboles?

—Árboles. Infinitos árboles. ¿Crees en serio que vaya a haber algo que le guste aquí? No hay nada en kilómetros.

—P-por eso mismo no la puedo llevar al pueblo, ¿cómo llegaría hasta allá? ¿Parar un auto es romántico?

—No, creo que no. No para ella, al menos.

—¿Qué es romántico según tú?

Nuevamente silencio con un pelinegro intentando pensar en algo y con un expectante y concentrado rubio.

—El bosque de noche, mirar las estrellas, ¿acampar? Caminar bajo la lluvia… Incluso hacer parar un auto es lindo si estás junto a _esa_ persona —dijo—. Bien, eso sonó gay.

—Sí, MUY gay.

—El parque de atracciones suena bien.

—Ok. Lo intentaré.

Se paró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y se detuvo en pleno trayecto.

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo le digo?

El muchacho de cabellos negros estampó su mano en su rostro y se masajeó las sienes. Tweek escucharía una larga charla.

—Espera, ¿lo vas a hacer AHORA?

—¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros y el rubio abandonó la habitación tras dar las gracias por más consejos. Era la segunda vez que los escuchaba. Craig aún podía ser una buena persona cuando se lo proponía y eso le gustaba, en realidad, lo que le gustaba, era sentir que podía hablar con él sin temer otra vez.

—¡Hey, Rebecca!

La chica se detuvo, volteó meneando sus cabellos castaño oscuro y le sonrió. Tweek dio dos pasos —tal como dijo Craig— y le propuso salir sin mostrarse desesperado; tranquilo y algo desinteresado, siempre cool. Algo que se veía mucho más natural en Craig que en él, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo y, además, las recomendaciones del pelinegro estaban basadas en sus experiencias, tanto reales como imaginarias, y en las de Clyde, quien cortejaba sin prisa, calmado y actuando sin interés, casi haciéndose de rogar, pero sin dejar que la presa se alejara demasiado. Probablemente no necesitaba tanto juego para obtener un "sí" de Rebecca, de hecho, la chica se veía dispuesta a ser ella misma quien invitara a Tweek a salir. Pero ya estaba invitada, la invitación, aceptada y Tweek esperaba en la entrada del internado a que la muchacha terminara de arreglarse.

Estaba nervioso, su corazón palpitaba a mil y se sentía intranquilo. Jamás había invitado a nadie a salir y le preocupaba bastante el cómo podría llegar a concluir la jornada. ¿Qué pasaría si el helado no le gustaba? ¿Si se aburría de él? ¿Si la chica se sentía forzada a estar allí? ¿Si en verdad jugaba con él? ¿Si llovía tendría que tener una chaqueta para ella? Tal vez sería mejor si volviera por una parka o un chaquetón en caso de mal tiempo. ¿Otra muda? No. Eso sería ridículo. Tal vez llevar dinero extra no era una mala idea, ¿cuánto costaba un parque de diversiones, en todo caso?

La joven llegó, Tweek la encaminó hacia la carretera, despidió al portero y emprendieron camino hacia el pueblo. Llenó de preguntas a Rebecca para asegurarse que iba preparada contra la lluvia y el frío hasta que esta rio y le pidió que no se preocupara, pues iba completamente equipada para cualquier inconveniente, haciendo que el chico se calmara un poco.

El auto que les llevó era cómodo, pero Tweek deseó haber tenido su propio vehículo y una licencia de conducir para hacer del viaje algo de más clase, pero la chica sonreía, estaba satisfecha. El rubio temía que sintiera que no era lo suficientemente bueno y quería, al menos, aparentar que era un ganador. Poco natural, así sería su primera cita, siempre acongojado de lo que su amiga pudiese pensar de él. Quizás no había sido una buena idea salir del recinto escolar. Eso pensó mientras caminaban por la Casa del terror y Rebecca se afirmaba de él, quien, trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de que no le diera miedo alguno de los personajes que saltaban frente a ellos tan sonrientes.

Tweek descubrió que su puntería era un asco y que las montañas rusas no eran sus favoritas, pero que el helado era muy eficiente contra sus nervios.

El ocaso los sorprendió en la noria, haciendo que deseara haber traído consigo su Canon, aunque su iPhone le ayudó, en cierto modo, a compensar su ausencia. Fue allí, con el aparato aún entre las manos, donde creyó prudente acercarse al rostro de la chica y robarle un beso.

Sintió escalofríos.

Se hizo de noche y supieron que llegarían tarde al internado. En definitiva, no quería otro mes de castigo, así que hizo lo posible por apurarse en llegar a la carretera y tratar de parar al vehículo que les llevaría al recinto. El oscuro manto les envolvió y el rubio se dio cuenta de que en ese momento él era un protector y que el camino que recorrían no era uno de los más seguros de South Park. Tembló. Se sentía desprotegido e inseguro, pero trató de disimularlo y abandonar los pensamientos paranoicos que volaban por su mente a gran velocidad. ¿Rebecca lo notaba? Y de pronto prefirió que Craig estuviese ahí, a su lado, junto a ellos y con su rostro impasible, fuerte.

Aún con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, recibió un mensaje. Era del azabache. Extraño.

 _"Dónde estás? Ya cerraron las rejas"_

A lo que respondió con

"Carretera. Me ayudas a pasar?"

Sabía que Craig había ayudado a entrar a estudiantes por la noche al internado, siempre obteniendo dinero a cambio, claro. Era un experto cuando estaba en su territorio.

" _Bien. Dime cuando te acerques"_

Lograron hacer parar a un auto y se subieron algo desconfiados, pero animados por el frío aterrador que acechaba en el exterior.

Una vez frente a las temibles rejas negras del internado, tragaron en seco algo desesperados por la presencia del portero haciendo su guardia y la ausencia del azabache; pero pronto apareció un mensaje en la pantalla de Tweek diciéndole que rodearan la valla con cuidado y llegaran hasta la mitad del patio en silencio. El rubio se sintió en una película de acción o, quizás, terror, escabulléndose como un criminal y asustado como una presa, pero siempre probándose como alguien con éxito, siempre impresionando a la muchacha. Reían en voz baja cuando encontraron a Craig esperándolos.

—No me dijiste que venías con ella.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Igual teníamos que pasar.

—Te puedo hacer pasar al sector de hombres, porque lo tengo casi despejado, pero no en el de las mujeres. No podemos pasar para allá de noche. —Suspiró pasando sus manos por el pelo antes de abrir el pequeño candado que aprisionaba las cadenas de la puertecilla de rejas oculta—. Ya sé. Sube al cuarto mientras paso a Rebecca, tengo una idea.

—No.

Claro que no. Él había puesto a la castaña en esa situación, él la llevaría de regreso. Eso es lo que un caballero haría, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo iré con Rebecca.

—Tweek, no me hagas la vida más difícil. Me pediste ayuda, me estoy arriesgando, al menos sigue mi plan.

Rebecca pasó por la puerta y se aferró a Tweek.

—Bien, bien. Vamos los tres. —Gruñó—. Me joden la noche.

Avanzaron por el ripio con la mayor cautela posible, evitando pisar muy firme, y llegaron hasta la ventana del laboratorio que esperaba abierta desde lo alto. Craig los ayudó a subir y trepó tras ellos cerrándola. Pareció meditar unos momentos algo irritado, pero de pronto cambió el gesto para hacerles una seña. Lo siguieron. Tuvieron que esconderse en la sala de aseo por unos minutos mientras unos profesores charlaban por el pasillo y corrieron sin hacer ruido hasta casi toparse con uno de los inspectores haciendo ronda. Se ocultaron una vez más y jugaron así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta lograr llegar al edificio de las chicas y al piso correcto para dejar a Rebecca con las instrucciones de fingir estar caminando hacia el baño. La castaña se despidió y se internó en su pasillo.

Ahora debían escapar del edificio de las señoritas.

Tomaron el mismo camino, repitieron las mismas acciones, se recostaron en la muralla de la escalera y…

—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí, jovencitos?

 _Mierda._


	6. Craig y esos chicos (Craig)

**SETTING FIRE TO OUR INSIDES FOR FUN**

 **...**

No era culpa de Tweek, pero no podía dejar de regañarlo. Sabía que estaba haciendo sentir terrible al rubio sin motivo alguno y eso le molestaba, pero mientras más le irritaba el retarle, más furioso se ponía. Odiaba a Tweek por ponerle en esa situación, odiaba a Tweek por haber hecho que le gustara, también lo odiaba por haber invitado a Rebecca a salir y por haberle sacado de la cama para acudir a su llamada de auxilio. Mientras más lo odiaba, más fuerte le gritaba. ¿Lo peor? Tweek no se defendía, sólo callaba mirándolo a los ojos y al piso una y otra vez. Se desquitaba con él por frustración cuando, en realidad, debía darle palmadas en la espalda, disculparse y reír por su mala suerte, pero esa imagen estaba lejos de cumplirse.

—¡No quería otro mes de castigo!

—Como si a mí me gustara esto, Craig. Ahora todas las chicas creen que somos unos pervertidos —Bufó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, lo que las chicas piensen? Deja de pensar con la v–

—¡No es eso! Ellas son mis amigas, ¿sabes? Las únicas que tengo.

—Entonces lo entenderán.

—¿A ti no te preocupa?

—Me preocupa que no podré salir de este jodido lugar en mis días libres.

—Lo siento, Craig —dijo finalmente, haciendo que el pelinegro deseara no haberle gritado—. Debí escucharte.

 _Claro que debiste hacerlo._

Craig no habló.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que Rebecca aclarara la situación?

—Pensé que no querrías que ella saliera perjudicada —contestó Craig.

En realidad no quería tener que compartir castigo con la castaña… Y la quería lejos de Tweek. Oh, Dios, era tan egoísta e hipócrita.

Estaba muy cansado como para escuchar la larga respuesta de su compañero, así que se dio vuelta entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, obligando implícitamente a que este apagara la luz. Lo hizo. Sólo debían esperar a que llegara el día siguiente, el primer domingo más aburrido por tener que pasarlo tras las rejas del internado, sin posibilidades de salir.

Clyde le había enviado un mensaje por la mañana pidiendo que fuera a su cuarto, pues Butters le estaba aburriendo demasiado y pensaba iniciarlo en la "vida loca". Craig rio ante semejante texto y partió abandonando al rubio en la pieza.

McCormick y Stoley se encontraban junto a Donovan, Stotch y una buena cantidad de cervezas introducidas clandestinamente a las habitaciones. Craig hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa satisfecha y cerró la puerta tras de sí dando vuelta al seguro. Sería una buena mañana.

—Si pudimos con Tweek, podremos con Butters, estoy seguro —dijo Clyde sonriendo.

—¿Hicieron que Tweek tomara? —Preguntó Kenny entre risas mientras sorbía su botella de cerveza.

—Sí. Casi lo matamos —respondió el castaño, imitando a Kenny.

Invitaron a Butters al círculo y le pasaron su primera bebida alcohólica. No fue un espectáculo tan tranquilo como el de Tweek, pero el chico logró activarse y sacar a flote todo su ser reprimido por la timidez, lo que era bueno.

Ebrio, pero no tanto, se fue Craig bajo las palabras del grupo por que se quedara, dando la excusa de que quería tomar aire limpio. Salió así por una de las puertas laterales dispuesto a saltar la valla e internarse en el bosque para pensar en los líos que se estaban acumulando en su vida. Aunque lo de saltar la valla era innecesario, pues conservaba las llaves de una de las rejas del recinto, pero debía agregarle adrenalina a su monótona vida. Eso planeaba hacer cuando se encontró con la imagen de las amigas de Tweek rodeando a una castaña —¿Esa era Rebecca? Estaba muy arreglada— y a Tweek, quienes reían junto con el resto del grupo. Decidió acercarse. Y mientras lo hacía, sus ojos capturaron el preciso momento en que la chica entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tweek y este la besaba. Algo se detuvo dentro de su pecho y se deslizó como vidrio roto, pero eso no le hizo detener su marcha. Llegó donde la pareja y sus amigas.

—Hey, Tweek.

—¡Hola, Craig!

Estaba feliz, eso se podía notar.

—¿Estás listo para una sesión de fotos?

 _Oh, no._

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

 _Por favor, no._

 _—_ Ya sabes, eso de ser tu modelo.

 _Craig, ¿qué haces?_

—Ah, eso… —soltó el rubio, algo sorprendido—. Pues, ¿no sé?

—Espera. —Cortó Rebecca—. ¿Le pediste a Craig que fuera tu modelo?

—¿Oh? ¿No te lo dijo?

 _Basta, Craig._

—No… Creo que omitió esa parte. —Ahora se dirigió a Tweek—. ¿Pensé que sería yo tu modelo?

Su voz demostraba su enojo. Estaba molesta.

—Lo siento, Rebecca. ¿Era muy importante para ti?

El grupo de amigas se notó incómodo.

—¿Que si era importante…? No, Tweek, sólo pensé que sería lindo —dijo—, yo mejor me iré a retocar mi maquillaje. ¿Te importa, Bebe?

—Claro. —Aceptó la rubia y ambas dejaron el patio.

Craig estaba en un estado que no podía decidirse entre triunfante o desgraciado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Odió su impulsividad, pero… ¡Ella no tenía derecho! ¿O sí? No, quien no tenía derecho era él. No podía arruinar una relación así, aunque… ¿eso era tan importante? Él jamás mintió, sólo dijo verdades en un momento inadecuado. Tweek no podía enojarse por eso…

—¿Pero cuál es tu problema?

Se sintió empujado por el rubio. Por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

—Es tu culpa por no decirle.

—¡Sabías que se iba a enojar!

—Alguien tenía que decirle si tú no hacías. ¿Por qué le temes tanto? Se supone que convivan y–

—No vengas con esa mierda, Craig. ¿Tú qué sabes? Además, no es como si yo fuera tu amigo, ¿verdad?

 _Ouch._

Era cierto, Craig no sabía, pero sí sabía que Tweek estaba aparentando ser alguien que no era para estar con Rebecca y eso le enfermaba. Y sobre lo de ser amigos…

—¿Estás ebrio? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios.

—No…

—¡Estás ebrio!

Sí, claro que sentiría el olor de la botella que Stotch pasó a verter sobre su ropa y el inconfundible aroma a Cuba Libre.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Sólo vete, Craig. Vete.

Y como Craig no se movió, Tweek se fue y, tras él, partió el grupillo de chicas. Había armado una escena en grande. ¿Por qué no pudo resistirse? ¿Por qué no pudo comportarse? Ahora Tweek no lo querría cerca. _Carajo._ ¿¡Por qué todo era tan difícil!? ¿Y desde cuándo le interesaba tanto el rubio hasta el punto de comenzar una competencia por él? Porque estaba claro que estaba compitiendo con Rebecca. Había algo en ella que no le calzaba. Algo en ella… Algo en Rebecca… Tal vez eran sólo celos. Tendría que contenerse. Y ahora, tratar de recuperar a Tweek, porque este no podía evitarlo para siempre, ¿verdad? Y ya suponía que lo evitaría, era lo que a Tweek mejor se le daba, igual que a él.

Pero ahora mismo empezaría la maldita tarea de arte y, para eso, escaparía, como era su plan en primer lugar, al bosque. Pero, claro, antes debería ir a su pieza y buscar sus lápices, y así, probablemente, se encontraría con el rubio. No quería eso. Ahora estaba avergonzado. ¿Habría sido el alcohol?

Su compañero, para su alivio, no estaba allí; tomó su croquera, los lápices, una goma y partió al patio a saltar la dichosa valla. Las suelas de sus All Star —que calzaba a pesar del frío, pues eran más cómodas—, rasparon la tierra aún tapizada por la maldita escarcha y el pelinegro tuvo que hacer una pirueta para no deslizarse y caer. El alcohol ingerido no estaba de su parte, así que se mareó con la hazaña. Le restó importancia, o eso trató, y se dejó envolver por el bosque verde y helado. Miró la foto que había tomado de las decoraciones de Tweek y sonrió con pena. Le haría un regalo. Tal vez así sería perdonado. No sabía dibujar muy bien, pero sabía que si se lo proponía, podría hacer su mejor obra. Haría un dibujo de la foto y, así, le enseñaría a Tweek que a él le importaba lo que fuera que tuvieran que no era amistad y que si hacía cosas a propósito que pudieran terminar mal, sería por su propio bien. _Vaya mentira._ Pero haría lo que fuera por tener al rubio feliz.

Los trazos inundaron la hoja en blanco y, poco a poco, tomaron forma. Comenzaba a nublarse cuando terminaba su dibujo. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que era la idea más patética que había tenido en su vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiarla, el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora faltaba rezar por que funcionara, porque si él recibiera eso como disculpa no sabría cómo responder y quizás no sería de la mejor forma. _Gracias, alcohol._ Suspiró. Nunca había que tomar decisiones bajo los efectos de ese elixir destruye relaciones.

Agarró su croquera y volvió a escalar la reja. Admiró su dibujo una vez más sentenciando que no había quedado tan mal como esperaba, de hecho, pasaba con la etiqueta de decente, así que tal vez no sería un mal regalo. Ahora, esa también era su tarea de artes y tendría que presentársela a la profesora primero, ya que estaba entregando el trabajo semanas tarde y se estaba arriesgando a una mala nota. ¿O se lo entregaría primero a Tweek? Era domingo, probablemente la mujer ni siquiera se encontraba en el internado.

Subió las escaleras y llegó a su pieza, ahí se encontró con Tweek, quien, apenas le vio entrar, se escabulló enfadado hacia la puerta. _No era para enojarse tanto…_

—Tweek, espera.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hey, no te enojes. Lamento mucho lo que pasó allá.

—Bien. —Respondió seco.

—Y algo de lo que dijiste… eso de no ser amigos, ¿no lo somos?

¿Lo consideraba su amigo?

—No lo sé, Craig, dímelo tú.

Justo ahora, lo que menos quería era ser su amigo.

Sacó su croquera con su corazón casi saltando dentro de su pecho, abrió en la página correcta y se la entregó rogando que sus dedos no tiritaran. Tweek miró el papel extrañado y después sorprendido.

—Yo… —empezó—. No quería que te enojaras así. Y meditándolo un poco, pensé que estaría bien hacerte un regalo… Ya que sí eres mi amigo y creo que no he logrado ha-hacértelo notar. ¿Qué dices?

No era bueno con las palabras, en realidad, era terrible y odiaba hablar de más, pero su estúpida mente le exigía con creces que se disculpara con un largo discurso que iba trabajando en el momento.

—Gracias.

Las palabras se enredaron en su cabeza cuando sintió los brazos de Tweek rodearle en un abrazo que mantuvo por eternos segundos. No lo apartó por más que su lado lógico le exigía que lo hiciera. Con ambas manos sujetó las extremidades de Tweek y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta notar que el chico sollozaba.

—Hey, Tweek, ¿qué pasa?

El rubio se separó de él y le sonrió. Estaba riendo y llorando a la vez. Una extraña imagen para Craig, quien jamás había visto así al muchacho, pero una imagen que atesoraría por siempre. Lo entendió y rio con él. Era el primer amigo que hacía Tweek Tweak en el internado desde su llegada.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se percató de sus palpitaciones descontroladas. Era obvio que Tweek las había sentido también. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no… ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar? ¿Te parece una locura más?

El rubio aceptó, feliz.

Ambos escaparon saltando la misma reja que Craig había dejado media hora atrás. Tweek aterrizó mal, pero sostuvo que se encontraba bien y caminaron hacia el corazón del bosque, allí, donde les aguardaba el valle, mejor dicho, el precipicio oculto por árboles traicioneros. Con aspecto despreocupado, Craig se dejó fotografiar y recién se detuvieron cuando sintieron que el sol bajaría. Cien sonrisas se había dispuesto el azabache sacarle a su compañero de cuarto, de taller y ahora amigo, y cien sonrisas lograron sacarse mutuamente. Que Tweek estuviera feliz, le hacía sentirse feliz, aunque siempre sus pensamientos volvían a la castaña que le llevaba ventaja sobre él. Al menos sería él quien pasaría tiempo extra con el rubio.

Tras una hora decidieron que sería mejor volver a los dormitorios, pero apenas hubieron traspasado la reja, el azabache tomó el brazo de Tweek y corrieron hacia la bodega del internado, que se alzaba alta y amplia sobre ellos. Craig la escaló y le ofreció la mano al otro muchacho para ayudarle a subir. Treparon y se sentaron en lo alto del techo, junto a los caños de las calderas. Tweek, anonadado, tomó una foto del atardecer. Desde allí arriba, el cielo y los árboles se veían inigualables, casi como si fueran de fantasía, el sol poniéndose y logrando, por fin, iluminar venciendo a las nubes que ahora se alejaban dejando entrever a la agraciada luna, era arte.

—Es hermoso —Suspiró el chico de cabellos amarillos.

—¿Sabes qué sería más hermoso? Un poco de hierba.

—Arruinaste el momento, Craig.

—¿Qué momento? No sabía que estábamos en una cita.

Tweek le pegó con el puño en el hombro. Craig rio.

—Anda a buscar tu hierba y déjame disfrutar.

—Oh, eso no será necesario.

Craig sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo con cinco pitillos hechos por él y le convidó uno. Tweek no lo rechazó. Sacó otro y apretó la rueda del encendedor para que saliera la llama, colocándola entremedio de ellos. Los dos los encendieron al mismo tiempo. Tweek rio tosiendo al no lograr prenderle fuego bien, Craig le acercó la llama y, como no lograba hacerlo arder, le entregó el suyo. Por fin, cuando el rubio dejó de lado la tos, pudieron conversar sobre la vida. En algún momento de la noche, el chullo azul de Craig fue arrastrado por el viento a perderse y Tweek declaró que el pelo de Craig le parecía fascinante y no dejó de tocarlo.

—¡Ya basta! —Rio.

—No, no, mira, mira —dijo haciéndole un extraño peinado.

Craig refunfuñó quedándose en su lugar y vio cómo el rostro de Tweek se acercaba al suyo. Tragó en seco. El aliento del rubio sobre sus labios le llamaba a besarlo, pero no podía. Tweek estaba con alguien más, Tweek gustaba de las chicas, Tweek era su amigo. Y a los amigos no se les besa. _¿Me dejé caer en la friendzone yo solo?_ Se dio cuenta de su fatal error. Por eso y muchas otras razones más retrógradas que vagaron por su mente, reprimió sus deseos y se alejó de él dando alguna excusa para volver a la pieza.

Una vez en su habitación, Craig sacándose la ropa para vestir su pijama y Tweek ya en la cama jugando con su celular, el azabache abrió la boca listo para pronunciar las palabras que cambiarían la vida del joven Tweak.

—Estaba pensando… Quiero presentarte a mi grupo.

Tweek dejó de jugar y miró al azabache.

—¿Ha-hablas en serio?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —Dijo sonriendo.

—Me da miedo…

—Vamos, no muerden. Bueno, Clyde es algo agresivo, pero siempre ha sido así al inicio.

Craig miró en los ojos verdes del muchacho y encontró duda acompañada de un incipiente temor. Tal vez iba muy rápido, pero ahora que lo tenía como amigo, sentía la necesidad de compartir con él no sólo en las tardes a escondidas, sino durante su día a día.

Tardó en convencer al rubio hasta el punto de caer en la desesperación, pues, el chico no sentía que fuera capaz de ganarse la confianza de su círculo. Craig asumió que también se debía a que el único grupo al que había pertenecido había sido tan solo unos meses atrás. Y se preguntó, ¿dónde había estado toda su vida? Llevaba varios años en aquel internado y casi no recordaba haberlo visto, sólo conocía su extraño nombre por la lista durante algunas clases, pero nada más.

La noche pasó rápida gracias al sueño que tenía y el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Se levantó para percatarse de que su compañero ya estaba de pie, vestido y listo para partir a su clase. Lo observó bostezando antes de caminar hacia el closet y sacar su ropa del día. Partió hacia las duchas y repitió su rutina de mañana escolar. Cuando volvió a la pieza dispuesto a buscar sus cuadernos, no había rastros del rubio. Suspiró.

No hubo rastros del rubio en el cuarto, pero sí en su mente. Le fue completamente imposible lograr apartar al muchacho de sus pensamientos durante la hora de matemáticas, de hecho, se ganó unas buenas risotadas cuando la profesora le llamó a completar una ecuación con logaritmos en la pizarra y no pudo realizarla sin los regaños de la mujer. _Genial._ Volvió a su puesto bajo la mirada preocupada de Token y le regaló un gesto de no comprender como respuesta.

El recreo llegó sin que lo notara. El afroamericano le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta preparado para asaltarlo con preguntas, pero estas se desvanecieron apenas Jimmy se incorporó al dúo contando un relato cómico de un suceso de su sala. Craig se perdió en sus palabras al ver la cabellera inconfundible de Tweek saliendo de uno de los salones de clases y partió tras él abandonando a sus amigos.

—¡Hey! ¡Tweek!

—¿Craig? —Preguntó volteando.

—¿No vienes con nosotros?

Paréntesis.

—¿Hablabas en serio?

—Claro que hablaba en serio. Ven.

—N-no lo sé, Craig. No creo que estén muy felices de verme.

—Vamos.

Le tiró del brazo y lo llevó hacia su grupo que le observaba confundido desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Él es Tweek. —Lo presentó.

Los chicos le miraron con el ceño fruncido, extrañados.

—Conocemos a Tweek, Cr– —Empezó el pelinegro.

—Él es Token y él es Jimmy.

—Ho-hola.

—¿Hola? —Corearon los muchachos.

Silencio incómodo en el que Craig le sonrió a su nuevo amigo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, animándolo. A continuación les contó que Tweek y él estaban trabajando en fotografías para el taller del rubio y que él se había convertido en su modelo. Así, de a poco, logró alivianar la tensión e informarle a ambos chicos que él y Tweek compartían más de lo que ellos pensaban. Craig no lo expresaba ni con sus gestos y jamás nadie pensaría que lo hacía, pero, en realidad, temía que sus amigos no reaccionaran bien a su _crush_ y no lo integraran como él tenía planeado.

—¡No van a adivinar lo que pasó con Bebe!

Clyde llegó corriendo, casi saltando, hacia su grupillo y recién se detuvo al ver a Tweak junto a ellos.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Cr-Craig nos p-p-presentaba a su a-amigo.

Callaron.

—¿Su nuevo amigo es Tweek?

Valmer repitió lo dicho por Craig sobre las fotografías.

—Había pensado en una junta por la tarde. ¿Qué opinan? —Invitó Craig.

Donovan le miró alzando una ceja, casi ofendido.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Craig?

El aludido accedió y se alejaron del círculo, dejando a Tweek junto a los otros dos chicos, quienes se esforzaron por conversar con él ignorando los repentinos temblores que le llegaban al rubio fundido en temor.

—No entiendo. ¿Desde cuándo hablan ustedes?

—Somos compañeros de cuarto, Clyde, es imposible no hablar.

—¿Y salen a sacar fotos y fuman y beben? ¿Nos dejaste de lado por ese roba-novias?

—Clyde, no hagas una escena por esto. Sé que Tweek no te cae muy bien, pero, haz el intento, por favor.

—No… No. NO.

—Vamos, amigo. Hazlo por mí.

Clyde le miró apretando la mandíbula, pensando por un minuto y odiándolo por esa frase. Finalmente aceptó a regañadientes. Volvieron al grupo donde Tweek hablaba trabándose en sus palabras y Craig se encargó de fulminar con la mirada a Jimmy que hacía lo posible por no reír, pero fallando con su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Entonces? ¿Habrá junta? —Preguntó Clyde rodeando con un brazo al rubio y mirando al resto.

—¿Dónde? —Quiso saber Token.

—En el bosque. Las piezas están bajo mucha vigilancia por lo de De'Lorne.

Había escuchado retazos de información sobre el incidente del grupo de Christophe De'Lorne. Tomó lugar la noche anterior, mientras él fumaba con Tweek, en el corredor de los de penúltimo año —algunos de ellos constituían parte de su círculo de amistades—, pero no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Algo sobre haber fumado dentro del edificio y activado las alarmas de humo de todo el piso. Los encontraron ebrios y Chris, al parecer, golpeó a un inspector en medio del caos.

Ese tipo de cosas se solía mantener en secreto por las autoridades del establecimiento, pues podría manchar la reputación del prestigioso Internado de South Park, pero, claro, asuntos de tal calibre corrían rápido entre los estudiantes y las sospechas aumentaban cuando una familia de poder se veía afectada, en este caso, la Fields, porque, al parecer, Gregory se encontraba entre los presentes. Probablemente ni él ni De'Lorne serían expulsados y, quizás, ni siquiera suspendidos.

—¿No han entrado a ninguna aún o sí?

—No lo sé, Craig, espero que no. No han dicho nada. Si entran a la mía, estoy muerto. McCormick dejó su porquería en mi closet.

—Pensé que compraban todo entre los dos. Es tu porquería también.

—No es eso lo que le diré al director.

Clyde sonrió. Craig le dio un golpe en la cabeza y rieron.

—Eres un imbécil, Clyde.

—Sé salvar mi trasero —afirmó el castaño—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decíamos sobre la junta?

—Será a la salida. Nadie de aquí tiene talleres después de clases. ¿Tweek? —Quiso saber Token.

—No. Yo n-no tengo.

Fue decidido.

Pasó las siguientes clases pensando en cómo saldrían las cosas, ideando un plan completo sobre todas las interacciones que haría para que todo saliera a la perfección. Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad. Una cosa era estar con Tweek a solas y que todo se diera casi de forma mágica —aunque a veces sí realizaba una pauta mental— y la otra era hacer que Tweek y sus amigos convivieran sin que Clyde terminara matando a Tweek, que era lo que más le alarmaba.

Notó al rubio incómodo durante el almuerzo. Los cinco compartían la mesa que quedaba frente a la de Marsh, una que Craig y sus amigos llevaban tanto tiempo ocupando que ya nadie se apresuraba a reclamarla aunque fuera la única desocupada.

No fue el único en darse cuenta de los deseos de Tweek por desaparecer e irse con su grupo de chicas que le observaba desde la mesa del fondo y tampoco fue el primero en hacer algo al respecto. Token, conociendo al intruso por los relatos de Nichole, enfocó la conversación en un tema por completo desagradable para Craig: Rebecca Cotswolds. Tucker llegó a hacer rechinar su tenedor sobre el plato al escuchar su nombre, espantando así a sus amigos con el sonido.

—Sé que están saliendo, pero, ¿te gusta?

Clyde le miraba no muy convencido tras unos minutos de conversación centrada en la castaña.

—Ella es… uh, linda.

—Esa no es una respuesta válida, Tweek.

—E-e-escuché que K-Kyle la tenía en la mi-mira.

—Y yo que casi una clase entera la tenía en la mira —agregó Black.

—Yo la tendría en la mira.

Tweek atacó con la mirada a Clyde. Craig rio junto a Jimmy.

—Si no estuviera con Bebe, claro.

—Clyde, tú tienes a todas en la mira estés o no con Bebe.

—No, Token, ellas me tienen en la mira a mí.

Risas. Tweek no pudo evitar reír también. Craig sintió esa agradable cálida sensación al oírle y verle seguir la conversación con sus amigos. Y en parte porque esa conversación ya no tenía como centro a la castaña que tanto detestaba. Mientras más lejos de su mente la tuviera Tweek, mejor para él.

 **…**

—… Y d-de-desde entonces no nos d-dejan entrar al ci-ci-cine —contaba Jimmy sosteniendo un Cuba Libre con una de sus manos.

Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin y Craig observaba riendo a Tweek, quien escuchaba atento las hazañas del grupo. El rubio, probablemente sintiéndose observado, lo atrapó mirándolo y el azabache apartó la mirada de inmediato algo abochornado y fingiendo estar mirando los árboles.

—Desde entonces vemos todo en Netflix.

—Tu Netflix. —Rio Clyde.

—Mi Netflix. Que por alguna razón ustedes tienen la contraseña. —Bufó Black.

—Sentimos ser unos parásitos, Token, pero la economía no anda muy bien en casa.

Donovan tomó al seco su mezcla con ron y Jimmy sugirió jugar "Casarse, matar y coger", la idea fue bien recibida por todos los presentes, excepto Tweek, quien no conocía sobre el juego y, por motivos más que obvios, jamás lo había jugado.

—Mira, ponemos a tres personas y tienes que elegir qué harías con cada una de ellas. Por ejemplo, Craig, tienes a Batman, a Mackey y a Wendy.

Momento de reflexión. Craig tomó un largo sorbo que le hizo arder hasta el alma antes de contestar.

 _Batman es millonario, Mackey, un imbécil y Wendy, una puta._

—Mato a Mackey, cojo con Wendy y me caso con Batman, porque tiene dinero.

—Bu-buena elección —apoyó Valmer.

—Token, tienes a Bebe, a Kyle y a… A mí.

Meditó.

—Te mato a ti, Clyde, me caso con Kyle y cojo con tu novia.

—¿¡Por qué me matas a mí!?

—Porque eres un llorón y de seguro arruinas nuestra boda.

—Tweek, tienes a Cartman, Red y Craig.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque así es el juego. Elige rápido.

—M-mato a Cartman, cojo con Craig y me caso con Red.

—¿Cogerías con Craig en vez de Red?

—¡Dijiste que eligiera rápido! —Chilló.

Se burlaron.

—Jimmy, tienes a Craig, Iron Man y a Hulk.

—Mato a Hu-Hulk, me caso con Iron Man y c-cojo con Craig.

—¿Por qué conmigo? Yo cogería con Iron Man en ese caso —rio Tucker derramando un poco de su vaso.

—Porque si T-Tweek quiere co-coger contigo, debe ser por algo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Y-yo no quiero coger con Craig!

—Muy tarde, Tweek, ya nadie te cree.

Mientras molestaban al rubio, algo en su interior hacía que se ruborizara con cada frase. _Rayos._ Mirar al muchacho se le hacía cada vez más difícil y este mismo parecía sentirse muy incómodo con las bromas. _¡Es sólo un juego!_

—Oh, vamos, claro que Tweek quiere coger conmigo, ¿quién no querría?

—¡Craig! —Le gritó el chico en cuestión.

El azabache le lanzó un beso guiñándole el ojo y el grupo perdió por completo la compostura. Las carcajadas no se irían hasta que Clyde sacara de su bolsillo una pipa y Token pusiera un poco de hierba en ella. Tweek observó confundido.

—¿Por qué siempre terminan fumando? Esto va a salir mal.

—No es tan grave, Tweek —respondió el afroamericano—. Jimmy una vez probó éxtasis.

El rostro de su compañero de cuarto fue digno de un retrato.

—Tranquilízate, Tweek, nunca ha pasado nada.

Prendieron la pipa y la compartieron por turnos. Craig y su grupo solían juntarse al menos una vez al mes a beber y fumar marihuana. No se consideraba un adicto y podía vivir sin aquellas cosas sin problemas —salvo por la nicotina, siempre necesitaba un cigarrillo—, pero era una costumbre que habían adoptado y que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Token, planeaba dejar. Eso sí, se sentía algo mal por haber llevado a Tweek por aquel camino. Tweek se veía un niño tan sano… Lo descubrió de hígado y pulmones vírgenes y ahora allí estaba, con ellos, ahogándose con el humo de la hierba, exhalando por la boca y con los ojos irritados sólo para conseguir un poco de diversión.

Tomó la pipa que Clyde repartía a cada uno e inspiró lento y largo, luego dejó que el humo fuera expulsado por su nariz e hizo una seña para que la pipa llegara a Jimmy. Token, por otro lado, encendió un pitillo y lo hizo circular también. Craig vigiló a Tweek. El chico fumaría por segunda vez y ahora sí le haría efecto la droga. Quizás demasiado si se le sumaba haber roto la regla de no mezclar hierba con alcohol.

Tweek tenía razón. Las cosas no saldrían bien aquella tarde.


	7. El sueño (Tweek)

**HOW CAN I SLEEP IF I DON'T HAVE DREAMS?**

 **...**

Y llegó diciembre.

Llegó junto con el espíritu navideño.

Tweek disfrutaba tanto de aquellas fiestas que se aproximaban que, incluso, ayudó a la brigada de Wendy a decorar el gran pino que habían cortado para poner en el centro del internado junto con su nuevo grupo, el de Craig.

O quizás no era tan así.

Los chiches y cintas de colores navideños sólo le recordaban a Clyde quebrándose una pierna después de caer desde un árbol al estar bajo los efectos de dos potentes drogas… Eso y gritos y llantos y desesperación… y demasiada presión para su mente. Recordaba el preciso momento en que todo el grupo se dio cuenta de que la habían jodido a lo grande. Llevar a Donovan hacia el interior del internado tratando de parecer normal y sin levantar sospechas fue la odisea más abrumadora de toda su vida y, al parecer, pedir auxilio en enfermería no sería suficiente. Una ambulancia. Llamar a una bendita ambulancia. Esa fue la solución para el agonizante castaño. Vieron cómo llevaban al chico hacia el interior del vehículo de emergencia y supieron que estaban perdidos, de seguro le tomarían alguna muestra de algo y encontrarían todo el alcohol y THC circulando en su organismo.

No sabían qué podía pasar si encontraban a un joven de su edad drogado, pero estaban seguros de que nada bueno le esperaba a Clyde en el pueblo y tampoco a ellos en la oficina del director.

Acumular castigos era la tarea _favorita_ de Tweek. Ahora no sólo no podría salir los fines de semana por su cuenta, sino que él y sus nuevos amigos tendrían que aventurarse en la bodega y sótano a buscar luces y guirnaldas paras adornar todo el edificio. Lo único bueno era que no habían llamado a sus padres y no habían sido expulsados o algo similar, y todo eso gracias a lo de De'Lorne, pues el establecimiento no quería tener más motivos para ser el foco de atención de los apoderados. Eso sí, todas sus pertenencias obtenidas ilícitamente fueron requisadas y ahora tendrían mayores restricciones y las revisiones de habitación se llevarían a cabo más seguido que antes.

Craig no lucía muy feliz mientras se subía a la escalera y le pedía más esferas de colores, de hecho, cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra respondía con esos fieros ojos que a veces le cortaban el habla. Tragó en seco. Craig Tucker a veces podía dar mucho miedo.

Aparte del odio en las facciones y movimientos del azabache, podía reconocer preocupación, claro, esto era por Clyde, aunque si le preguntaban sobre el muchacho simplemente encogería los hombros y avanzaría sin decir palabra. Craig ocultaba tantas cosas…

—Tweek…

Sus ojos fallaban en esconder sus verdaderas emociones. Se sentía tan bien poder descifrarlas… Le gustaba la sensación de saber lo que Craig mantenía en secreto.

Su compañero era muy bueno manteniendo todo su ser bajo una capa de serenidad. No sabía si era porque así se sentía más cómodo, evitando los problemas que acarreaba el dejarse llevar por los sentimientos casi de forma impulsiva o si lo hacía por aparentar ser cool. Fuera como fuera, le salía bastante bien y mantenía esa aura de misterio que hacía que la gente quisiera acercarse, pero a la vez no, pues se sentía muy lejos del alcance del promedio. Craig era, sin duda, un–

—TWEEK.

—¡Ack! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

 _¿En qué estaba?_

Los orbes de Tucker reflejaron sorpresa y extrañeza al mismo tiempo, pero suavizó pronto el ceño antes de hablarle.

—Más chiches —pidió con voz de estar harto de la vida.

—Oh… Y-ya voy.

Se acercó a una de las cajas y sacó más bolitas navideñas. Subió unos escalones de la escala en L y entregó las esferas a Craig. Este, por alguna extraña razón, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de lado. Lo que menos esperaba en ese momento de parte del azabache era una mueca tan alegre, pero devolvió el gesto con una más disimulada. Craig se comportaba de una manera muy rara en esos últimos días. _Será porque no está Clyde…_ Tal vez la falta de su mejor amigo hacía que actuara de esa forma. O tal vez el chico era bipolar y jamás se lo había dicho. O tal vez era una forma de olvidar la miseria que sentía por el castigo. O tal vez estaba tratando de olvidar su enojo. O tal vez…

No se quedaría mirando al pelinegro otra vez sólo para poder saber qué trataba de encubrir ahora. Tardaría mucho y se olvidaría de su trabajo. Y… Además, sería raro. ¿Habría incomodado a Craig por haberse quedado tanto rato mirándolo? Tal vez por eso le sonrió. Tal vez era una sonrisa incómoda que decía "deja de mirarme, imbécil". _Oh, Dios…_ Apartó la mirada de Craig y se dedicó a observar a Wendy que ahora caminaba hacia él.

—¿No quieres descansar, Tweek? Puedo tomar tu lugar si quieres.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo que sostener adornos, Craig es el que hace el trabajo. Tal vez él quiera descansar…

La mirada que le obsequió la pelinegra fue suficiente para entender que ella quería estar a solas con Craig. Le dio escalofríos. Estaba interrumpiendo el crecimiento de la relación amorosa que todos predecían. _A Wendy le gusta Craig. A Craig le gusta Wendy._ Dio un paso atrás y aceptó la propuesta, pero la voz de Craig se interpuso.

—¿Wendy?

—¿Sí?

—¿No quieres cubrirme un rato? Me duelen los brazos.

No era lo que Wendy quería, pero no se negó. El azabache bajó las escaleras sobándose el antebrazo e intercambió puestos con la muchacha. Craig se reunió con Tweek al lado de las cajas y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera algo tonto por quedarse parado, así que se hizo lugar en el piso también.

—Supongo que tenías razón con eso de fumar—empezó el azabache.

—Siempre tengo razón.

—…Tal vez… —Respondió—. Hey, eso no hace que no lo vayamos a repetir, ¿verdad?

 _¿¡…!?_

¿Era en serio? Su mejor amigo había terminado en el hospital por una estupidez como esa, los otros cuatro, castigados y medio colegio hablando de lo ocurrido. Por poco los llevan presos o algo por el estilo… o quizás lo estaba inventando, ¡pero igual! ¡No era algo digno de ser repetido!

—V-verdad.

 _¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?_ Eso no era lo que Tweek quería decir, todo lo contrario.

—Esa es la actitud —le celebró Craig—. Eso sí, no sé si Token esté de acuerdo.

—¿No será Clyde quien no va a estar de acuerdo?

—No. Clyde no puede estar mucho tiempo sin fiesta, claro que quiere repetirlo.

 _Yo no estaría tan seguro…_ Pero era él quien conocía a Clyde, no había nada que pudiera agregar allí con certeza.

—¿Tweek?

—¿Mmh?

—Tú… ¿No vuelves a South Park para las vacaciones, o sí?

—Sí. Paso Navidad en casa.

La duda podía provenir de Tweek quedándose en el internado para el Día de Acción de Gracias y toda la semana que tenían libre. Le resultaba extraño también a él haberse quedado, sus padres simplemente habían decidido dejarlo allí ese año sin razón aparente mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros salía a ver a su familia. Probablemente le había dado pena a Craig aquella lamentosa escena.

—Oh, eso es genial… —dijo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos para Navidad?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que hablo en serio.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo planes con alguien para las vacaciones. Solía pasarla a solas jugando videojuegos o trabajando en el café de sus padres, pero nunca había salido con amigos por esas fechas.

Trató de ocultar su felicidad.

—Hey, eso suena… cool.

—¿O no quieres…? ¿O ya tienes planes?

Parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo disimulando.

—¡No! ¡Sí quiero! Es sólo que… ¿No sé qué decir?

Craig dejó salir una risilla. Sintió su rostro enrojecer. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, ¿verdad?

—¿D-deberíamos preguntarle a los chicos primero?

—¿A los chicos…? —Preguntó Craig.

—Ya sabes, para juntarnos en Navidad. ¿O ya les preguntaste?

—Ah, claro… Les pregunto después. Los veo algo ocupados ahora.

La voz de Craig sonaba algo agotada.

—¡Chiches! —Pidió la voz de Wendy.

Tweek se levantó a buscar más pascueritos y copos de nieve para colgar en el árbol. Craig aguardó en silencio mientras entregaba lo recolectado a la pelinegra. Volvió a sentarse junto al azabache y vio la cabellera de Rebecca a lo lejos.

 _Debería preguntarle ahora._

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Puedo decorar la pieza?

—¿La pieza? ¿Así como decoraciones navideñas?

—No, algo así como decoraciones de pieza.

—¿Supongo? Haz lo que quieras.

—Espera un segundo.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y corrió hacia la castaña llamando su nombre. La chica dio media vuelta y lo saludó. No perdió tiempo antes de pedirle que, por favor, partiera al pueblo a comprar una lista de cosas. No tuvo que convencerla, Rebecca estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo; Tweek no podía salir y eso era un inconveniente para los planes de ambos, sobre todo para los del rubio que consistían en nada más que comprar. Parecía que ambos no estaban tan sintonizados como el resto pensaba, ya que la muchacha deseaba salir más con Tweak y él sólo pensaba en que ya no quería más salidas por el resto de su vida y menos si tenían algo que ver con el alcohol. Había tenido suficiente con Clyde quebrándose los huesos.

Volvió tras un beso corto donde Craig, quien le esperaba algo bajo en ánimo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Estoy cansado.

 _Esa mirada…_

—Eso no parece ser "nada" —dijo—. Ya sé. Estás celoso de mí con Rebecca.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué hablas?

 _Esa reacción…_

—¿Es por Wendy, no? Quieres salir con ella.

—¿No…? No me gusta Wendy, Tweek —susurró para que la chica no escuchara.

—El otro día hablabas de ella como un completo tarado, claro que te gusta. Los chicos son testigo.

—No hablaba de ella…

—¿Y de quién entonces?

Pausa. Tweek le miró confundido. Días atrás, después del incidente con Clyde, estaban hablando sobre chicas, en especial de aquellas que llamaban la atención de los presentes. Les costó hacer que Craig confesara que le gustaba alguien y le pidieron una completa descripción antes de concluir que se trataba de Wendy Testaburger.

—Bien, me atrapaste. Hablaba de Wendy.

—Invítala a salir.

—¿Desde cuándo me aconsejas tú a mí en estos casos?

Rio. Tenía razón, era Craig quien daba los consejos.

—Desde que decidiste atacar a mi novia.

Volvió a reír, ahora Craig le observaba casi aterrado.

—¡No ataqué a tu novia! Espera… ¿Son novios?

—E-eso creo.

—¿Eso crees…? —Preguntó—. Tweek, tienes que sincerarte. ¿Te gusta o no?

—¡No lo sé!

Era cierto. Tweek aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la castaña. Le gustaba su compañía, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía si eso era por amistad o por algo más, pero le gustaba a la chica y se sentía algo comprometido por la misma razón. Por eso habían empezado a salir, quería ver si lograba sentir algo por ella o no y hasta el momento, lo que más se presentaba de la lista de cosas que le había dicho Craig, era el miedo a perderla y… el miedo a perderla, sólo eso. Tal vez eso bastaba para decir que le gustaba, pero ante Craig no podía mentir, él le había ayudado tanto que sería una traición mentirle incluso por algo tan insignificante como eso.

—Pues deberías asegurarte. Además, si estás con ella sólo por pena o algo así, mejor baja de tu burbuja, esa niña trama algo.

 _¿…?_

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—No estoy seguro… Es un presentimiento, nada más.

—Craig, no me arruines esto.

—Bien, lo siento —murmuró antes de levantarse—. Creo que iré a ver a Jimmy.

El azabache partió. Tweek hizo el trabajo de Wendy y esta, el de él.

La conversación con la pelinegra no fue muy cómoda para ninguno de ellos, así que decidieron callar y seguir la tarea en silencio.

 **…**

El sábado llegaba a su fin cuando Rebecca volvió del pueblo con las compras de Tweek. Ambos se encaminaron al cuarto que compartía con Craig a buscar el jarro con dinero que guardaba el rubio para pagar las cosas. El azabache se encontraba estudiando en el escritorio y la charla de los recién llegados interrumpió su concentración. Se sacó los audífonos y les miró desde la silla.

—¿Qué traen?

—¿Recuerdas que quería decorar el cuarto?

—¿Lo harán hoy?

—Yo… no puedo quedarme —se lamentó Rebecca—. Quedé con las chicas a las nueve.

—¿Craig? ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

Craig miró sus cuadernos y luego al rubio, de nuevo vista al cuaderno, otra al muchacho.

—Bien. Espero que sea corto.

No fue corto.

Una vez la chica hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Tweek sacó, entusiasmado, de las cajas, unos cables de cobre plastificado que incluían minúsculas ampolletas redondas. Era un cable moldeable bastante discreto, no hacía mucho bulto, de hecho, era como un alambre muy delgado. Los tenía en la mira hacía bastante tiempo y nunca tuvo oportunidad de comprarlos. Las bolsas también traían unas cajitas con pequeñas pinzas de ropa de madera y tiras de cordel y, por separado, venían pilas, muchas pilas y muchos chinches.

Estaba muy feliz por sus recién adquiridos adornos. Craig los investigó por un instante.

Tweek comenzó con poner las cuerdas en la pared. Bueno, no, quien las puso fue el azabache mientras él comandaba y le decía "más a la derecha", "más arriba", "ahí, bien". Luego, entre ambos, colgaron con los perritos de madera las fotografías que había obtenido de la Polaroid y, alrededor de estas, pusieron chinches para sujetar el alambre con luces.

Con más cables rodearon el espejo e incluso les alcanzó lo suficiente para seguir la línea de las repisas. Finalmente, Tweek puso las pilas y, con un pequeño control remoto, encendió las luces amarillo claro que contrastaron de pronto con la oscuridad de la noche entrando por la ventana.

—Wow —soltó Craig.

—Sí, wow.

—Tus luces son… muy gay.

Tweek guardó silencio observándolo fastidiado.

—Tu pelo es gay.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa con mi pelo? Un día lo alabas y otro día dices que es gay… ¿Quién te entiende?

—Es gay, pero lindo, igual que mis luces.

—Convertiste nuestro cuarto en un cuarto marica.

—Tú serás marica.

—Tú eres el que quiere tirar conmigo.

—¡Eso no fue…! ¡Hey!

Tucker rio. Empujó a Craig de la cama botándolo al piso, este se sujetó de Tweek y lo atrajo hacia sí para que cayera también. Aterrizó sobre el pelinegro y ambos rieron mientras forcejeaban para no pasar a llevar los chinches que descansaban en el suelo. Luego de un silencio Craig sonrió y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se pusieron de pie tratando de esquivar las puntas afiladas y ordenaron el desastre que habían dejado con los cartones.

—¿Así que mi pelo es lindo?

No supo qué responder para que no sonara extraño. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba el cómo sonarían sus palabras? En realidad, desde siempre, así que debería dejar de preocuparse por algo como eso y, mejor, poner atención en lo que decía para evitar momentos bochornosos y oh, Dios, mío, Craig esperaba una respuesta con una mueca triunfadora y él no tenía nada para contestar y si lo que decía sonaba muy gay, Craig ganaría el juego. _Bien,_ _que gane el juego._

Se acercó al chico, tomó ambos cordones que colgaban de su chullo tejido azul y tiró de ellos acercándolo demasiado a él.

—Tu pelo es DI-VI-NO —susurró invadiendo el espacio personal del azabache.

El muchacho lo observó más que sorprendido justo antes de que Tweek empezara a reír y se alejara de él. El rubio siguió riendo, pero más que nada para ocultar su propia vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. No tenía tanta confianza con Craig como para acercarse de esa forma… ¿O sí? De pronto sintió cómo sus pálidas mejillas comenzaban a arder en rojo. Observó a Craig, que aún no se recuperaba y su rostro también era cubierto por un tinte rojizo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! —Chilló Tweek, aún entre carcajadas.

Craig dejó salir algo similar a una risa.

—Bueno… ¿No deberíamos bajar a cenar ya? Es tarde.

Tweek miró su celular. No llevaba reloj porque siempre que tenía uno, lo echaba a perder. O sacudía mucho sus brazos o se olvidaba de su existencia y entraba con él a la ducha sin que este tuviera protección contra el agua, además, solía pensar que le asfixiaría la muñeca hasta el punto de cortarle la circulación durante la noche y, para sumar a la lista, cuando se lo sacaba, se descuidaba y terminaba perdiéndolo.

—Ya perdimos la cena, Craig.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —dijo mostrándole la pantalla—. Es mi culpa por haber hecho que me ayudaras.

Craig rio.

—Pfff. No seas ridículo. Yo quise ayudarte, además, si la perdimos, fue porque estábamos más entretenidos en otra cosa. ¿No crees?

No esperó respuesta.

—Veamos si podemos mendigar algo donde los chicos. Ven.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para después abrir la puerta y salir con él hacia la brillante luz de las lámparas del pasillo. Caminó nervioso atrás del azabache rumbo a la pieza de Token, su primera parada. Según Craig, de seguro conservaba algo, siempre lo hacía, pues Clyde a menudo se saltaba la cena y después llegaba a su dormitorio a pedir comida.

Avanzaban por el corredor de su piso cuando, desde las escaleras, apareció un chico seguido de Gregory Fields. Discutían fuertemente, pero en susurros, sobre algo. ¿De qué demonios hablaban? No entendía una palabra. Craig se detuvo por unos momentos, pero reanudó la marcha más decidido. Pasaron frente al par y fueron observados. Su compañero lanzó una mirada fiera ante su mayor confusión.

—Tucker —pronunció con un marcado acento francés mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—De'Lorne.

¿Eso era un saludo? Gregory se unió, molesto aún, previo a cambiar su rostro por uno de sorpresa fingida. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Quién es tu colega?

—Tweek —respondió con una mueca de desinterés.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué había con semejante cambio de actitud?

El castaño habló en francés y Fields le respondió en el mismo idioma. Craig frunció el ceño.

—Llegas tarde, Chris, está tomado —musitó Craig.

—¿Oh? —Soltó el aludido casi con burla— ¿Aprendimos francés?

No comprendía lo que ocurría, pero pudo hacer memoria sobre De'Lorne. Sabía que su pandilla solía meterse en serios problemas todo el tiempo y que si no los sacaban del internado era por Gregory. Los Fields, con el tiempo, habían llegado a manejar el colegio desde afuera, algo sobre inversiones y otros temas que no entendía muy bien… En el fondo, era casi como si Greg fuese el hijo del director y, Chris, el amiguito revoltoso del hijo del director. Aunque parecía que no tenían nada que ver con el director, sino con el sostenedor, pero ese incluso tenía más poder que el otro. ¿O los Fields eran cercanos a los dueños? Tenía un gran enredo en su mente. El punto era que eso hacía de Christophe una figura firme y temible, el guardián del líder de la mafia, que en este caso era Gregory, por supuesto. Quizás por eso Craig tomaba ese carácter. ¿Estaba aparentando ser cool otra vez? Ya era lo suficientemente cool, a ojos de Tweek, pero era también el chico malo, y el chico malo se comporta como tal frente a chicos más malos, como lo era Chris.

Fuera como fuera, los tres sujetos que tenía al frente, le causaban temor. Y la forma en que Chris le miraba no mejoraba la situación. Tembló.

Craig asintió.

—Mejor díganme… ¿Alguna noticia sobre Clyde?

—Clyde está bien. No tendrá problemas con reintegrarse al término de vacaciones —dijo el británico—. Eso sí, escuché que va a tardar en reponerse… Y lo dejarán fuera del equipo el otro año, por castigo.

—Esa noticia no le va a gustar —bufó Craig.

—Hey, Tweek, ¿desde cuándo te juntas con este?

—Son compañeros de cuarto, Chris. ¿No lo sabías?

—Deberías presentárnoslo pronto, Tucker.

—Cuando vuelva Clyde. No puedo iniciar una fiesta sin él. Además, ¿quién me asegura que no nos vayan a expulsar si arman alguna cosa?

 _¿…?_

—Yo me aseguraré de eso.

Greg escuchó a De'Lorne y refunfuñó.

—Bien, íbamos donde Token ahora. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

—¿Qué tal mañana? —Preguntó Gregory.

—Ahí veré si puedo.

Siguieron su camino y el dúo volvió a su discusión en francés. _Extraño._ Era como si todo lo que había pasado en los cuatro minutos anteriores hubiese transcurrido en francés. Craig le miró con una sonrisa cansada y apresuraron la marcha. Llegaron donde Token. Él mismo les abrió la puerta.

—¿Tienes comida?

Token le miró con un rostro que decía claramente "¿Es en serio?".

—Pasen.

Entraron. Una vez adentro, intercambiaron palabras acerca de Clyde y Craig contó el encuentro con Chris. Comieron del postre que había logrado guardar Token.

—¿Sabes francés? —Preguntó Tweek.

—¿Un poco?

—¿Qué dijo De'Lorne?

—Oh, eso… —Dejó la cuchara en su pocillo antes de responder—. Le gustaste.

Token se trapicó con el agua que tomaba.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que le gustaste.

 _¿¡…!?_

 _—_ ¿No le dijiste que tiene novia?

—Le dije que ya estaba tomado. ¿Pero tú crees que le importe?

—Esperen, esperen… —Pidió atención Tweek—. ¿Dicen "gustar" de gustar… gay?

—Sí. De eso mismo hablamos.

—Pero cálmate, de seguro se entretiene con alguien más —dijo Token.

Eso no le calmaba en absoluto. Christophe De'Lorne le daba miedo y ahora, si lo que decían era cierto y no estaban jugando con él, entonces eso significaría que tendría más atención de la que deseaba de parte del francés. Y, al parecer, el grupo de Craig también se juntaba con el de Chris, lo que hacía que él también fuera cercano a esa pandilla. _Demonios._ Eso, era, en definitiva, demasiada presión.

—Tal vez sólo bromeaba —agregó el dueño de la pieza.

 _Tal vez sólo bromeaba._

 ** _…_**

Llegaban a su habitación ya. Las luces que habían instalado seguían encendidas y gastando batería, pero valía la pena, hacía que el cuarto se pareciera más al suyo, lo que le tranquilizaba y hacía que se sintiera mejor. Aunque jamás lo diría, extrañaba su hogar, el aroma a café invadiendo el salón, el perfume Carolina Herrera de su madre, el incienso quemándose en la cocina, el sonido de los árboles meciendo sus ramas al viento, la brisa acariciando los pastizales dorados y haciendo sonar las campanillas que colgaban del techo de la terraza que rodeaba la casa, todo. Pero no su casa en el pueblo, él añoraba la cabaña que habían construido en una parcela a unos cuántos kilómetros del centro de South Park, esa a la que iban sólo de vacaciones.

Bajo el tenue brillo dorado vio aparecer a Craig tras él.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo de Chris?

—No es eso…

—Es un buen chico, Tweek. Algo problemático, pero en el fondo es bueno.

—¡Eso no importa! Es sólo que…

—¿Qué…?

Caminó no muy decidido hacia Craig y tomó sus hombros.

—Que quien me gusta no es Chris.

Los ojos del azabache se agrandaron, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y besó sus suaves labios con los suyos. No dejó que Craig se alejara, pero este ya no parecía pretender alejarse. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama y el rubio sacó su chullo azul mientras lo tumbaba en el cubrecama y…

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche descubriendo su pulso descontrolado. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y vio la luces todavía encendidas en medio de la oscuridad. Recordó entonces el momento exacto en el que convenció a Craig de dejarlas así, prendidas, y dejó que su mente procesara lo que había sucedido realmente cuando entraron al cuarto. Suspiró aliviado apenas logró diferenciar realidad y ficción y miró hacia al lado para encontrar la cama contigua ocupada por su compañero de cuarto. _Dios._ ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? De seguro lo de Christophe le había dejado mal. Quizás estaba exagerando la situación, pero él no era culpable, era su subconsciente jodiéndole la vida. Se levantó y caminó hacia las estanterías iluminadas donde aguardaba el control remoto, volvió a su cama y apretó el botón de apagado.

—¿Ya te aburriste de tus luces?

Pegó un salto en la cama.

—S-sí. ¿Te desperté?

—No. No he dormido nada… Por culpa de tus estúpidas luces.

—¿Y por qué no las apagaste?

—Me daba flojera levantarme.

—¿Entonces has estado despierto todo este rato?

—Correcto.

—¿Dije algo…?

—¿Algo?

—Así como dormido…

—Todos los días hablas dormido, Tweek. Ya me acostumbré a eso, así que ya no te pongo atención.

 _¿¡…!?_

Craig rio.

—¡Es broma! No me mires así. Y de todas formas, ¿qué demonios soñaste como para hacerme esa pregunta?

—Nada. Estaba pensando en casa.

Se giró entre sus sábanas antes de desearle buenas noches y volver a dormir, esta vez, esperando tener un mejor sueño. _Estúpido Craig._

Sus deseos de poder dormir en paz no servirían de nada y pasaría al menos dos semanas casi en vela por culpa de sus ridículas pesadillas. Porque eran pesadillas, ¿verdad? Oh, claro que lo eran.


	8. La confesión (Craig)

**WOULD IT REALLY KILL YOU IF WE KISSED?**

 **...**

Por fin había llegado el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. El frío parecía haberse multiplicado por diez aquellos primeros días de la helada estación, incluso, para celebrar el cambio, la nieve se hizo presente dentro de la primera semana y se extendió hasta ese día con predicciones de continuar más allá de año nuevo.

Craig acababa de despertar de una de sus peores resacas y observaba a su compañero de habitación completamente sumido en un profundo sueño tirado a su lado. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso? Estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos de penúltimo año, eso lo recordaba, y también recordaba a De'Lorne llamando la atención de Tweek e incitándolo a beber hasta que el rubio no pudo más y cayó en una de las camas, muerto de cansancio y lleno en un 101% de alcohol. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y remeció a Tweek. Cero respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar, pero sólo obtuvo unos murmullos ininteligibles de los que sólo pudo entender su nombre.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con al menos siete jóvenes totalmente exhaustos y sin intención aparente de levantarse de las camas o suelo. _Wasted._ Rio para sí. Era la mejor imagen que veía en mucho tiempo, pero tendría que escapar pronto de ella si no quería problemas en su último día, pues, si los encontraba un inspector, la pagarían caro. Por eso no se rindió con Tweak y, apenas lo despertó, continuó con Jimmy y Token.

—Amigo… Creo que tomé mucho.

—Token, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Bien… Sólo, aguarda. Déjame respirar.

Tweek ya se recuperaba quejándose de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Dios… ¿A-a-al-lguien tiene naranjas?

Negaron con la cabeza. Jimmy bufó.

Craig les pidió que comenzaran a volver y fue escuchado por su grupo. Valmer apenas podía llevar su peso con las muletas, pero no dejó que le ayudaran y, en vez de ello, dijo que Tweek necesitaba más ayuda que él, así que Token y Craig llevaron al rubio casi a rastras hacia la habitación del chico. Y, después de eso, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Ya vigilando a Tweek en su cama —porque, vaya, qué mal aguante para el alcohol tenía—, pensó en lo divertido que encontraba el que , desde que el rubio le preguntó si hablaba dormido, se acostara y esperara a que Craig se durmiera antes de intentar siquiera cerrar los ojos. Él sabía sobre esto porque fingía dormirse primero, pues, algunas veces, su insomnio le obligaba a mantenerse despierto hasta más allá de la medianoche. Ahora, él no mintió al decir que se había acostumbrado a Tweek hablando dormido. Esto era completamente cierto. Tweek murmuraba cosas entre sueños desde que lo conoció. Al principio se asustó o creyó que le dirigía la palabra a él, pero pronto comprendió que se trataba de somniloquía, algo que había aprendido tras varias horas de aburrimiento leyendo páginas al azar en Wikipedia. Eso sí, nunca hablaba de cosas muy lógicas, en una oportunidad incluso le oyó bisbisear algo sobre gnomos. En general, encontraba tierna esta peculiaridad de su compañero de cuarto. Oh, Dios, se odiaba tanto por ser tan gay.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba muy entusiasmado por la llegada de la Navidad. No era que le gustara mucho recibir regalos y dinero para esta fecha, aunque sí le gustaba, sino que esperaba el exacto momento en que se juntara con el rubio a solas. Aunque Tweek no parecía haber entendido que él quería que estuvieran sólo ellos dos y no con el resto de su grupo y, ahora, se veía obligado a invitar a sus amigos a pasar la Navidad entre los cinco. Realmente quería que sus demás compañeros se negaran o tuvieran algún inconveniente con la fecha, y estaba casi seguro de que así sería.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Interrumpió sus divagaciones la voz del muchacho.

—Uh… ¿Esta es nuestra pieza?

—Oh, claro.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—N-no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí, Craig. Puedo cuidarme s-solo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

 _Oh, cierto._ Había olvidado el extraño actuar de Tweek frente a él esas últimas semanas. Eso era un gran obstáculo para sus planes navideños.

—Eso no era lo que pensabas anoche.

—¿Q-qué pasó anoche?

—Me pediste que entretuviera a Chris, que te creara un Insta, que sacara fotos, que te arreglara el pelo y, después, fuiste tú mismo, por _tu_ cuenta, a beber con Chris a pesar del miedo que te daba.

Hizo gestos de comillas con los dedos mientras hablaba.

—Oh…

—Lo peor era que tú mismo te desordenabas el pelo otra vez y yo tenía que ordenártelo de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

 _Porque me gustas._

 _—_ Porque… ¿Tienes idea de cómo te pones cuando estás borracho? Eres insoportable. —Respondió resoplando—. Eres como Clyde.

—¿Me creé una cuenta en Instagram?

—Te hiciste amigo de todo el grupo de De'Lorne y publicaste muchas historias. Cambias mucho con un poco de alcohol.

Le gustaba el Tweek ebrio, pero prefería al Tweek normal, ese tímido muchacho que gustaba de sacar fotos y acudía a él cada vez que tenía un problema. Aunque mientras más lo conocía, menos tímido se tornaba y más hablaba. Le encantaba escucharle hablar de su vida, de lo que odiaba, de sus preferencias, de sus sueños y de sus objetivos. Pero ya no hacía eso, en realidad, casi no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera críticamente necesario, o tal vez exageraba, pero, en resumen, ahora le hablaba menos que antes y se concentraba más en Jimmy o Token cuando discutían sobre algún tema. Tal vez había sido mala idea presentarle a sus amigos, pero, ¿cómo iba a saber él que sería ignorado de tal forma?

Se paró algo triste por ese nuevo pensamiento y sacó su maleta para depositarla sobre su cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hoy es el último día. Ordeno mis cosas para ir a casa.

—Verdad. ¿Ya es veintiuno?

—Correcto. Deberías empacar también… Cuando te mejores. No creo que estés mucho mejor que yo, pero te ves más cansado…

No siguió hablando. Craig suspiró antes de buscar su ropa para meterla como pudiera en su maleta. Tweek buscó la suya en el closet y le imitó, se notaba que le costaba.

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

Sospechaba lo que venía a continuación. El orgullo del muchacho desaparecía muy rápido.

—¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?

Rio.

—Menos mal que no me necesitas.

En una hora partirían a sus hogares y otros serían recogidos en autos por sus apoderados para el retorno a casa. Tenía muchas ganas de volver y disfrutar de su PlayStation, pero también… Sentía que perdería eso que le unía a Tweek. Tenía la impresión de que sería como un reinicio y tendrían que empezar todo de nuevo con un rubio reacio a hablarle por temor y él, avergonzado de intercambiar frases coherentes con él.

—¿Tweek?

—¿Qué?

—¿Aún está en pie lo de Navidad?

 _Por favor, di que sí._

—Ah… Eso. Pues, no sé. Debo preguntar a mis padres primero.

—Ya veo…

Eso era un no.

—Pero, lo intentaré. No es como si tuviera muchos planes de todas formas.

Fin de la conversación. No se le ocurrió nada más que agregar, así que guardó silencio y siguió con su intento de orden en la maleta. Después ayudó a Tweek con la suya. Estar tan cerca de él era tóxico. Algo le envolvía y paralizaba lentamente, su pulso se aceleraba y sus dedos temblaban al igual que su voz. Maldita sea la hora en que Tweek lo volvió gay. ¿Cuándo había pasado, de todas formas? No le importaba en realidad ser heterosexual o no, las cosas pasaban y él las aceptaba, era simple. Jamás le gusto una chica antes de conocer al rubio, así que se lo esperaba, en parte. Se lo había cuestionado con anterioridad, pero como nunca había sentido nada por nadie, no creyó en la exacta posibilidad de ser gay.

Observó por la ventana una última vez. La nieve cubría todo el extenso terreno de árboles y cemento. La carretera apenas se veía por culpa de la acumulación de blanco. Adentro, por más fuego que hubiese en las estufas, hacía un frío terrible. Estaba con guantes, parka y gorro esperando a que apareciera la furgoneta de sus padres en las rejas del internado. Token acababa de notar la llegada de su auto y se despidió de él con un saludo de manos, al igual que Jimmy. Tweek sólo miró y pronunció su despedida. El chico se fue.

Vio su vehículo entrar por el portón negro e imitó el saludo con Jimmy, luego se acercó a Tweek, quien le miró sin saber qué hacer, así que decidió repetir el choque de manos, puño y abrazo de su grupo, a lo que Valmer sonrió. Acababa de convertirlo, formalmente, en parte del clan.

—Hablamos.

Fue su última palabra destinada a ambos muchachos, luego saludó a su familia, se abrazó de su madre una vez en el interior de la furgoneta y revolvió el cabello de su hermana.

—¿Nos extrañaste?

Craig Tucker era un frío y desinteresado ente que apenas sonreía a menos que estuviera con su grupo y mucho alcohol en la sangre.

—Mucho.

Pero también era un sentimental y no siempre lo ocultaba.

Aunque extrañaba mucho más a su cuy, Stripe.

 **…**

En su casa ya se vivía y respiraba la Navidad. El pesebre aguardaba sin Jesús bajo el árbol bien decorado y rodeado de luces.

—Deja de mirar el árbol. Pareces un idiota.

Se encontraban cenando y su hermana le miraba fastidiada.

—¿Acaso nunca habías visto un árbol?

Claro que lo hacía. Había tenido que ayudar a entrar uno gigante por las puertas del internado y pasar una semana decorándolo desde una escalera.

Lo que miraba en realidad eran las luces. Le recordaban tanto a él…

—Cállate, Tricia.

Su hermana podía molestarle tanto a veces.

Sintió como si jamás hubiese partido a clases en medio del bosque que rodeaba a South Park, posiblemente porque días atrás, en noviembre, había regresado a casa por el Día de Acción de Gracias que celebraba con toda su familia. Fue como una de esas típicas reuniones de primos donde todas las señoras le preguntaban por una inexistente novia que nunca tendría.

Llegó la noche y se sintió vacío. Miró su habitación sin encontrar rastros del muchacho que ocupaba tanto espacio en su mente y pensó en lo diferente que sería su día a día sin sus amigos. La familia de Token saldría para esas fechas y Jimmy pasaría las vacaciones donde unos familiares en Denver, Clyde probablemente no saldría de casa por nada del mundo y Tweek… No sabía si Tweek le volvería a hablar siquiera.

Suspiró.

Tomó su celular y se dedicó a buscar un buen juego que descargar. No logró su objetivo y se resignó a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido y el despertar sería terrible por el cansancio acumulado. Al menos no tendría que levantarse temprano para acudir a clases.

Su día se fue en jugar en la Play juegos de terror y sacando la nieve que entorpecía el estacionamiento, cosa que le resultó casi imposible con Tricia tirándole bolas de nieve para que se le uniera en su juego.

El retorno a su vida normal no fue tan fácil como hubiese deseado, tenía a Tweek Tweak en su mente y eso no le permitía relajarse. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que conocerlo, en primer lugar? Llevó sus manos a su bolsillo para buscar su móvil. ¿Lo haría? Oh, Claro que lo haría, Craig Tucker no era ningún cobarde. Sus dedos temblaron por unos segundos antes de decidirse a enviar o no su mensaje.

"Hola"

Estaba hecho. Miró la pantalla fría del aparato por unos eternos segundos antes de dejar que se bloqueara sola y volver a su videojuego. No avanzó mucho en la historia cuando la pantalla se iluminó. Pausó y acudió de inmediato al mensaje.

 _"_ _Hola"_

No apretó el texto para entrar a WhatsApp, pues no quería lucir muy desesperado. Así que volvió a tocar el mando y, ansioso, siguió jugando.

 _"_ _Estás en South Park?"_

No pudo seguir y tuvo la creciente y terrible necesidad de responderle.

"Sí. Tú?"

 _"_ _También"_

"Quieres salir?"

Escribiendo. Tweek escribió por poco más de un minuto.

 _"_ _Cuándo?"_

 _¿Es en serio? Un minuto para escribir eso…_

"Cuando puedas"

 _"_ _Recuerdas que íbamos a salir para navidad? Qué dijeron los otros?"_

"Están ocupados"

 _"_ _Oh"_

"Podemos ir a algún lado si todavía quieres"

 _"_ _Dónde?"_

"No sé. Primero veamos una fecha"

Quedaron en que se juntarían el veinticuatro a las tres de la tarde en el café de los Tweek, pues no sabían dónde vivía el otro y era la mejor referencia que encontraron. No se podía decir que fue la conversación deseada, pero al menos volvería a ver al chico. Y esperaría con afán aquel encuentro.

 **…**

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Mamá, ya te dije que iba a salir.

—Ponte otra chaqueta. Y el gorro y los guantes.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esta?

—¡Mira cómo está afuera! Sólo ve y cámbiate. Ponte una parka impermeable.

Gruñó y obedeció. No pondría problemas para no demorarse más. Iba diez minutos tarde ya. Se apresuró a correr hacia la puerta para evitar ser interceptado.

—El gorro —le recordó Laura.

A regañadientes partió donde la rubia y aceptó el chullo azul que definitivamente no quería usar. Hizo ademán de partir, pero su madre le hizo recordar su beso de despedida y un abrazo antes de dejarle ir. La mujer le sonrió y respondió a su gesto.

Dejó la casa atrás corriendo y llegó, agotado, respirando entre jadeos por el frío combinado con el esfuerzo al café de los Tweak. La campanilla sonó y entró sacándose el gorro y los guantes. No quería parecer un idiota debilucho ante un poco de grados bajo cero y nieve.

—¡Craig! —Escuchó desde atrás del mostrador.

Vio aparecer al muchacho con un delantal y una escoba que hizo a un lado de inmediato.

—Hola, Tweek.

—P-pensé que ya no vendrías. Que la nieve te había dejado encerrado o tal vez no querías venir o quizás te atropellaron o–

—Almorcé tarde.

Algo se veía diferente en él. ¿Era su impresión o el chico temblaba?

—Oh.

Definitivamente le veía más ojeras.

—¿Salimos o qué? —Le preguntó, ansioso, ocultando su entusiasmo.

—C-claro.

Tweek dejó el delantal y avisó a su madre que ya saldría, esta le entregó un termo antes de caminar hacia afuera de la cafetería. No tenían ni la más remota idea sobre qué hacer a continuación, así que improvisaron y acudieron al gran árbol que habían instalado en el centro de South Park y aguardaron sentados en unas bancas por unos minutos mientras planeaban su día.

—¿Q-qué tal el cine?

Esa idea sonaba genial, pero… No podía entrar al cine. Se lo recordó.

—¿Ir al lago? —Propuso.

—Debe estar c-congelado…

¿Qué le hacía tiritar tanto y tartamudear? ¿Era el frío?

—Tweek, ¿tienes frío?

—U-un poco, pero–

—¿Quieres guantes?

—¿Tienes?

Asintió y le entregó sus guantes azul marino que guardaba en sus bolsillos y, antes de preguntarle siquiera, le entregó su chullo azul.

—Tengo esto también, no sé si lo quieres…

—M-me gusta ese gorro.

Lo aceptó.

Gracias al frío no se notaba su sonrojo, o tal vez sí, pero las temperaturas bajas lo camuflaban haciéndole pasar por consecuencias de las mismas. Craig Tucker no podía evitar avergonzarse por todo y alegrarse por la más mínima mirada positiva de Tweek.

—¿Entonces… al lago? —Insistió odiando al pueblito por tener tan pocas atracciones abiertas un día como tal.

A diferencia de sus pensamientos, Tweek no tuvo problemas en hablarle como si jamás se hubiesen separado, aunque le causaba bastante preocupación esos tics que tenía el muchacho. Jamás se los había visto. Pero al rubio no parecían importarle y sólo continuaba sus relatos con pasión y era esa pasión la que le gustaba a Craig de él. No. ¿Había algo que no le gustara de él?

El lago congelado sacó a flote la actitud temeraria de Craig y todas las paranoias de Tweek, lo que hizo que la tarde concluyera con el rubio y el azabache casi colgándose del otro para no caer en la capa de hielo que amenazaba con botarlos y fracturarse a la vez. Tucker, riéndose y Tweek, insultándolo por haberle convencido de ir hasta el centro del lago, pero, además de preocupados, felices. Eso era lo importante, que el día terminara con la noche hallando en sus rostros una sonrisa. Tweek, de un segundo a otro, le tendió la mano pidiéndole que corrieran. No quiso hacer preguntas y dejó que sus dedos helados fueran agarrados por los guantes que usaba el rubio. Una vez lejos del hielo y ahora empapados por la nieve, Tweek se detuvo a respirar.

—Es nochebuena.

Al principio no entendió, pero pronto su mente hizo conexiones con recuerdos y supo a qué se refería. South Park no era buen territorio para Navidad.

—¿Quieres volver a casa ya?

—¿Te parece si vemos el árbol p-primero? Creo que podemos alcanzar a ver cómo encienden las luces… Y l-luego nos vamos antes de que pase algo. ¿O es muy arriesgado?

Era arriesgado, pero Craig no limitaba sus vivencias a las cosas simples, así que asintió tomándolo de la muñeca y retomando la marcha rápida. Era extraño, Tweek no parecía tener algún problema con tanta cercanía física como lo había tenido esas semanas antes de salir de clases, y hasta para él era algo incómodo, pero… No. Estaba imaginando cosas. Era mejor no intentar siquiera ilusionarse. Se enfocaría en tratar de calmar su pulso y ya.

Escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de toda una multitud rodeando el árbol, celebrando. Se hicieron espacio entre la gente hasta poder llegar a primera fila y observar el exacto momento en que la energía hacía las luces brillar. Por poco no llegan a tiempo.

El pueblo vitoreó la escena escandalosamente y el flash de las cámaras casi les deja ciegos, pero allí estaban, frente al gran árbol que todos los años protagonizaba la Navidad envuelto en colores. Craig exploró con la mirada a la conífera, inmerso en la imagen, y pidió a Tweek que se acercara para tomarse una _selfie_ entre los dos. Sonrieron. Publicó la foto en sus redes sociales y decidieron escapar de la multitud que comenzaba a aumentar con la gente que salía de los bares de la zona.

Corrieron lejos del tumulto con dirección al café Tweek Bros., donde en realidad ya nadie esperaba al chico rubio. Se encontraron con la reja de protección abajo y una calle por completo vacía. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—B-bueno. Tal vez me esperan en casa.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No, está bien.

Lo investigó con la mirada. Su rostro claramente decía que no quería volver a casa solo.

—Vamos. Muéstrame el camino.

Avanzaron sobre un manto blanco sobre el cual caían copos cristalinos y blanquecinos desde el cielo. Su respirar quedaba grabado en forma de humo en la atmósfera y sus huellas se marcaban en la dura nieve con un gran estruendo de fondo.

En las calles que recorrían ya había gente descontrolada celebrando con alcohol. Su viaje fue interrumpido por varias personas en dudoso estado que se atravesaban gritando incoherencias, pero Tweek y Craig sólo se miraban entre ellos y corrían sin separarse el uno del otro. Para Craig era agradable. Sentía que eran él y el rubio en una aventura.

—Aquí es.

El muchacho le tendió su termo mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo. Seguía tibio. Demasiado tibio para sus congeladas manos, de hecho, ardía en su piel. Logró dar con la llave y abrió la puerta, invitando al pelinegro a entrar.

—Va a nevar fuerte. T-tus padres pueden venir a buscarte aquí.

¿Entrar o no entrar? Esa es la cuestión.

Optó por entrar. La calefacción de la casa del rubio le incitó a hacerlo. Tweek cerró la puerta y gritó llamando a su madre. La castaña apareció saludando con una sonrisa y ofreciéndoles sentarse en la mesa.

No lo había notado, pero se acababa de colar en la cena navideña de la familia Tweak y a esta no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Tweek tenía razón; la nevazón comenzó pronto y después de unos veinte minutos ya no había forma de salir de la casa. Se vio obligado a llamar a su madre para informarle del problema y esta sólo le pidió que no saliera y le dijo que le irían a buscar apenas pudieran.

Richard —descubrió que así se llamaba el padre de Tweek— empezó a relatar una historia cuyo final o jamás llegó o nunca comprendió, pero rio ante la anécdota al ver que ambos castaños reían y Tweek dejaba ver una sonrisa algo incómoda. Luego le preguntaría por eso… Tal vez. Halagó la cena, sobre todo el postre, y aceptó un tazón de café mientras veía a su amigo bebiendo el suyo con frenesí.

La casa entera olía a café de grano, lo cual le parecía bastante genial.

—¿Quieres ir arriba? —Le invitó el rubio.

Aceptó.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del muchacho. De las paredes colgaban cables con luces claras y cuadros con frases. La pieza entera le inspiraba a…

—Tu pieza es muy _hipster_.

—¿Mi pieza? ¿Hipster? De ninguna manera.

Tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca del cuarto de Tweek que terminó en el rubio pegándole con la almohada y él devolviéndole el golpe hasta acorralarlo contra la cama, riendo. Entonces, al llegar el silencio, cayó en la cuenta de que estaban _demasiado_ cerca y eso comenzaba a afectarle. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar por unos segundos y sintió la creciente necesidad de confesarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo. Claro que lo haría.

—Tweek.

—¿Q-qué?

Pero…

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

No…

—A mí…

 _¡…!_

El chico aguardó curioso, sonriendo, pero, mientras más tardaba Craig en ordenar las palabras, más rápido se desvanecía la sonrisa.

Tucker sintió todo su cuerpo temblar en calor y algo en su mente exigiéndole que se detuviera.

—A mí… —repitió— M-me gustas.

Estaba hecho.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Tweek Tweak—. Esto es broma, ¿cierto?

Craig quedó en silencio, mirándolo sin saber qué decir. No tenía respuesta. Tweek pareció petrificarse por un breve instante.

—Amigo... Estás jugando, ¿verdad?

Estaba tan cerca... Podía sentir su aliento rozando sus labios... Sentía tantos deseos por poder sellarlos con los suyos en un beso, uno corto bastaría, nada más, sólo... Sabía que era suicida, sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que era estúpido e infantil, sabía que debía ser fuerte, pero nada de eso importó en ese momento, no cuando se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y acortó la distancia que les separaba.

Una mano firme, pero temblorosa, en el pecho, le detuvo haciéndole volver a la realidad, una donde se encontraba sobre su amigo invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

—¿Q-qué haces?

 _No lo sé._

—Yo...

—No me gusta este t-tipo de bromas, Craig.

 _No es broma._ ¿Pero qué sería mejor? ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Mentir?

—¿P-puedes quitarte de encima?

—Claro. L-lo siento.

Se levantó y dejó que el rubio recuperara el aire para que se sintiese más cómodo. Craig Tucker jamás había pensado en que se dejaría llevar de esa manera por sus torpes instintos, así que más que frustración por el beso que nunca llegó, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Aunque, de todas formas, quería liberar esa presión dentro de su pecho, necesitaba decírselo.

—¿Tweek?

—¿Sí?

—No estaba... bromeando.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Craig se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

—Craig, y-yo no soy gay...

—Por favor, dime que esto no va a cambiar nada. —Pidió Tucker, suplicante, temeroso—. Tampoco le digas a los chicos.

—No diré nada a nadie y no cambiará nada.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Mentía. Eso cambiaría todo.

Desde ese instante pudo sentir el cambio en el aire que respiraban, era denso, era ahogante, era agotador. Percibió su mundo caer sobre él y envió un mensaje a su madre pidiéndole que se apresurara. Quería salir de allí, no soportaba sus mejillas ardiendo, no podía con toda la información que acababa de recibir, se sentía estúpido, odiaba sus impulsos de honestidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Laura Tucker se presentara en casa de los Tweak ofreciendo sus disculpas por los inconvenientes que pudo haber causado su hijo. Craig no esperó más y, apenas escuchó su voz, se despidió del rubio sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y abandonó la casa agradeciendo a la familia. No quería volver a ver a Tweek y no lo haría. O ese era el plan.

Plan que se redujo a cenizas al darse cuenta, a mitad de camino, que el chico que no quería ver se había quedado con su chullo azul y guantes. Chocó su cabeza contra la ventana de la furgoneta y su mente comenzó a elaborar distintas frases que podría ocupar para pedirle al rubio sus cosas de regreso. _Vaya suerte._

Una vez en su casa, repitió la cena con su familia hundiéndose en el asiento, pensando en lo terrible que era su vida.

Subió las escaleras, se encerró en su cuarto y atendió su celular. Había un mensaje nuevo.

 _"_ _Hey, veo que pasaste la navidad con Tweek"_

 _La foto..._

"Ahora no, Clyde"

Pronto salió el mensaje de "escribiendo".

" _No, no. Espera. Había pensado, y si vienes mañana a mi casa?"_

 _"_ Mañana? Creo que estoy libre. Cuenta conmigo"

" _A las 4"_

"Bien"

Se durmió antes de siquiera alcanzar a despedirse.

...

Pasar una tarde con Clyde sonaba genial, era justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de distracción.

Avanzó hacia la puerta de la casa del muchacho y admiró el jardín de Betsy que Clyde y Roger se habían esmerado en cuidar desde su partida. A veces sentía lástima por ese suceso puntual en la vida de su mejor amigo, muchas cosas serían muy diferentes de no haber ocurrido. Recordaba que el golpe había sido muy fuerte en su momento y todavía causaba gran dolor en el castaño, de hecho, sospechaba que era la principal causa por la que trataba de distraerse la mayor parte del tiempo en fiestas y juntas.

Tocó el timbre. Escuchó voces.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tweek y, atrás, en el sofá, sosteniendo un mando, a Donovan sonriéndole.

—Hola —dijo la voz del rubio.

Sintió un salto en su pecho.

—Hola —logró pronunciar.

—¡Hey! ¡Ven acá, amigo!

Tweek le dejó pasar y Craig emprendió camino hacia el chico para abrazarlo y reír un rato de su desgracia. El yeso en su pierna estaba lleno de garabatos de marcador permanente celeste —asumió que eran obra de Bebe— y palabras de ánimo.

—Woah, ya pareces una pizarra. ¿Tienes un lápiz?

Clyde le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y le indicó un estante en donde descansaba un Sharpie. Lo fue a buscar y rayó el yeso. El rubio les observaba de tal manera que decidió ofrecerle el lápiz también. Lo tomó entre sus tiritones dedos y dejó su huella cerca de la de Tucker.

—¿Volvamos al juego, Tweek? El que gana juega con Craig. —Invitó— Craig, ¿trae papas?

Los observó retomar la partida y fue a buscar algo para picar. Conocía al revés y al derecho la casa de Clyde, así que no tardó en encontrar toda la chatarra acumulada y unas fuentes para servirla. Ya con la comida, regresó para toparse con el castaño celebrando su triunfo y Tweek tendiéndole el control. Identificó el juego con rapidez y se sentó al lado de Clyde, dejándolo al medio, y apoyó las ramitas de queso y papas fritas en la mesa de centro.

Ganarle a Clyde le satisfacía bastante, ya que el castaño era muy bueno en los videojuegos, pero esa satisfacción se fue apenas empezó a jugar contra Tweek. El chico no estaba muy acostumbrado a los juegos de carrera, se notaba, pero no era eso lo que hacía de su interacción algo incómodo, claro, a pesar de que sentía el deber de dejarle ganar. El silencio les cubría muy frío, tanto, que sentía sus manos temblar y... ¡Victoria!

Tweek bufó soltando el mando sobre el sillón y Craig se levantó excusándose con ir al baño. Clyde se levantó, tomó sus muletas y lo siguió.

—¿Están peleados o qué?

 _…_

 _—_ No es nada, Clyde.

—¿Nada? ¿Seguro? Porque ahí el ambiente era tan denso que pensé que iba a morir. Vamos, puedes decirle a tu amigo.

—No es nada, en serio.

Clyde miró el suelo.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? Ya no me dices nada.

—Olvídalo. Si fuera algo, te lo diría.

Clyde dio media vuelta no muy convencido.

Craig se encerró en el baño, se miró al espejo y vio el reflejo de un adolescente herido. Por supuesto que todo cambiaría, era imposible que todo pudiera continuar igual. Se lavó la cara, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta para ver la carrera.

Sentía la presión poder con él. _Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto?_ Ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras con Tweek, sólo hablaba con Clyde y, el rubio, guardaba silencio casi por completo. Su _crush_ perdió nuevamente. Y otra vez. Y otra.

Ya daban las nueve en el reloj.

—Tweek, no sé si soy muy bueno o tú eres un asco —rio Donovan.

—Tal vez ambas —dijo tímido el chico.

Craig se puso de pie diciendo que ya era hora de partir.

—¿Ya te vas…?

—Sí, lo siento. Volveré pronto, ¿sí?

—Yo… también me voy ya.

—Y ahora me dejan solo —suspiró Clyde antes de sonreír.

Siempre sonreía.

—Craig, dejaste tus cosas en mi casa, ¿no quieres pasar por ellas?

 _Qué remedio._

—Está bien.

 **...**

 **Siento mucho haber demorado en subir este capítulo, supuestamente estaba hecho para subirlo en Navidad, pero, bueno, salí de viaje y tuve varios inconvenientes antes de poder publicarlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo c:**

 **Prometo que no tardaré en subir el siguiente.**

 **Ten un buen día.**


	9. En casa de Clyde (Tweek)

**WALKIN' ALL DAY WITH MY MIND ON FIRE, I CAN'T STOP THINKING OF YOU**

 **...**

Sentía el frío. No el frío de la nieve que pisaba con sus botas, tampoco el frío del aire que inhalaba —aunque también influían—. Sentía el frío que emanaba de Craig Tucker. Sentía el frío que él mismo traía consigo. ¿Craig también tendría esa horrible sensación en el estómago?

—Dijiste que todo iba a ser igual, que nada iba a cambiar.

Eso no era lo que quería escuchar, pero al menos el silencio estaba roto, cosa que ayudaba bastante a sus nervios.

—Nada ha cambiado —respondió tratando de creer su propia mentira.

—Hasta Clyde lo notó.

No resultó. ¿Debería sincerarse? ¿Debería decirle que aquella revelación le había llegado como una bofetada helada? ¿Que se sentía inestable desde que rechazó su beso?

—Mira, Craig —Sonaba a buen inicio—. Pretender que nada pasó me está resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí y ya... P-pero lo estoy intentando.

—Te incomoda.

No era exactamente eso, incomodidad, era más como la sensación de que perdía lentamente algo importante para él; ya no sentía que pudiese contar con Craig, no era nada en contra de sus sentimientos, era por protegerlo. No quería que su amigo sufriera por su culpa y ahora sentía que tenía la obligación de seleccionar mejor los temas de conversación para no herirlo. Por ejemplo, no podía hablarle de Rebecca, eso sería doloroso.

—No me incomoda.

—Claro que te incomoda.

—No es eso. Es sólo que... Es raro para mí.

—Chris no te incomoda.

—Chris no es mi amigo.

—Entonces sí te incomoda.

 _Demonios._

Paréntesis.

—Puedo dejarte de hablar si quieres.

 _¿Qué?_

—¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quiero!

Craig era su amigo y, si tuviera más amigos, caería en categoría de mejor amigo. Claro que no quería que se alejaran por culpa de algo como aquello.

El azabache no respondió.

—... A menos que tú prefieras dejar de hablarme —murmuró Tweek.

El muchacho lo miró y luego rio.

—Como si quisiera dejar de hablarte.

Algo dentro de él le produjo una cálida sensación. Realmente quería mantener esa amistad. Dejó ver una sonrisa de lado.

De pronto notó que Craig guardaba cierta distancia que le provocaba tristeza. En serio quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, no un par de días atrás, varias semanas, quería retomar aquel tiempo en el que no había sueños extraños, en el que Craig le hablaba de manera normal, en el que él no tenía miedo de hablarle... Y todo cobró sentido en su mente. Todas las reacciones de Tucker tenían su razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría su amigo sintiendo eso? ¡Y él pensaba que hablaba de Wendy!

Pronto la puerta de madera de su casa se alzó frente a ellos y Tweek rebuscó entre sus bolsillos la llave para abrirla. Le invitó a pasar. Craig le miró y negó con la cabeza. Dolía. ¿En serio estaba perdiendo a su amigo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo?

—Craig, lo siento —dijo por fin—. Déjame i-intentarlo otra vez. ¿Sí? Yo también quiero que todo sea como antes.

Craig asintió y posó los ojos en la nieve.

El rubio entró juntando la puerta tras de sí y corrió escaleras arriba a buscar las cosas del muchacho. En realidad, pudo haberle llevado las prendas a casa de Clyde, pero había almacenado la esperanza de poder hablar a solas con el azabache. Lamentablemente, no logró hacerle pasar, que era lo que más deseaba. Anhelaba darle una taza llena de café humeante y dejar las cosas claras. Decirle que no quería separarse de él, pero que no quería lastimarlo. Quería decirle que era importante para él tenerlo cerca. Quería decirle que se sentía agradecido por todo lo que había hecho. Que era su mejor amigo. Pero a la vez no sentía las fuerzas de poder modular todo eso. ¿Le haría sentir peor? _Dios, esto es tan frustrante._

Dedicándole una mirada triste, le entregó sus pertenencias. ¿Le diría?

—¿Craig?

—¿Qué?

No podía. No se atrevía.

—Nada.

—Bien.

Dio media vuelta, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y Tweek le vio distanciarse hasta perderse en la esquina de la calle, sin mirar atrás, avanzando lento y quedo. Recién ahí cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en ella.

La vida se tornaba tan difícil ahora y antes se veía tan simple…

Saludó y despidió a sus padres, subió los escalones al segundo piso casi sin energía y se preparó para terminar su día. De pronto la pantalla de su celular se iluminó atacando sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto.

 _Clyde te ha añadido al grupo "Bros",_ leyó.

Algo saltó dentro de su pecho y lo entendió. Acaba de pasar a formar parte del grupo. Ahora era uno más. Se sentía uno más. Pero… _Craig…_

Dejó que sus párpados se cerraran y se sumió en la imagen invernal del bosque nevado.

…

Los fuegos artificiales no eran lo suyo.

Debía admitir que los colores le fascinaban y encontraba que las figuras eran totalmente encantadoras, pero aquella explosión con ese ensordecedor estruendo… No. Él no estaba hecho para disfrutar de un espectáculo pirotécnico. Pero a nadie en casa parecía importarle, lo cual era bastante molesto. Le había suplicado a su madre que no le llevaran a ver la función de año nuevo, mas no obtuvo lo que quería. La mujer se rio de él enternecida y le acarició el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que le hizo sentir patético. Eso le fastidió bastante.

Ya era medianoche. Recibió el abrazo de sus progenitores y de un par de amigos de la familia. No estaba feliz. Tanta gente junta le producía ansiedad, así que decidió apartarse del grupo apenas tragó toda la champaña con el helado de piña y hubo triturado las doce uvas verdes de la suerte. Se atoró cuando contaba el mes de julio y, a pesar de no considerarse supersticioso, no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar en qué clase de tragedias le esperarían aquel mes antes de continuar con las siguientes frutas. Sí, en realidad sí era supersticioso.

Caminó rodeando la multitud, sabiendo que ponerse audífonos no tenía sentido gracias al sonido de los estallidos, pero de todas formas haciéndolo. Se dirigió hacia las rejas de una construcción y se encaramó en ella. Observó las chispas cayendo del cielo.

—¿Tweek?

Esa voz…

—¿Rebecca?

Giró la cabeza buscando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —dijo escalando la cerca de malla metálica.

El rubio le tendió la mano.

—Sí… Pensé que saldrías de South Park.

—Siento no haberte hablado ni por mensaje. —Se disculpó Rebecca.

—Yo tampoco lo hice, perdón. He estado algo... Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

La chica le miraba con los ojos brillantes, expectante.

—No. Prefiero no arruinar el reencuentro —Sonrió.

—Está bien. —Replicó—. ¿Traes tu cámara?

—No.

—¿Oh? ¿Y eso? ¿Los fuegos artificiales no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti? —Rio.

—No, me temo que no —respondió sonriendo una vez más.

Tras un rato de charla y nuevas historias en Instagram con el cielo inundado en colores y polvo blanquecino, sintió la mano de Rebecca sobre la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos y permitió que la muchacha se acercara a su rostro.

El pulso descontrolado de Craig palpitando contra su pecho.

La respiración de Craig rozando su rostro.

Los labios temblorosos de Craig pidiéndole que olvidara.

El sueño. Los sueños.

De pronto todo se mezcló en su mente.

—Yo… —Interrumpió el beso.

La castaña le miró alarmada.

—No me siento muy bien —se excusó.

—¿Te duele algo?

La angustia se notaba en la voz de Rebecca.

—La cabeza… Estoy algo mareado. Año nuevo no es para mí, creo.

La chica le dedicó una breve sonrisa, apretó su mano acariciándola y sugirió que bajaran a tierra firme. Bajaron.

¿Qué demonios hacía Craig en su mente en un momento como ese? _Maldita sea._ Simplemente no podía olvidar. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes por más que lo quisiera, por más que lo intentara. Aún sentía el perfume de Tucker en él y su aliento a chicle de menta para disfrazar el tabaco. Pero… ¿Por qué era tan diferente al de Clyde? Ya había besado a Clyde, obligado, pero lo había hecho. Y de eso sólo recordaba haber tratado de alejarse y la fuerte presión de las manos del castaño sobre su nuca.

Ni siquiera había besado a Craig y recordaba mucho más. ¿Serían los sueños? Esos donde de un momento a otro le robaba una caricia de sus labios y le prometía amor eterno.

Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo con el azabache. Eso hacía que su mente vagara por imágenes que no tenían sentido alguno. Tal vez Craig estaba confundido a causa de lo mismo.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de verse por un tiempo.

No. No podía hacer eso. Le había dicho que trataría de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, no podía rendirse, no todavía. Si en verdad era su amigo, debía luchar por él.

Rebecca lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Hey, ¿qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo?

Sintió la necesidad de contarlo, pero había prometido que no lo haría…

—Es... Craig.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Él... No sé si está bien decirte.

Guardaron silencio.

Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a descender del cielo negro. Las nubes comenzaron a verse.

Vio cómo las pestañas claras de Rebecca se llenaban de blanco semi transparente y tocó su rostro para apartarlas. Luego la besó.

Era mejor apartar a Craig de su cabeza, aunque no podía.

—No creo que Tucker sea una buena idea. —Soltó la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te das cuenta? Te está manejando por completo. Hace que te sientas mal. Te habla como si fueras su mejor amigo y luego te ignora y grita —siguió—. Todo lo que hace... Es como si jugara contigo. No estoy segura si realmente es tu amigo, Tweek...

 _¿Qué?_ No. Todo eso tenía sentido después de la declaración de Craig.

—Pero se junta conmigo ahora. Me presentó a su grupo. Somos amigos.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Sabes lo que ocurrió con Jason.

—¿Jason...?

Recordaba lo de ese chico. Años atrás había sido incitado a hacer una broma de tal calibre que fue expulsado del internado. Cuando preguntaron quién había sido, su supuesto grupo de amigos lo acusó y dejó como único involucrado en el acto.

—Ese fue el grupo de Craig, Tweek.

 _¡...!_

—P-pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo–

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Sé que lo aprecias mucho, pero debes tener cuidado. Es cierto que yo no confío en él —Admitió—. Aunque no es esa la razón por la que te lo digo. Él te hace mal. Sufres por su causa. ¿No crees que es mejor alejarse de lo que te daña?

No tuvo palabras. No supo cómo defender a Craig. ¿Y si Rebecca tenía razón?

No. Craig no sería capaz de jugar de esa manera tan cruel.

—Gracias por preocuparte —dijo finalmente.

Rebecca lo besó una vez más y sintió algo revoloteando en su estómago.

—¿Tweek? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Nosotros… ¿Qué somos?

 _Me preguntaba lo mismo._

—Depende. ¿Q-quieres dar el otro paso?

La muchacha le miró sorprendida.

—Claro que quiero.

Se besaron.

—Rebecca —Llamó una voz.

—¿Mark? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya nos vamos —dictó—. Hola, Tweek.

Respondió al saludo y, de inmediato, se despidió. Los hermanos se alejaron.

Su celular vibró. Era Clyde.

 _"_ _Los que esten en south park vengn el lunes a mi asa"_

Vibró de nuevo.

"Estén* vengan* casa* _Qué pasó con tu autocorrector?"_

" _Como si escribieras mejor Craig"_

 _"_ _Claro que escribo mejor"_

 _"_ _Esta no es la clse de lenguaje"_

 _"_ _A qué hora?"_ Se unió Token.

" _4\. Quedense a dormir"_

" _Yo llego por la noche. Voy más tarde"_ Agregó Jimmy.

" _Y Craig?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Cuenta conmigo"_ Respondió el aludido.

 _"_ _Y Tweek?"_ Preguntó Valmer.

" _Tweek Savemos que nos estas leyendo"_ Escribió Clyde.

" _Sabemos* estás*"_

 _"_ _Craig. PARA."_

 _"_ _Nunca"_

 _"_ _Tweek responde"_ Insistió Donovan.

Sus dedos temblaron.

Pensó en lo dicho por Rebecca y el temor le carcomió. ¿Confiaría en ellos?

" _Tweek?"_ Pidió saber Token.

Suspiró.

"Tengo que atender la cafetería"

" _No jodas"_ Envió Clyde.

" _Anda"_

 _"_ _Escápate un rato"_

Los chicos persistieron hasta que fue convencido de pedir permiso.

Volvió al último lugar en que vio a su familia para no encontrar rastros de ella ni de los amigos de sus padres. _Rayos._ Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que, ya rendido, decidió volver a casa. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había perdido la copa que llevaba consigo. _¡Demonios!_ De seguro le mataban. Estaba muerto.

Entró a la casa pretendiendo ser invisible, pero sus padres posaron su mirada en él, al igual que todos los demás adultos presentes. Como estaban distraídos, aprovechó de pedir permiso para ir a casa de Clyde a quedarse a dormir el lunes. Su petición fue aceptada, así que huyó despidiéndose de todos antes de que le preguntaran por la copa. Ya les contaría. Subió a su pieza y se perdió jugando en su celular hasta caer dormido.

Los días pasaban absurdamente lentos, pero quedaba poco para volver a clases, así que mientras más demoraran en pasar, mejor para él. Eso sí, se vio obligado a enfrentar a Craig el lunes. El lunes…

Ese lunes llegó temprano a casa de Clyde, casi al mismo tiempo que el joven Black. El castaño les pidió ayuda sirviendo potes llenos de papas fritas y otros. Luego se sentaron frente al televisor y retomaron el juego que Clyde tenía puesto. Hablar con Token y Donovan no fue tan incómodo como pensó que sería, de hecho, tenían varias cosas en común y conversar con ellos se hizo muy agradable. Tras un rato de charla viendo al dueño de casa jugar, pusieron el mismo juego de carreras de la vez anterior y jugó varias partidas contra Token. Se estaba haciendo bastante bueno y eso le hacía sentir bien. Ya no estaba haciendo el ridículo con los controles. Ahora podría jugar bien contra Craig. _Craig…_

—¿Craig? —Repitió Clyde—. Dijo que venía más tarde.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

—Oh… Ya veo —respondió algo abochornado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no vas a poder sobrevivir sin él?

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo, Clyde. —Pidió el moreno—. Tú mismo te encargaste de que no confiara en nosotros. ¿Crees que no sé lo del golpe?

—Sí confío en ustedes.

¿Lo hacía?

—¿En serio? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Si no, no estaría aquí.

El ambiente se tornaba algo denso a esas alturas.

—Y no necesito a Craig para sobrevivir —continuó—. Siempre me las he arreglado solo.

—¿Sí? A mí me parece que sin él no harías nada.

—¡Clyde! —Lo retó Token—. Basta.

—¿Qué? Tweek sabe que es broma.

No, Tweek no sabía que era broma y agradeció de corazón la presencia de Token. ¿Clyde seguía enojado con él por lo de Bebe o era algo más? ¿Craig le habría dicho algo?

—Déjalo, Tweek. Clyde sólo está celoso de ti. Craig ya casi no le presta atención.

—Te estoy escuchando, Token.

El timbre sonó. El pelinegro se levantó a atender la puerta.

—¿Quién está celoso de qué? —Escuchó la voz de Craig y lo vio entrar con un pack de cervezas en la mano y una mochila al hombro.

—¡Woah! ¡Las conseguiste! Te amo, Craigy. Eres el mejor —chilló Clyde.

—Clyde —dijo Token—. Clyde está celoso porque lo dejaste de lado por Tweek.

Sintió la mirada severa de Craig chocar con la suya. Le dio un escalofrío. Seguro pensaba que había dicho algo.

—Oh, pero, Clyde, sabes que tú eres mi favorito.

El recién llegado abrazó al castaño y le revolvió el cabello. Este se dejó apretujar y luego golpeó el hombro del azabache.

Craig se hizo lugar de inmediato frente a la TV y tomó uno de los controles, preguntó con quién jugaría y, tras recibir respuesta de Token, pidió a Tweek que sacara las botellas de su mochila.

Vodka negro. Eso probaría aquel día. Vodka negro para evitar las asquerosas cervezas que Clyde parecía amar. ¿Podían beber ahí? ¿Y el señor Donovan?

—Tweek, te toca.

Recibió el control de Black y este se levantó para dejar que se sentara junto a Craig. _Start._ Aceleró y, completamente embebido en la pantalla, logró llegar a primer lugar con Craig siguiéndole de cerca. Aún le costaba no raspar el auto en las curvas con las barreras de contención, pero qué demonios, al menos ahora podía ir en el primer puesto. Era ya la tercera vuelta y Craig ya se le había adelantado al menos cinco veces, pero había vuelto a ser puntero. Y terminó la carrera así, como ganador. Craig dejó caer el mando en sus piernas de un golpe y apretó los dientes insultando al mundo. Tweek sonrió y el pelinegro le pasó el control a Clyde.

Su siguiente partida terminó con un Clyde victorioso. Token también perdió contra él y, al tocarle de nuevo contra el castaño, perdió fácilmente una vez más. Se dedicó a conversar con Token mientras los otros dos jugaban y notó pronto el nivel en el que estaban Craig y Clyde. Miró la tele fastidiado. _Maldito Craig._ Le había dejado ganar. Ahora que veía cómo jugaba contra Donovan, lo notaba.

Ya cansados de seguir rotando los mandos apagaron el televisor y ayudaron a Clyde a subir a su cuarto. Ahí dejaron la comida, las bebidas y el alcohol. Se sentaron alrededor de las cosas.

—¿Y qué tal vas con Rebecca?

Encontraba divertido que fuera el tema recurrente de Token.

—B-bien.

—Se veían muy felices en el video que subió—dijo el afroamericano—. ¿Ya es oficial?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Preguntó Clyde, emocionado.

—Eso fue –

El timbre interrumpió la conversación. El chico Valmer fue invitado y ayudado a subir por Craig. Al llegar, saludó a todos alegremente y les deseó un buen año. Después de eso se sentó en la cama y las botellas negras fueron abiertas.

—Deberíamos celebrar —propuso Clyde.

—¿Celebrar qué? —Preguntó el otro castaño.

—Tweek y Rebecca ya son novios —dijo Token.

—Oh, ¡e-eso es genial!

Estaba recibiendo demasiada atención, tanta que se sentía avergonzado. Vio los rostros alegres del grupo brindando con ese líquido oscuro por él y la chica, pero también vio, tras la máscara de Craig, el dolor que aquel festejo le proporcionaba.

—¿Cuándo decías que pasó? —Retomó Tucker.

El suave gusto a alcohol le produjo cosquillas en el estómago.

—Año nuevo. Por la noche.

—¿Y ya han tenido s-s-sexo? —Quiso saber Jimmy.

Esa conversación no hubiese sido tan incómoda de no ser por la presencia del chico del chullo, que por cierto, no llevaba puesto ese día.

—No.

—¿Qué están esperando? —Preguntaron los dos castaños al unísono.

—N-no lo sé.

Jamás se le había ocurrido tener relaciones sexuales con la muchacha. Apenas lograba besarla por su cuenta, así que, tan solo pensar en subir tanto de nivel tan rápido, le parecía demasiada presión.

—¿Y tú con Nichole? —Preguntó Valmer.

—N-no. La verdad no.

—Sí, claro. Y yo tampoco he tenido sexo con Bebe —dijo Clyde, rodando los ojos—. Esa se la dejo pasar a Tweek porque acaban de empezar, ¿pero a ti? Ya llevan más de un año.

—Clyde, no todo es sexo —se defendió.

—¿Y tú, Jimmy? ¿Volviste con esa chica… Shauna?

—Claro que sí.

—Te costó conseguirla, ¿no? —Rio Clyde—. ¿Van en serio?

—Por supuesto que no. E-e-es pasajero. Definitivamente no quiero quedarme c-con ella.

—No aprendas de Clyde, por favor —pidió Token—. Con uno nos basta.

Rieron.

—Craig, ¿y tú? —Preguntó Clyde—. Para serte franco, no me creo eso de que eres virgen.

—Sabes bien que sólo he estado con una chica.

—Y sabes bien que no te creo. Nos ocultas algo.

—¿Tendrías sexo con Wendy?

 _Ugh._ Se sentía mal por Craig.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué crees? ¿Qué soy de piedra? —Rio bebiendo.

 _¿Uh…?_

¿Hablaba en serio? Imposible. ¿O podría ser que…? ¿Le mintió? O tal vez sólo estaba tratando de seguirles el juego, después de todo, no quería que sospecharan de él, ¿no? Era un secreto. Uno que sólo los dos compartían.

No se dio cuenta de que había bebido tanto hasta que trató de pararse.

—Este vodka es suave. Ni te das cuenta de cuánto alcohol te metes en la sangre hasta que es muy tarde —le dijo Craig—. Asumo que no lo sabías.

—No. Nadie me dijo. —Bufó poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

Tampoco se había dado cuenta que ahora, al alejarse Token, habían quedado los dos separados del resto. Se tambaleó y Craig le sostuvo las piernas.

—Gracias —murmuró sentándose otra vez.

—Entonces… Ahora sí son novios, ¿eh?

—Craig… Ahora no.

—¿Por qué no? Es normal. —Rio.

 _¿Por qué no? Porque estás ebrio, maldita sea._

No quería tener esa conversación con él en ese estado. Podía sentir el odio de Craig desde donde estaba.

—¿Ya la puedes besar?

—Craig…

—Antes no podías, ¿recuerdas? Siempre empezaba ella. Me lo dijiste.

No podía hacer que las cosas fueran igual si Craig no cooperaba.

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

—Supongo que mis consejos sirvieron, ¿o no?

—Sí. Y mucho.

Quería desaparecer de allí. ¿Por qué nadie miraba hacia allá? ¿Por qué nadie podía intervenir?

—No confío en ella, Tweek.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Craig, déjala en paz.

—No creo que le gustes —sentenció.

 _Oh, no._ Craig ya no podía controlar lo que decía, estaba claro. Tenía miedo de que se le escapara algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde, podían escucharle. ¿Qué podía hacer para frenarlo?

—No. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no le gustas.

—Craig, para.

El problema era que comenzaba a fastidiarle y él tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Se paró y el azabache le imitó.

—Digo, ¿por qué le gustarías a alguien como ella?

 _¿Qué demonios…?_ ¿Hace un par de días le confesaba su amor y ahora lo despreciaba?

—Bien, ahora sí estás cruzando la raya, amigo.

—Te está usando.

—Para.

—Es una perra y te está u–

No supo si el golpe le dolió más a Craig o a él, pero sí sabía que le había roto el labio y ahora el azabache le miraba confundido. Sintió los ojos del resto del grupo centrados en ellos. Clyde miró a Token y este se puso de pie lentamente.

—Cuida tus palabras, Craig Tucker —musitó Tweek, furioso.

Tanto tiempo junto al chico, extrañamente, le había hecho olvidar que Craig era considerado un tipo peligroso. Había conocido de cerca la otra parte del muchacho y perdió por completo la imagen inicial que tenía de él. Fue mala idea. Rápidamente notó a Craig alzándose sobre él y no pudo reaccionar antes de que le sujetara del cuello de la camisa estampándolo contra el closet de Clyde.

—¿Qué dijiste?

 _Mierda._

Trató de zafarse, pero no lo logró. Token trotó hacia ellos e hizo lo posible por hacer que Craig lo dejara. Los chicos le gritaban desde el otro lado de la pieza, sin poder levantarse rápido para intervenir.

—Dije que cuides tus malditas palabras, Craig.

Le miró fiero. No iba a ceder ante un Craig ebrio. Tweek no era de meterse en peleas, pero cuando lo hacía, las llevaba hasta el final sin dejar ver el miedo que a veces le producían sus contrincantes. Vio la sangre comenzar a brotar del labio del chico. Craig era fuerte, mucho más que él, de eso estaba seguro. Si quisiera, podría quebrarlo. Pero en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que el siguiente golpe no llegaría. Craig no se atrevería a hacerlo. Por eso no dejaba la actitud superior a pesar de ser él quien estaba contra la pared y ahogándose un poco. Lo que sí, Craig parecía estar debatiendo mentalmente si soltarlo o no y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se decidiera de una vez, pues le dolía. Apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos aún incisivos.

Token tuvo cuidado al acercarse y lo tomó del hombro.

—Hey, hey, amigo, déjalo. Deja a Tweek, ¿quieres?

Más tarde se enteraría de que el grupo conocía perfectamente a _ese_ Craig y por eso trataban de evitar hacerle enojar cuando estaba en tal estado y le dejaban hablar eternamente hasta que caía dormido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Craig? ¿Pegarme? —dijo por fin, usando lo último de aire que le quedaba—. Ya suéltame.

Estaba jugando sucio y Craig lo sabía.

El grupo le miró aterrado por lo que vendría a continuación. Pero Tucker sólo resopló y lo soltó. Los pies de Tweek aterrizaron en el suelo alfombrado y se sobó el cuello tomando aire, aliviado. Habían sido unos segundos muy tensos.

—¿Pero qué mierda, Craig? —Chilló Clyde—. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Tweek?

El aludido se notaba lento.

—Te acompaño afuera —ordenó Token, frunciendo el ceño.

Craig sacó de su bolsillo dos cigarrillos y le pidió encendedor al moreno. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y dejaron la casa.

—¿Qué mierda le dijiste…?

—Pensé que te iba a matar —dijo Jimmy.

—Nada. Es un imbécil.

—Jamás pensé que haría eso. Desde que se conocen se ha comportado como si fuera tu mamá o algo así —le aseguró Clyde, aún sorprendido.

—¿Está muy enojado? —Preguntó Tweek.

—Token lo va a tranquilizar, siempre lo hace. De seguro se olvida de todo esto mañana.

—No te p-p-preocupes. Él es así.

—¿Les ha hecho eso?

—Tú viste cómo me dejó por pegarte —bufó Clyde—. No fue la primera vez que lo hizo, eso sí.

—Sí. Craig y Clyde solían pelear bastante a-antes.

—Ambos somos un poco irritables cuando tomamos mucho.

Clyde sonrió.

—Vamos, dinos, ¿qué te dijo? Le dijiste que cuidara sus palabras, ¿no?

—Está algo molesto con Rebecca, es todo. Supongo que el alcohol también me hizo efecto.

Recordó cuando le empujó por arruinarle el día con Rebecca, Craig también estaba ebrio ese día. Recordó muchas cosas, en realidad, y todo se vio resumido al intento de beso del chico. Se mareó.

—Me voy a dormir ya, si no les importa.

—La casa es tuya —dijo Clyde.

Repartieron los dos colchones de la cama de Donovan y los pusieron a disposición de Clyde y Jimmy. Los demás dormirían en sacos de dormir. Tweek se encerró en el suyo y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, porque, en realidad, no podía hacerlo. Había mucha información en su cabeza, y lo peor, en toda esta protagonizaba Craig Tucker.

—Vas a tener que pedirle perdón, Craig, no lo dijo, pero está claro que no se siente bien por todo esto. —Era la voz de Token en susurros—. Él no es como Clyde, no te lo dejará pasar sin más.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Sí puedes. Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces ahora.

Al parecer, Jimmy y Clyde dormían ya. Tucker y Black acababan de entrar a la habitación.

Escuchó la puerta cerrándose y se encontró perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

 **…**

—¿Tweek? ¿Estás despierto? —Escuchó.

Ahora lo estaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sobre lo de hace un rato…

No sabía qué decir a continuación.

—Olvídalo, Craig. No pasa nada. Sé que si hubieses estado sobrio no habrías hecho eso.

De eso sí estaba seguro.

—De todas formas, lo siento.

—No debí haberte golpeado. Yo lo siento.

En realidad sí creía que merecía ese puñetazo.

—¿Tweek?

—¿Qué?

—Gracias. Por perdonarme.

—Ya duerme, Craig. Mañana parten las clases, debes descansar.

 **...**

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche. Esperen. Cuando Craig habló de tener sexo con Wendy, ¿hablaba en verdad sobre él…? _Dude..._

Y cerró los párpados sin poder evitar soñar una vez más con Craig Tucker.

 **...**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en serio. Me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta la historia.**

 **Y Center, siento no haber podido contestarte antes, pero ahora te lo digo: Por supuesto que no hay problema con que hagas un dibujo con la temática del fic, es más, me encantaría verlo si llegas a hacerlo c:**

 **Les deseo un buen día.**


	10. ¿Eres gay? (Craig)

**WE WERE NOTHING LIKE THE REST**

 **...**

 _¿Y por qué me dices esto a mí…? Como sea. Olvídalo, no me va a hacer caso. Nunca lo hace._

 **…**

Golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada. Tweek esta vez no le perdonaría. No estaba seguro de si era más difícil pedir perdón o que le aceptaran las disculpas, pero esa interacción entre ambos comenzaba a hacerse muy frecuente y por los temas más absurdos del mundo, lo cual jodía mucho. Aunque sabía que ahora sí la había jodido en grande. Tenía claro que no debía sacar el tema de Rebecca, pero aún lo hacía, era inevitable, pues la chica era lo que más le molestaba. Gimió de frustración y se ahogó en la funda por unos segundos.

El rubio se había vuelto muy irascible desde aquel lunes en la casa de Clyde. Ese día descubrió que Tweek tenía a Rebecca en un bloque mucho más arriba que él, tanto, que no lo pensaba dos veces antes de rugirle o recurrir a la violencia. Craig odiaba eso. Desde que comenzaron su relación en serio, Tweek cambió mucho. Tweek ya no era Tweek. Tweek era ahora la imagen de lo que Rebecca quería que él fuera y no podía hacerle entender que estar con ella le hacía mal. Incluso Clyde había tratado de decirle y se llevó un buen moretón en la mejilla por mencionarlo. Todo eso sin agregar que ahora el rubio podía ser sumamente cruel si se lo proponía. Era… extraño. Tweek ahora le daba un poco de miedo, era como si lo odiara. Craig no quería ser odiado por él y ahora apenas se atrevía a hablarle a solas.

 _"Lo dices porque crees que así tendrás una maldita oportunidad."_ Ouch. Eso sí había dolido. No podía alejar esas dolorosas palabras de su mente.

Había algo mal con su compañero de cuarto y quizás no era culpa de Rebecca, pero sí tenía que ver con ella. Era como si Tweek estuviera tratando de probar que podía tenerla. Fingía ser otro para eso. ¿La muchacha se daría cuenta? Sintió rabia y frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de una chica falsa? Pero… ¿Por qué creía que tenía el deber de ayudarlo? El rubio no quería ayuda. No tenía sentido seguir intentando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Lo siento, Craig… —Era la voz angustiada de Tweek—. No debí haber dicho eso.

No, claro que no debió decirlo.

No respondió. Dolía demasiado como para responder, pero claro que lo perdonaba, era lo único que sabía hacer. Además, al menos esta vez no sería él quien tuviera que pedir perdón.

El rubio suspiró.

—Estaré con los chicos. Deberías bajar también.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Craig hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse y acudir a los camarines por una ducha de agua probablemente helada, pues la caldera no era suficiente en esa época del año para mantener todo caliente. Saliendo, la cabellera roja de Red apareció frente a él. La miró sin expresión mientras caminaba. La chica avanzó siguiéndole el paso y pronto se sumó Nichole.

—¿Craig?

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos hablar un momento contigo?

—¿Sobre qué?

Realmente quería continuar su camino hacia las duchas.

—Es Tweek.

Frenó tragando en seco.

—¿Qué pasa con Tweek?

Red miró a Nichole algo indecisa, pero pareció vencer la idea de callar y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido. Tucker le miró tratando de mantener la calma y paciencia, finalmente, resopló cansado y le dijo a la colorina que él prefería no meterse en esos temas, fastidiado.

Si querían hablar con Tweek deberían hacerlo de frente; él ya no estaba para jugar a los mensajitos, no era como si no le importara lo que acababa de descubrir, de hecho, le preocupaba bastante… Pero él no podía hacer nada. No sin que el rubio se enojara.

Terminó de secarse el cuerpo y, con el cabello azabache estilando, se vistió de invierno. Hacía mucho frío allí adentro. Ni se imaginaba cómo podría estar afuera, pero no quería saberlo de todas formas, así que decidió no salir a investigar. Los árboles, principalmente pinos, estaban cargados de nieve y los copos no paraban de acumularse en la carretera. Dejó de mirar por la ventana y se abrochó los bototos para bajar al casino donde le esperaba su grupo.

—Buenos días, Craig.

—Hola.

—¿Tú también estás enojado? —Preguntó Clyde—. ¿Se pelearon?

—¿No? No estoy enojado.

Sí lo estaba. Pero no con Tweek.

—¿Dónde está el resto?

No había rastros de Token y Jimmy.

—En la fila. Deberías ir por tu comida también —respondió Tweek.

—No es necesario.

Sacó una manzana del plato de Donovan y le dio un mordisco. Sabía bien. El rubio rodó los ojos y Clyde le pegó con el dorso de la mano.

Ya volvían conversando los desaparecidos cuando Wendy se aproximó a la pandilla.

—¿Craig? ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Todos menos Tweek lo miraron y callaron. El rubio siguió bebiendo su leche con cereal como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Craig asintió y siguió a la chica que caminó hacia la salida del comedor. Era hora del enfrentamiento, momento de la verdad y comienzo de un buen show que toda la cafetería disfrutaría, probablemente. Todo dependería del autocontrol que tuvieran ambos.

—Quería saber… ¿Te gustaría sa–?

—¿Y Tweek?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirle?

La pelinegra le miró algo desorientada.

—N-no sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que sabes de qué hablo. Ya lo sé todo, Wendy.

La chica Testaburger soltó los hombros, rendida.

—Él ya no se junta con nosotras. ¿Por qué debería decirle?

—Entonces lo admites.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tipo? —Preguntó la pelinegra, enojada, mirando al rubio.

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es… Le mentiste. Le mintieron. —Musitó en voz baja para que nadie le escuchara.

Su grupo le miraba atentamente del otro lado del umbral. Era difícil hablar del tema con sus ojos encima, cualquier paso en falso y todos se enterarían.

—Siento mucho haber hecho eso, Craig… —dijo tímida—. Puedo arreglarlo…

—Nunca vas a dejar de ser una hipócrita, ¿verdad?

Mala elección de palabras. Una bofetada, no muy fuerte, pero inesperada, chocó en su rostro. De pronto tenían toda la atención del casino. _Perfecto._

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Exclamó enfurecida, dando media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo, asegurándose de que todos la escucharan.

No quería volver a su puesto en la mesa donde esperaba su manzana robada. Tendría que dar una explicación a sus amigos que no quería inventar, pues la verdad no podía ser dicha tan fácilmente. Se acercó sobándose la mejilla.

—Woah, amigo, ¿qué fue eso? —Preguntó Clyde.

—No lo sé.

—Eso fue un "no" muy claro. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —Quiso saber Token.

—No sé. Sólo me pidió salir y le dije que estaba ocupado ese día, que si podía ser en otro momento.

—Wow, q-qué perra —dijo Jimmy.

—Sí…

El timbre le salvó de las cien preguntas que tenía Clyde, así que tomó la manzana del castaño, tiró de la manga de Tweek y le pidió que partieran a clases.

Artes. Artes y su primera tarea desde el regreso de vacaciones de Navidad. Tomó su lápiz y trató de seguir la imagen mental que tenía de lo que iba a hacer, imagen que cambiaba cada segundo, haciendo imposible para el muchacho poder continuar la idea. Bufó. Llevó sus ojos más allá de una de las siete ventanas que rodeaban la sala de artes y trató de buscar algo que le inspirara, trabajo muy difícil cuando su cabeza sólo podía pensar en que la pierna de Tweek estaba tocando la suya y a este no parecía importarle mantenerla allí. Quería apartarse, pero a la vez no. Miró al chico, nervioso, y este le devolvió una mirada de interrogación. Craig resolvió sonreírle y el rubio apartó la vista de inmediato. Extraño. Lo observó con el rabillo del ojo por largos momentos hasta llegar a la conclusión de que esos raros tics del chico ya casi no se notaban.

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿P-puedes dejar de mirarme?

 _Demonios._ Lo había notado.

—Perdón.

Y después quería que su compañero de cuarto lo tratara con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiese cambiado nada.

—Tweek.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que Rebecca va en serio contigo?

El muchacho dejó reposar su lápiz grafito sobre la mesa, respiró lentamente, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con una expresión de pidiendo paciencia a su interior.

—¿Vas a empezar?

—¿No has pensado que quizás ella e–?

—¡Basta, Craig! ¡Basta! ¿¡Acaso no puedes parar!? —Chilló llamando la atención de toda la clase—. ¡Estoy intentando hacer lo que me pediste! ¿¡Pero tienes idea de lo difícil que lo haces!?

—¡No entiendo por qué te enoja tanto!

Sentía mucho calor invadir su cuerpo bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Odiaba ser el foco.

—¡Porque me estás confundiendo! —Gritó antes de ignorar a la profesora, abrir la puerta y abandonar la sala.

Todos lo miraron. Tercera discusión del día. _Fantástico._

—Día difícil, ¿eh, Tucker?

—Cállate Kenny.

El rubio ocupó el puesto de Tweek.

—No voy a mentirte, pero siento cierta tensión sexual aquí.

—No jodas ahora. Vete.

—¿Te gusta Tweak?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Kenneth lo miró con una sonrisa, tomó un lápiz y jugó con él haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.

—Eres gay, ¿no es así?

—No soy gay.

—¿Pero es Tweek gay?

—Kenny, corta eso.

—Sabía que había algo mal contigo. Algo me lo decía.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes un radar?

—Claro. ¿No has oído hablar del _gaydar_?

—Espera —pidió Craig—. ¿Tú eres gay?

Kenny soltó una carcajada.

—No. Soy pansexual.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Eso no importa. Te gusta Tweek, ¿no?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Mmm… ¿Te le declaraste?

 _¿Qué carajos con este tipo?_

—Largo. Ahora. No molestes.

Kenneth McCormick debió saber que se metía en terreno delicado. Craig no golpeaba en serio a alguien hacía mucho tiempo y lo disfrutó, pero, claro, a la profesora no le pareció muy agradable —tampoco a Kenny—, así que se vio obligado a salir de la sala y caminar hacia inspectoría. Iba mirando sus nudillos con sangre del rubio y las baldosas del pasillo, por eso no supo que Tweek estaba en su camino hasta que chocó con él.

 _Carajo._

—¿Qué haces afuera?

—¿Te importa? —Fue la respuesta de Craig.

—Supongo que no.

—Bien.

Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho observó su mano con rastros de sangre y comprendió el caso. No hablaron más y cada uno siguió su camino. _Qué Incómodo._ Llegó a inspectoría y aceptó su castigo. Se quedaría en detención por la tarde. _Genial._ Pero seguía pensando que golpear a McCormick había valido la pena. Aunque… Él sabía. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Pero Kenny se había enterado de todo. ¿Cuánto tardaría ese chismoso en decírselo a los demás? Porque, no tenía nada con qué hacerle callar, ¿verdad? Y ahora que estaba en el pasillo, ¿Kenny le habrá dicho algo a Tweek? _Oh, mierda._ Había sido mala idea salir de allí. ¿Desde cuándo su vida era tan difícil? Extrañaba sus días en que podía llegar a su cuarto, odiar a Marsh en silencio, tenderse a estudiar y jugar con el celular, caminar a paso lento por el pasillo molestando a Clyde con fingida indiferencia, beber y fumar con su grupo sin tener miedo a salirse de control y sin tener la necesidad de cuidar a nadie y, por último, meterse de vez en cuando a una pelea que pudiera terminar con golpes, porque así siempre ganaba.

Ahora debía llegar a su cuarto a intentar concentrarse en algo que no fuera Tweek, caminar con su pandilla siendo observado por Tweek, beber y fumar después de ponerle límite a Tweek y pelear a gritos con Tweek haciendo lo posible por no pensar siquiera en golpearle.

Tweek. Tweek Tweak era lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, pero también lo peor. ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de la puta de Wendy? Todo hubiese sido más fácil. Para empezar, sería correspondido.

Mientras esperaba que anotaran su sentencia en un papel con su nombre, su mente vagó por las palabras de su compañero de cuarto. "¡Porque me estás confundiendo!" ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso?

Se aproximó a la ventana de la oficina para mirar los cerros nevados.

¿Tweek estaba confundido? ¿De qué? ¿De si quería o no a Rebecca? Probablemente era eso, hizo que el rubio se cuestionara su relación por completo. Era un buen avance, pero ¿hacia qué camino? ¿Qué venía después? ¿Intentaría que rompieran y ganárselo? Eso sonaba terrible, pero, hay que ser sinceros, Craig Tucker era una persona, no un santo, también era egoísta e hipócrita, tanto, que se mentía a sí mismo hasta creerse su propia historia y era, en este caso, que hacía que Tweek se alejara de Rebecca por el bien del rubio.

No soportaba verlos juntos. Eso era todo. Y tal vez, si Tweek empezase a salir con alguien más, también trataría de convencerle de que estaba mal. Oh, Craig podía llegar a ser tan sinvergüenza si se lo proponía…

El hombre le entregó su papel justo cuatro minutos después de que el timbre tocara. _Maldito._ Se demoró a propósito, sabiendo que le quitaría buena parte del recreo.

—¿Tucker?

—¿Sí?

—¿Has pensado en cambiarte de colegio?

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

—¿Por qué me cambiaría? ¿Daño mucho su reputación?

—Los Fields no siempre podrán ayudarlos, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Y, bueno, es muy probable que haya un cambio pronto. Algo que te involucra a ti y a tu grupo.

—¿Como qué?

—Donovan quedará fuera del equipo este año.

 _Eso ya lo sabía._

—No es como si su pierna vaya a mejorar muy pronto tampoco.

—¿Has pensado en hacer servicio público? Almacenar drogas en un establecimiento educacional no es algo menor.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, no llevo nada ilegal —murmuró—. ¿Puedo irme?

Mentía.

—Vete.

Salió cerrando la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su grupo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Le reventé la nariz a McCormick —respondió y después susurró—. Hey, ¿qué opinan de fumar un poco?

—Claro —corearon.

—Tenemos quince minutos. M-m-mejor apurémonos —dijo Jimmy.

Fumó sus problemas congelándose con sus amigos en una de las puertas del fondo que llevaban al patio nevado. Clyde parecía muy feliz con la idea de fumar marihuana entre los recreos.

—Algo bastante innovador —afirmaba Clyde.

—Sí… muy innovador —gruñó Tweek.

—Verdad, me tienen en la mira. ¿Alguien me cuidaría la cajetilla por el día? Tengo detención en la tarde y, ya saben, se ensañan conmigo.

—Por supuesto. Déjamelo a mí. —Sonrió Donovan.

—¿Seguro?

—De todas formas no vuelvo al equipo este año —bufó—. ¿Qué más puedo perder?

—Sólo… No te lo fumes solo. —Rio Token—. Me costó conseguir a un buen vendedor esta vez.

—Token, no sé qué haríamos sin ti —dijo Clyde.

—No rompernos la pierna y ser castigados, tal vez.

Miraron a Tweek, quien temblaba por el frío.

—¿A-a-andamos de mal humor? —Se mofó Jimmy.

—Sólo fumen y apúrense.

—¿En serio no quieres?

—Tenemos clases ahora. Ni loco fumo. Ustedes tampoco deberían hacerlo.

—Muy tarde —rieron Craig y Clyde.

No, no era buena idea, pero a esas alturas, ¿qué importaba? Sólo quería hacer enojar un rato a alguien, mejor si era Tweek. Hacer enojar a Tweek parecía bastante divertido en ese mismo instante.

—¿McCormick te dijo algo?

Pero sacar el tema drogado…

—¿Q-qué? No.

—Claro que te dijo algo. O si no, no pondrías esa cara.

—Craig, no. No me dijo nada.

…Era mala idea.

—¿Qué pasó? —Interrumpió Token.

—Estoy seguro de que McCormick le dijo algo.

—Craig, no. Aquí no.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Habló Token por todos.

—Me largo.

Y el rubio abrió a duras penas la puerta que se había atascado con la nieve y desapareció en el interior del edificio.

—¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar, Craig?

—Nada. Es culpa de McCormick.

Rio.

Sí. Ver a Tweek enojado se le hizo muy divertido en ese mismo momento. Quizás era culpa de la droga quemando sus pulmones.

El timbre los volvió a llamar y abandonaron la junta para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Al menos sus ojos no habían quedado rojos. Todo estaba bien. Se sentó y siguió la clase de matemáticas con una sensación de hormigueo en las extremidades. Y terminaron los dos bloques. Libre otra vez.

Partió a paso lento deseoso de llorar, pero obligándose a reprimir las lágrimas. Pronto se encontró con sus amigos riendo mientras se acercaban a él. Tweek no estaba con ellos.

—¿Y Tweek?

—Red lo llamó.

 _Mierda._

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? Volverá dentro de nada. —Le aseguró Token.

—Vamos a almorzar —sugirió Valmer.

Tweek no se presentó en el almuerzo. Tampoco lo vio en su sala de clases cuando todos entraron.

—Lo voy a buscar. Tú, vete. Te van a dar más castigo si no lo haces.

—Bien. —Le costó decidir.

Se despidieron y siguió camino a la clase de deportes con Token.

Jugar basketball fue una buena solución para su problema de concentración, pero no del todo. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Tweek? Observó al grupo de Wendy del otro lado. No estaba Rebecca con ellas. _Carajo._ Ya sospechaba lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba para nada. Su concentración en la pelota fue nula desde ese instante y terminó la clase con él casi siendo golpeado por la misma, pero Token la atrapó en el aire por él.

—¿Qué mierda, Craig? —Preguntó Black una vez en los camarines, ya vestido.

—¿Qué?

El afroamericano bufó rodando los ojos.

—Olvídalo.

Dio un portazo a su casillero y lo dejó solo. El grupo de Marsh lo observó severo. Eric Cartman le sonrió. Le iba a mostrar el dedo medio, pero decidió que era muy infantil, así que se restringió a seguir con su cambio de ropa. Tomó su toalla húmeda, guardó sus cosas en el bolso y caminó hacia su cuarto.

—¿Craig?

Era la voz de Tweek. Giró a verlo.

Sus ojos llorosos… _Ouch._

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú lo sabías…?

—No, Tweek, me enteré hoy.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?

—Vamos a la pieza. Aquí no es buena idea.

Butters salía de los camarines y, tras él, más compañeros de clase.

Bajaron las escaleras con un Tweek inestable emocional y físicamente. Había llegado el momento y no estaba preparado para ello. No sabía qué decir al tema. Se sentía culpable… Pero… _Maldición_.

—Tucker. —Era uno de los inspectores.

—¿Sí? —Atendió al llamado.

—Tus bolsillos.

Se congeló por unos segundos, pero recordó que Donovan tenía sus pertenencias. Suspiró y puso su mejor cara de triunfo, la perfecta para hacerle enojar. Tiró de los bolsillos del polerón demostrando que estaban vacíos. El hombre no se conformó con eso y le hizo sacarse el polerón y él mismo revisó sus demás bolsillos —¿era eso legal?—, mas no encontró nada. De seguro el otro tipo había alertado a todos los inspectores para que hicieran eso apenas lo vieran.

—¿Y bien?

Silencio.

Tweek lo miró asustado, pero Craig le dio un gesto de seguridad.

—Sigan caminando.

—Bien.

Emprendieron el paso.

—Espera. No. ¿Tweak? Tus bolsillos.

 _No joda…_

El chico quedó paralizado por un breve rato, pero luego mostró los bolsillos de su chaquetón vacíos.

—¿Y los del pantalón?

Craig lo atacó con la mirada. Le ponía un dedo encima y ese tipo estaba muerto.

—¿E-el pantalón también?

El inspector asintió.

Tweek, tembloroso, se sacó la chaqueta y mostró los bolsillos del pantalón. El hombre, impaciente, se acercó a él y lo revisó por su cuenta.

—Hey, no–

Craig iba a pararlo, pero… _Mierda, no._

En sus manos estaba su caja de cigarrillos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró la cara entre resignada y frustrada del rubio. Intercambiaron miradas. El inspector abrió la cajetilla y volcó en su mano seis pitillos de marihuana y cinco cigarrillos comunes.

—Vaya, vaya —canturreó—. ¿Tweek Tweak, y esto?

—Y-yo…

—Son míos. Yo le pedí que lo guardara.

—Esto es tráfico, Tucker.

—Él no sabía qué había adentro.

—¿Ah, no? Tucker, no soy imbécil. Sea tuyo o sea de él, estaba en su ropa. Ustedes dos van a la oficina del director ahora mismo. —Sentenció—. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando!

Apretó los dientes, enfadado y tratando de calmarse. Miró a Tweek tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero este estaba totalmente en pánico, era imposible calmarlo así.

 _Vaya día._ Nunca era un buen día para Craig Tucker.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto? —Preguntó el director, señalando los cigarros.

—No, nadie —aseguró Craig.

Tweek lo miró.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Tweek?

—Nadie más sabía, señor.

—Bien, veremos qué opinan sus amigos de esto, ¿bien?

 _Mierda._ Portar ya bastaba, no necesitaba además ser encontrado mintiendo.

Entraron Jimmy y Clyde siendo ayudado por Token.

—¿Bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes había visto esto?

Los chicos miraron aterrados a Craig y Tweek, quienes se encontraban sentados dándoles la espalda. Craig echó una ojeada hacia atrás rogando que su gesto haya sido recibido por su clan. _No abras la bocota, Clyde…_

—¿Black?

—No, señor.

—¿Valmer?

—N-n-nunca la había visto.

—¿Donovan?

 _No la jodas, Clyde…_

—Uh… —Vaciló—. N-no.

Silencio.

—Bien… —Suspiró el director—. Pueden retirarse.

Clyde le miró culpable, Craig asintió con la cabeza sin que alguien más lo percatara.

—¿Qué haré con ustedes dos? ¿Más castigo? ¿Te saco del equipo también Craig? ¿Los suspendo? ¿Qué hago?

—¿Por qué no me expulsa y ya? Es lo que siempre han querido.

Craig Tucker, el chico malo. Le seguía haciendo gracia.

—¡Craig! —Le criticó Tweek.

No podían expulsarlo. No mientras los Fields quisieran guardar una buena reputación del Internado de South Park.

—Supongo que no me queda otra que meterlos en un programa antidrogas con el señor Mackey, sacarlos de los equipos en los que estén, sacarlos de sus talleres y… agradezcan que no puedo meter a la ley aquí.

—E-espere… ¿Sacarnos de los talleres?

—Sí, de sus talleres.

—No…¿Por qué? Tweek no hizo nada. ¡Él ni sabía que no era sólo tabaco! —Peleó Craig.

—Tweek tenía la cajetilla, Craig.

—Es mía, no de él.

—Craig. —Llamó Tweek.

—Explícame por qué la tenía él.

—Le dije que me la pasara en el cuarto, cuando llegáramos. Nunca le dije qué tenía.

 _No pueden sacarlo del taller… Por favor…_

—¿Es cierto eso, Tweek?

Craig miró al rubio, suplicante.

—S-sí. Es cierto.

 _Bien…_

—Supongo que sólo te pondré en ese programa con Mackey entonces… Y tú, Craig…

—Ya sé, ya sé…

—¿Bien? Entonces pueden volver a sus dormitorios.

Salieron de la oficina. Craig estaba cansado. Muy cansado de toda esa porquería.

—¿Por qué…?

—Sabes por qué.

Era obvio que sabía, pero no lo entendía. Tweek aún no comprendía qué era lo que había causado en Craig y eso Craig lo tenía muy claro.

Caminaron en un silencio muerto, cada uno procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Una vez en su habitación recién intercambiaron palabra.

—¿Y… Entonces? ¿Red…? —Empezó Tucker.

—¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

—Hoy en la mañana.

—¿Siempre lo sospechaste?

—Había algo que no calzaba en ella.

—¿Y las demás?

—Jamás se me ocurrió, en realidad…

Tweek ya sabía que el grupo de Wendy se había acercado a él solamente para llegar a Craig y ayudar a la pelinegra. El trabajo inicial era de Rebecca, quien debía acercarse al rubio y obtener su confianza, ya que sabían que sería el nuevo compañero de Craig. Ahora, la chica Cotswolds insistía en que había terminado por enamorarse de Tweek, pero… Era un tema complicado.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido? —Preguntó y Craig alzó la vista—. Pensé que cuando me lo dijera Rebecca… me iba a doler, pero… C-creo que en el fondo siempre tuviste razón… N-no voy a decir que jamás pensé que ellas eran mis amigas, pero…

—Tweek.

Vio al chico al borde de las lágrimas y no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos. El rubio se dejó abrazar y sollozó en su hombro.

—Pero tú tampoco quieres ser mi amigo, ¿v-verdad? N-nunca fue esa la idea…

Tenía razón, no quería ser su amigo y nunca quiso serlo. El plan siempre fue cooperar, ser un buen compañero y nada más.

—¿Sabes por qué me enojaba tanto cuando me hablabas de Rebecca?

—¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, pensé que era mi amiga. Y segundo, quería amarla, ¿sabes? Quería poder ser normal y tener una linda novia que fuera mi amiga también. Pero en mi mente s-sólo estabas tú.

 _¿Qué?_

Craig no pudo articular una frase a modo de respuesta.

—Desde que… No sé. M-mucho tiempo… ¡Argh! Estaba tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza. ¡Pero ya no tiene caso! No puedo seguir intentando querer a Rebecca. Tenías razón. ¡Siempre la tuviste! Pero nunca te dije el porqué.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó Craig, separando a Tweek.

—Creo que…

Tweek acercó al azabache hacia sí y unió sus tibios labios lentamente. Craig tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, ninguno se quiso apartar ya. Tucker se tocó el pecho y sintió sus latidos acelerados chocando en él y, por la cercanía, sintió también el pulso descontrolado de Tweek. Cortaron el beso por falta de aire y ninguno se atrevió a retomarlo.

—M-me gustas —completó Tweek—. Y… Esta vez… No fue un sueño.

—¿Un sueño…?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—¿Por qué no… Por qué no puedo ser… normal?

—Tweek… Tú jamás vas a ser normal —dijo—. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido… Te esfuerzas por todo lo que te propones, sales a flote, eres muy fuerte. Has resistido pura porquería todos estos años y… Y no deberías dejar que la gente te diga qué hacer o qué decir. No has sido "normal" en todo este tiempo y… Y… Tweek, tú no eres como el resto. Tú eres especial.

Siguió sollozando.

—Craig… E-eres muy cursi.

El aludido rio y sintió lágrimas aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, Tweek, lo sé.

El rubio volvió a besarlo y se dejó envolver por Craig una vez más.

Ellos eran diferentes y jamás dejarían de serlo.

 **...**

 **Porque no todo debe ser sufrimiento para Craig. Craig debe ser protegido.**

 **Siento que el cap salió algo flojo, pero tenía que subirlo, lo siento.**

 **Ten un buen día.**


	11. Nichole (Tweek)

**SELL YOUR SOUL, NOT YOUR WHOLE SELF**

 **...**

—¿¡Vas a tener una cita con Christophe De'Lorne!?

Claramente Craig estaba molesto.

—¡No me dejó opción!

Defenderse era inútil, debió saber que Chris jugaría sucio.

—¿No te dejó opción...? ¿No te dejó opción?

La cajetilla de Tucker descansaba sobre la cama del mismo, acusadora, pero completa e intacta. Tweek la miró algo incómodo. Había hecho lo posible por recuperarla. No quería que el dinero de Craig desapareciera en el despacho del director para siempre, por eso le había propuesto un plan para salvar la caja. El plan incluía a Topo, quien se encargaría de apagar las cámaras del sector, a Craig, que, como distractor, pelearía sin motivo con Stan para atraer la atención de los inspectores, y a Tweek, el encargado de ingresar a la oficina del director para tomar los cigarrillos.

Todo fue muy bien y de acuerdo al plan, incluso, la riña creció bastante cuando entró Kyle al combate y luego Token, para defender a Craig, lo que hizo que muchos estudiantes y

hasta el mismo director acudieran a presenciar el escándalo.

La puerta del despacho se encontraba abierta. Eso facilitó mucho todo y le ahorró tiempo, pero De'Lorne ya había encontrado la cajetilla y pidió explicaciones. Sabía que en realidad al castaño le importaba media hectárea de comino lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para un poco de chantaje y, así, obtener una cita con Tweek.

La idea no le gustó demasiado a Craig.

No era como si a él le gustara mucho tampoco.

—Mira, sólo caminaremos unos minutos, comeremos algo y le diré que debo volver al trabajo. —Trató de tranquilizarlo.

No lo logró.

—No conoces a Chris. ¿Y si intenta algo raro?

—No va a intentar nada raro. Y si lo hace, puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta, te lo aseguro.

A ninguno de los dos le terminaba por convencer esto último, pero ya vería qué hacer. Christophe le seguía dando miedo, pero qué demonios, lo hecho estaba hecho y tratar de burlar al chico sonaba a muerte segura o, mejor dicho, expulsión segura, lo que era peor, quizás. Continuó limpiando el rostro de Craig con un paño húmedo. Había sangre seca en él. Tucker le miró grave, resignado. Tal vez estaba no sólo preocupado, sino celoso. Tweek sintió que debía hacer algo.

—Hey, hey. No te pongas así —dijo acariciando su cara.

Craig le apartó el brazo y se puso de pie. Sí, definitivamente estaba enojado.

—No debiste decirle que sí.

—Era eso o le decía al director, Craig.

Pausa.

—Lo voy a matar.

—No, no lo vas a hacer. Siéntate y escucha —exigió y Craig no se movió—. Bien, no te sientes… Pero, mira, lo que va a pasar es que iré con él al pueblo, tú te desharás de esa hierba, me avisarás y yo lo dejaré ahí. ¿Ves? Así será mejor.

—Te va a matar si haces eso.

—Eso será otro problema, pero lo veremos luego.

Le sonrió. Tucker le sonrió de vuelta, forzado.

Tweek volvió a su lugar del cuarto y se desvistió para después ponerse su pijama. Vio con el rabillo del ojo que Craig hacía lo mismo.

—¿Craig? —dijo mientras se acostaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si… después de todo esto con Chris… Salimos a algún lado…?

—¿Qué?

—Que si quieres tener una cita… Conmigo.

—Seguro.

No era la respuesta que quería, pero al menos era una positiva. Le sonrió y apagó la lámpara de su mesa de noche, buscó el control de las luces de los estantes para apagar también las corridas de alambres cobrizos. Craig no demoró en oscurecer la habitación.

 **…**

Llegó el sábado. Pasó el peine una última vez por su cabello húmedo y cerró los ojos bajo una nube de su perfume favorito.

—¿Arreglándote para De'Lorne?

La voz de Tucker estaba impregnada en odio.

—Sabes bien que no. Hazte a un lado, Craig.

No se arreglaba para su cita, se arreglaba porque iría al pueblo. Calzó sus botines, se escondió bajo su chaquetón café y buscó sus guantes. Justo llamaron a la puerta. Se apresuró a abrirla. Christophe De'Lorne le miró de pies a cabeza antes de curvar sus labios en algo similar a una sonrisa. Tweek tembló mientras se ponía los guantes y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué se supone que le diga a Mackey? —Preguntó Craig, escupiendo sus palabras.

—Dile que salió conmigo. Lo va a entender.

Christophe sí que tenía poder allí. Ignoró la tensión que comenzaba a formarse y se despidió de Craig. Se suponía que dentro de una hora debía acudir al programa antidrogas de Mackey, pero iba a estar un poco ocupado en ese momento.

El plan era simple, Craig ocultaba la droga, le avisaba a Tweek y él se iba a su casa. Muy simple.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el estacionamiento del internado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes auto?

Christophe rio.

—¿Preferías un auto? —Preguntó subiéndose a una moto y tirándole un casco.

 _Me tienes que estar jodiendo…_

Estaba a punto de cumplir el sueño de gran parte de adolescentes: Ir a una cita en una moto negra por la carretera.

—Woah, no. Esto está genial. —No pudo evitar decir.

—Entonces sube.

Lo hizo. Se subió y aferró del francés apenas hubo partido. Se preguntó si Craig le estaría viendo alejarse desde la ventana. Probablemente sí. Chris aceleró aún más después de tomar una curva y, sin previo aviso, dobló hacia uno de los caminos pequeños pavimentados que llevaban a las montañas.

—¡Espera! ¿No vamos al pueblo?

—¿Qué? —Gritó a modo de respuesta.

—¡Que si no vamos al pueblo!

Poco podía escuchar con el sonido del viento y el motor.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—Sorpresa.

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del castaño. Lo odió por echar abajo el plan. Si se iban a las montañas, no podía escapar de la cita y tampoco podría comunicarse con el azabache que le enviaría su mensaje. _Demonios._ Trató de centrarse en el paisaje y no en su desdicha. Observó los árboles nevados y recordó que el pavimento aún estaba escarchado. Sintió miedo. ¿La moto podría con el hielo? Quiso confiar en las habilidades de Chris y no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo fuerte para no caer. Pronto llegaron a un gran letrero que anunciaba un camping. Desvió la motocicleta hacia donde apuntaba la flecha. _¿Camping? ¿Cabañas?_

—Llegamos. Ya puedes dejar de temblar.

¿Estaba temblando? Qué bochorno.

Se bajó sintiéndose mareado, pero la curiosidad pudo con su malestar y siguió al francés sin problemas. Miró a su alrededor para toparse con otras cuatro motos. Escuchó risas a lo lejos. Se acercaron al mesón y De'Lorne dio su nombre antes de que le entregaran una llave. _¿Qué demonios?_

Caminó detrás del chico y, cuando abrieron la puerta de una de las cabañas, salió nadie más ni nadie menos que Gregory Fields. Junto a él aguardaba gente de cursos más altos y chicos que había conocido en una junta con su grupo y el de Chris.

—¿Y ellos?

—¿Pensabas que te iba a forzar a una cita conmigo? —Preguntó Chris, riendo—. Deja tus planes de escape y disfruta de una cerveza. Entra. Un tiempo lejos de Tucker te hará bien.

—Pensé que eran amigos.

—Lo somos… O al menos lo fuimos. No se ve muy contento de verme últimamente.

 _Whoops._ Sí, era su culpa.

Entre los presentes distinguió a Tammy Warner, la ex de McCormick, quien, alegre, le tendió una cerveza. No tardó en resignarse y aceptar que pasaría la jornada bebiendo con aquel grupillo. Tampoco era como si le molestase.

Hacía frío. Pronto prendieron fuego en la chimenea rústica de la cabaña y dejaron que el humo inundara la sala, espeso, pero no tanto como el de la marihuana que rechazó y los demás compartieron. No pretendía volver a tener contacto con una de esas cosas, ya suficientes problemas había tenido por su culpa.

Se preguntó dónde estaba el grupo de jóvenes que no fumaba ni bebía y también se preguntó por qué el ya no pertenecía a este mismo. No supo si la respuesta era Craig Tucker o Clyde Donovan, pero detestó a ambos por unos segundos. Extrañaba su vida sana. Pero ya no la extrañaría más, al menos no ese día. Eso se dijo mientras dejaba que se vaciara su Corona y extendía la mano a Tamill, pidiendo que le sirviera un poco de lo que fuera que tuviera en sus manos.

Annie Bartlett celebró su elección y pasó su vaso para pedir de lo mismo. Era la primera vez que coincidía en algo con Annie y, en realidad, eso le relajaba bastante. La chica solía pertenecer a uno de esos clanes extraños que lideraba con Mike Makowski —también presente— y aún le generaba cierto temor. Vestía extraño, hablaba extraño, miraba extraño, pero parecía ser buena persona.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su vaso, haciendo lo posible por no saborear el líquido. No le gustaba el dejo a alcohol.

Las horas pasaron.

Las horas pasaron y no revisó su móvil.

Siguieron pasando y olvidó su timidez para hacer el ridículo junto a De'Lorne y Warner.

Olvidó su timidez para socializar de formas que desconocía hasta entonces.

Y socializó hasta que ya no pudo seguir hablando sin trabarse.

Ahí recién recordó a Tucker.

—Chris, ya es hora de irnos…—susurró cerca de él, una vez que logró distinguirlo.

—¿Ya lo viste? No se sabe ni su nombre… —respondió Michael dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

Este era uno de los chicos de otro de los grupos raros que prefería evitar.

—¿Y cómo se supone que… Que… Vuelva ahora…?

—Yo te puedo llevar.

—¿Y tú eres…? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Mercedes. ¿Eres amigo de Tucker, no?

—Sí.

—Dicen que te trata como si fuera tu mamá. ¿Él te espera?

—Sí… —dijo algo avergonzado.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa y dio un grito que resonó por toda la habitación despidiendo a todos. Revisó al francés hasta lograr dar con las llaves de la motocicleta y salió una vez que Tweek hubo dado su frase de agradecimiento y retirada.

La rubia cogió uno de los cascos y se lo puso, luego subió a la moto esperando a que el chico reaccionara y la siguiera.

—Espera… ¿Tienes licencia?

Mercedes rio.

—No. Me falta un año para conseguirla.

—¿Entonces…?

—Como si De'Lorne la manejara legalmente. Se verá mayor, pero sigue siendo un niño.

—Uno mucho mayor que tú…

—Son detalles, Tweek —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve o prefieres a un borracho de conductor?

El aludido miró el suelo, tratando de analizar con su cerebro aturdido. Optó por imitar a la chica. El motor partió.

—Hey, Mercedes, ¿por qué Craig se junta con estos chicos tan… Mayores?

—Craig es un buscapleitos, Tweek. Conocen a otros como ellos y forjan hermandades o porquerías así. Es la única razón por la que chicos como tú, Clyde y los demás pueden ir a juntas con ellos. Bueno, esa y porque De'Lorne es un asaltacunas por ti.

Tweek sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. La única razón por la que él estaba siendo invitado a esas juntas era porque Craig y Christophe habían perdido la cabeza por él y eso le incomodaba en cierta parte. Presentía un quiebre. Uno grande.

—¿Y tú por qué te juntas con ellos? ¿Acaso también eres una buscapleitos? —Se burló Tweek.

—No, cariño, eso es porque Tucker y yo tenemos una historia.

La chica le guiñó el ojo.

Sintió una onda de calor inundarlo. ¿Mercedes era la famosa ex de Craig? Agradeció profundamente que el azabache fuera gay, pues, de lo contrario, no hubiese tenido oportunidad al encontrarse con una vara tan alta. La rubia sí que era atractiva. Era femenina, agradable, divertida, bonita y con buen cuerpo. Y él sólo era él, un chico torpe que recién aprendía a beber y que nunca había tenido amigos hasta que conoció a Craig. ¿Qué demonios había visto el pelinegro en Tweek? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que eso no se fuera muy pronto.

—¿Aún te gusta Craig? —preguntó a la muchacha.

—¿A quién no le gusta Craig?

—¿A mí?

Gran mentira.

La chica soltó una carcajada que no se logró ahogar con el sonido del pavimento bajo las ruedas.

—Aparte de ti, claro.

Sí… A todas les gustaba Craig Tucker.

Fue ahí donde recordó a Wendy y su maldito plan a sus espaldas junto a Rebecca y las demás chicas. Apretó los labios tratando de apartar la sensación desagradable que le proporcionaba ese pensamiento y, disculpándose, tímido, estrechó el agarre alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha al notar que aumentaba la velocidad de la motocicleta.

De pronto vio la gran e imponente estructura del internado aparecer frente a sus ojos, era, sin duda, un edificio muy atractivo a la vista, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue distinguir al grupillo de Craig sentado en la entrada de ladrillo y rejas.

Mercedes echó un vistazo a Tweek y le dedicó una sonrisa. Frenó la moto de golpe frente a los cuatro muchachos.

El rubio presenció el momento exacto en que el rostro de Tucker cambió del enojo a sorpresa y temor de un segundo a otro, literal, si es que no más rápido.

El pelinegro volvió a posar los ojos sobre Tweek y retomó su enfado, encaminándose hacia él.

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo este rato? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¡No me respondiste ningún mensaje ni llamada…! —Empezó colérico—. ¿Qu–?

—Dios mío, mamá Tucker, basta —rio la rubia sacándose el casco y descendiendo de la moto—. ¿Entonces eran ciertos los rumores? ¿Estás cuidando a Tweek como a un niño?

—No te metas, Mercedes.

Clyde alzó la vista y se puso de pie.

—¡Hey! ¡Tanto tiempo!

La chica no atendía el internado ya, desde hacía dos años, por eso Tweek nunca supo de su existencia.

—¡Clyde!

Corrieron a abrazarse. Craig rodó los ojos, hastiado, y se concentró en el rubio una vez más. Este bajó de la motocicleta para acercarse al azabache, buscando las palabras para explicar todo lo que había ocurrido las cuatro horas anteriores antes de que Tucker estallara.

—Mira… Chris me terminó llevando con sus amigos en unas cabañas... Y no hallé señal para avisarte y luego tomamos y… Y olvidé seguir intentando llamarte… Lo siento mucho. En serio. ¿No creí que te preocuparías tanto?

Craig lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero, poco a poco, comenzó a suavizar la expresión.

—¿Y por qué volviste con… Ella?

—Chris quedó muerto. Bebió mucho.

—¿Y se robaron su moto?

—La tomamos prestada —respondió la rubia—. No creo que se enoje. Pero, si lo ves, ¿dile que me la llevé al pueblo? No tengo cómo volver.

—Bien. Me matará, de seguro, pero supongo que tendré que decirle.

—Gracias, Craig, eres un amor.

La chica se aproximó al pelinegro y le revolvió el cabello.

—¿No has pensado en llamarme, Craigy?

Todos observaron a ambos adolescentes como si estuvieran presenciando algo indebido. Tweek sintió una ola de calor subir por todo su cuerpo y quiso hablar, pero algo trabó sus palabras.

—¿Qué tal si vuelves a tu casa? —sugirió Craig—. Ya es tarde, Mercedes.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que qu–

—Mercedes, estás algo ebria, ¿lo sabes?

—…Sí.

—Será mejor que te lleve al pueblo, ¿te parece? —ofreció Tucker.

—No será necesario. Yo la llevo —dijo Clyde, mirando de reojo a Craig—. Yo me encargo.

—Gracias, chicos —agradeció Mercedes.

La rubia se despidió y Clyde hizo partir el motor. Desaparecieron en la carretera.

—Vaya, amigo, eso fue raro —soltó Token.

—¿No piensas en volver con ella algún día? E-e-esa chica e-está loca por ti.

—No es cierto. Sólo está nadando en alcohol. Igual que Tweek —Cortó el azabache.

El aludido abandonó en silencio la reunión del grupo sujetando su chaqueta con una mano en el hombro. No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, menos con Craig, así que consideró buena idea alejarse y volver al cuarto.

Una vez en él buscó sus cosas y se preparó para una ducha rápida que se extendió a veinte minutos de contemplar el agua caer sobre la losa y desaparecer por la boca de la cañería. El efecto del alcohol ya desaparecía casi por completo y sólo le quedaba un dolor sordo en la cabeza. Extendió la mano para tomar la toalla.

—La odio. —Dijo por fin.

Salió del cubículo y caminó hacia los espejos secándose los rubios cabellos.

—Claro que la odio. —Reafirmó.

No era verdad. La chica le caía fenomenal, a pesar de lo poco que había intercambiado con ella, pero el problema con la rubia estaba justo en su pasado junto a Craig. Y, por alguna extraña, pero no desconocida razón, Tweek ya no sentía grata su presencia ni los recuerdos de esta misma.

Limpió el vapor que bloqueaba su reflejo y se miró fijamente.

—Ahí estás, Tweek.

Era Clyde.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí… —Aguardó—. ¿Craig sigue enojado conmigo?

Clyde rio.

—¿Enojado? Está furioso. Token está aún tratando de controlarlo.

—¿Tanto así?

—Creo que es culpa de Mercedes. Verla le puso mal. ¿Sabías tú que ellos estuvieron–?

—¿Crees que Mercedes tenga oportunidad?

—Sinceramente, no lo creo. Wendy lo tiene atrapado. ¿Has visto cómo se pone a veces?

 _Wendy…_

Sabía que no era Wendy, por eso se sonrojó y tuvo que tratar de ignorar los comentarios de Donovan burlándose de Craig.

Sí. Mercedes no tenía oportunidad contra él. De eso ahora estaba seguro. Sintió algo tibio crecer dentro de su pecho y sonrió. Se terminó de vestir luego de que el castaño se fuera del cambiador y se encaminó a su cuarto algo nervioso, memorizando frases en silencio. Abrió la puerta y encontró al azabache jugando con su celular, sobre la cama.

—Craig… Yo–

—Tweek.

—Siento mucho haber echado a perder el plan…

—¿Lo de salir nosotros… aún sigue en pie?

—C-claro que sí… ¿Mañana estaría bien?

—Estaría perfecto. ¿Quieres escapar al pueblo?

—Suena bien.

—¿Me perdonas por haber sido un imbécil todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Tucker apartando la vista de su móvil para posarla sobre el rubio.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y quiso abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te cambié la vida para mal. El tú de antes no hubiese aceptado beber tanto y mucho menos montarse en una moto con una chica ebria.

—Craig, estoy bien así.

—Sabes bien que te obligué a fumar hierba.

—No me obligaste, yo acepté.

—Te sentiste obligado.

—¡No…!

 _Sí…_

—Tweek, no deberías venderte tan fácil. Si quieres decir "no", sólo dilo… Que el resto no te presione. Mucho menos un grupo de idiotas como el nuestro o esos tipos raros con los que estuviste hoy. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a arrastrar nuestras vidas por donde se pueda, pero tú… Tú tienes planes.

—Craig, ustedes también tienen–

—¿Has visto a Clyde? ¿Crees que a él le importa un poco el futuro más allá del viernes por la noche? ¿A Token? Token no se esfuerza. Sabe que va a conseguir lo que quiera de todas maneras con el dinero de su familia. ¿Y Jimmy? Jimmy sólo piensa con la verga. Lo sabes.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Craig?

—¿De mí? Bueno. La vida ni siquiera me importa. Las cosas pasan… Yo las veo pasar. ¿Un futuro? No me veo a mí mismo fuera de este mundo… Pero tú, tú puedes hacer más.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime tú, Craig. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Eres un artista. Tus fotos, tus dibujos…

—Mis dibujos no son buenos y las fotos tú las editas, Craig.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no veas lo que tienes en ti? Tu forma de ser es la de un artista. Eres especial. Lo que miras lo transformas en arte.

A estas alturas Craig le tomaba ambas manos recalcando sus últimas palabras.

—Sólo vas a lograr que me sonroje —admitió Tweek—. Yo n–

—Te puedo enseñar.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que crees que soy mejor en las fotos, pero si te enseño, te aseguro, serás mejor.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Quiero mostrarte el Tweek que puedes llegar a ser si vuelves por el camino correcto.

Nadie jamás había hecho sentir a Tweek Tweak tan capaz alguna vez en su vida. Nada ni nadie le había hecho sentir que tenía un futuro.

Él se veía a sí mismo como un chico adolescente que jamás había vivido la adolescencia como debía y creía haber estado haciendo algo mal por largos años hasta conocer a Craig y ahora este le afirmaba que lo que estaba mal era lo que ahora hacía. Que antes estaba en lo correcto. Que siempre estuvo bien. Que el problema había sido Craig Tucker.

Era una mezcla interesante de pensamientos.

—¿Entonces… Quieres que deje de fumar y beber?

—Exacto.

—Entonces déjame mostrarte al Craig que puedes llegar a ser si lo haces también. Déjame mostrarte un futuro.

Sostuvo sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas. El rosa pálido invadiendo con furia las mejillas del azabache le pareció el espectáculo más tierno del mundo. Sabía que Craig hacía lo posible por mantener la calma al menos en su rostro, pero verle perder la compostura lentamente por gestos como ese se le hacía hermoso. ¿Podría permitirse otro beso? Decidió que sí.

Aproximó su cuerpo hacia Craig y, todavía sosteniendo sus manos, rozó sus labios con los de Craig y este se acercó más aún para continuar la anhelada caricia.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

—Tweek, Rebecca en serio lo sient– ¿Tweek? ¿Craig? —Pausa—. ¿Chicos, qué carajos? —Exigió saber la voz extrañada de la novia de Token.

Guiaron de inmediato sus ojos a su inesperada visita completamente congelados.

 **…**

—Okey. Quiero una respuesta ahora y no quiero que sea que le estabas enseñando a besar a Tweek… Aunque eso ya sería raro.

Los tres se encontraban mirándose en silencio. Craig le había pedido a Nichole que no se fuera antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Esto último estaba tardando mucho más tiempo que el esperado, de hecho, Tweek había bajado y subido por vasos de café para todos, lo que le llevó cuatro viajes.

—¿Y bien?

—No le puedes decir a nadie, Nichole, por favor —pidió Tweek, leyendo la mirada de Craig.

—Menos a Token.

—¿Están juntos…?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Y qué era eso? ¿Un experimento? —Preguntó la chica—. Tweek, ¿y Rebecca? Digo, sé que es una perra y todo, pero igual…

—Rebecca puede irse a la mierda —sentenció Tweek.

—Bien, Rebecca puede irse a la mierda, lo entiendo, pero yo no. ¡No es que sea homofóbica! Es solo que… Bueno, Craig, hemos sido amigos hace mucho y no sabía que eras… Gay.

—Creéme, yo tampoco —dijo el azabache.

—¿Pero no están juntos?

—No. —Corearon.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Alguien explíqueme algo! ¡Craig, por favor!

Sintió la angustia de Nichole. Claro. Ella y Craig eran amigos desde hacía años y el chico no le había dicho nada. Era obvio que estaría así de exaltada. Sentía que le debían una explicación, pero él no hablaría hasta que Craig lo hiciera. Suspiró. No pensó que su pequeño secreto duraría tan poco. No sabía si Nichole era de fiar. Para empezar, ella y Red delataron a sus amigas, lo que le sumaba puntos de fidelidad y le quitaba otros…

—Mañana tendríamos una cita —respondió Craig, por fin.

—Entonces todo calza ahora… Tu comportamiento… —Se quedó callada—. Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Qué?

—Clyde se juntó con Wendy para hablar de ti y… Carajo, ¡no saben esto!

—Y no lo van a saber —soltó Craig molesto—. No sale de aquí, Nichole.

—Pero…

—No.

Craig estaba tan enojado con la idea de ser expuestos que se llegó a sentir mal. Sabía que era normal querer ocultarlo, pero, carajo, igual dolía.

—Bien. No diré nada. Pero quiero que tu grupo lo sepa. ¿Entiendes? Si no se lo dices tú a Clyde, lo haré yo, porque no tengo ganas de verle enterándose por una tercera fuente. Y no me mires así. Sabes que lo hago por el bien de ustedes.

—Nichole, ni siquiera sabemos si va a salir algo de esto…

—¿Crees que nací ayer, Craig? Sé lo que significan todos sus malditos gestos y también sé que estás haciendo sentir terrible a Tweek, así que contrólate y buenas noches. Gracias por el café, Tweek.

Y la puerta que tanto odiaron ver abriéndose, se cerró.

Tucker escondió su rostro en su mano y se sobó. Tweek le miró nervioso. De alguna u otra manera, lo que parecía haber sido un paraíso, se tornó en un calvario.

—Lo siento, Craig… Fue mi culpa.

—Tonterías. Tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Vaya que fue temprano…

—Bueno, ya sabemos, esa puerta debe permanecer con seguro.

Silencio.

—Aunque no es como si nos fuéramos a besar de nuevo o algo —Craig trató de arreglar su frase.

Tweek le miró con una sonrisa y levantó las cejas, divertido.

Tucker observó.

Luego sonrió también y tomó su mano, acercándose de nuevo a su rostro.

—Craig, el seguro —dijo el rubio alejándolo de él.

—Oh, claro. Perdón.

 **...**

 **Siento MUCHO la demora. Me mudé a Argentina para iniciar la Uni y, como es mi primera semana, todo es un caos y el internet de la residencia se cae cada dos segundos, no tengo tiempo para nada y el internet se cae cada dos segundos, ¿ya lo dije?**

 **Siento si no está bien la edición, no tuve mucho tiempo para releer.**

 **¿Saben? Entre eso y mi cumpleaños, me compraron un hermoso libro que, si no lo han leído, les aconsejo que lean: "Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo". Vale la pena.**

 **Espero poder subir este cap. hoy y espero poder actualizar este mismo mes. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**


	12. Mejores amigos (Craig)

**I'VE ALWAYS BEEN TOLD WE HOLD BLACK HOLES INSIDE**

 **…**

Lo capturó mirando su porción de pizza una vez más antes de mirarlo a él y vio cómo luego volvió a fijar la mirada en el trozo de masa cubierto en tomate y queso con leves rastros de orégano. Parecía ser que era la peor pizza que había probado, pero, en lo personal, Craig disfrutaba bastante su trozo. Oyó al rubio suspirar. Tragó lo que le quedaba y lo miró intentando analizarlo.

—La odias.

—No. No es la mejor que he comido, pero definitivamente no la o–

—Hablo de la salida.

Silencio.

—Craig, la estoy pasando bien.

—Mientes. La estás pasando terrible —dijo posando su mano en la mesa de la pizzería—. Tal vez la pasarías mejor con De'Lorne.

La forma en que pronunció "De'Lorne" hizo reír a Tweek.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Craig, deja de mencionar a Chris. Has dicho su nombre desde que escapamos al menos cinco veces, pareciera que quieres tener la cita con él y no conmigo.

—Pero míranos, ¡estamos en una maldita pizzería porque no te puedo llevar al cine! ¡Y porque hace mucho frío para salir a la calle!

—Me gustan las pizzerías, Craig.

Sabía que la salida estaba fallando. Sabía que Tweek odiaba las pizzerías y que prefería estar en su pieza, incluso en la del internado, tomando café bajo una cobija.

Lo hubiese invitado a helado en el parque de atracciones o en el parque donde la gente corría y se detenía a ver el lago, pero el maldito frío había arruinado sus planes. Cómo odiaba el frío. Cómo odiaba no tener una moto. Cómo odiaba a De'Lorne por dejar las expectativas tan arriba.

—Craig, vine porque quiero estar contigo, no por querer una invitación gratis a algún lugar. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, todo está bien si es con _esa_ persona. Y tú eres _esa_ persona para mí.

El rubio estaba nervioso, se notaba en su voz. Él también estaba nervioso. Más de lo que esperaba y deseaba. Se sentía extraño.

Tweek tomó su mano disimuladamente y la apretó con suavidad.

—¿Entiendes? —dijo en un susurro y Craig quiso poder besarlo.

Pero estaban en público.

—Entiendo.

Su compañero de cuarto separó sus manos con cuidado y jugó con su trozo de pizza. Craig curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

 _Entiendo._

Y le gustó entender.

—¿Vamos al cine?

—No podemos entrar ahí.

—Corrección: no _puedo_ entrar ahí.

Tweek le miró extrañado.

—Ven, tengo un plan... Espera, no. ¿Te vas a comer esa pizza?

—No, Craig... No la voy a... ¿Cuál es el plan?

 **...**

La película en la pantalla emitía un suave brillo que envolvía sus rostros como una caricia. No estaban seguros de qué era lo que pasaba en la escena, pues acababan de entrar a la sala por la parte trasera del recinto, pero sí sabían que sus corazones latían a mil por tres razones, la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido, el estar con el otro y, claro, estar vivo.

Sus ojos ignoraban la enorme pantalla y se perdían en los del contrario. Se observaron enternecidos por segundos eternos. Todo se sentía más lento bajo la oscuridad del cine, más íntimo, más real. Un par de mujeres posaron la vista en ellos, pero eso no les detuvo de querer explorar en terreno peligroso. Un beso en público. Sólo uno... No les llevaría a la muerte, ¿verdad?

Craig tomó la barbilla del rubio y acercó su rostro al suyo como había hecho tantas veces ya y dejó que sus labios supieran qué hacer mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Oyó a las mujeres hacer un ruido de disgusto y susurrar entre ellas, pero no les importó.

Y así fueron sorprendidos por los créditos y, después, las luces fuertes desde el techo invitando al espectador común a irse.

Detuvieron su demostración de cariño y salieron de la sala por la puerta de entrada recibiendo una expresión extraña del encargado.

—¿Tucker? —Gruñó un guardia.

—¡Mierda! ¡Corre!

Todo pasó muy rápido. Su mano sobre la de Tweek, los pasos por el corredor principal del hombre atlético que cuidaba la puerta, sus propios pasos y los tropezones de su compañero... Descubrió aquel día que los talentos de Tweek no cubrían los deportes y mucho menos correr. Los alcanzaron. Pero reían cuando sus padres fueron a buscarlos a la estación policial.

—¿Por qué no avisaron desde el internado? —Preguntó la mujer de Richard Tweak.

—¿Tal vez no saben que nos escapamos? Nunca se enteran de nada.

—¿Desde cuándo Tweek se junta con Craig? —Preguntó la oficial.

—No lo sé, ¿desde inicio de clases? —Dijo Richard.

—¿Han notado un cambio en él? Digo, ¿antes de conocerlo se había fugado?

—Hey, ¿qué trata de decir? —Quiso saber la madre del azabache, enojada.

Inició una discusión que Tweek odió incluso más que Craig. Escucharon los antecedentes penales del muchacho y las muchas veces que había llegado a esa misma estación por meterse en problemas con su grupo.

Tweek abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Craig le hizo callar con una seña. Sabía lo que quería protestar el rubio. Y sentía tristeza por lo que fuera a salir de esos dulces labios, porque era una verdad que Tucker no quería entender. Craig Tucker era mucho más que una lista de delitos adolescentes, era más que una ficha escolar o policial, era más que un "no deberías juntarte con él", era más que "una mala influencia", Craig Tucker era

—¿Y qué le importa? Es un chico común y corriente, señora. Yo igual tengo cerebro como para ver si me estoy metiendo en líos o no. Deje a Craig. Yo decidí escaparme de clases, yo decidí entrar al cine sin pagar. Lo que es mi culpa no es _por_ su culpa.

Tras lo dicho, mientras se sonrojaba en silencio, sus padres y los de Tweek perecieron estar orgullosos del rubio.

Después de un cuarto de hora de más discusiones lograron dejar atrás la comisaría.

—Bien, vamos de vuelta al colegio, Craig —dijo Thomas.

—Esperen. ¿No prefieren entrar a tomar café? Se congelarán en ese vehículo.

La familia Tucker aceptó la invitación para sorpresa del pelinegro y alegría de los Tweak. Caminaron hasta la cafetería que aguardaba cerrada.

—Tú servirás, cariño, como castigo.

—Mamá, yo siempre sirvo —susurró Tweek rodando los ojos.

—Y tú ayudarás a Tweek —dijo Laura.

Los muchachos se miraron con una sonrisa disimulada.

Craig siguió a su compañero por la cocina para entender las máquinas y los ingredientes y, al cruzar la mágica puertecita donde se almacenaba todo el café, Tweek, entusiasmado, corrió a mostrarle el ingrediente secreto.

—Hombre, ¿eso qué es? Parece droga. ¿Qué demonios es?

—N-no lo sé, ¿azúcar?

—Eso creo. Déjame probar.

No era azúcar. Tenía un gusto extraño. Hizo un gesto de asco.

—Ugh, ¿le echan esto al café? ¿Cómo es que no sabe mal?

—No lo sé. Volvamos. El agua debe estar cerca de hervir y no puede hervir...

Pero a Craig no le importaba que el agua hirviera.

Tomó al muchacho por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí. Tweek rio nervioso. Le gustaba poner nervioso al rubio, sentía cierta satisfacción al verlo intentar tranquilizarse y fallar fatalmente en el acto. Le dio un corto beso en el cuello y el chico lo apartó riendo, con un rosa tenue en su blanquecina piel.

Supo que no quería ni necesitaba otra salida con el muchacho para confirmar sus sentimientos y esperaba que Tweek tampoco.

Sirvieron el café con el ingrediente especial y ambas familias bebieron de él con alegría. Parecía haber quedado atrás el castigo y el haber sido descubiertos, todo gracias a que los cuatro adultos habían detestado a la mujer de uniforme azul.

Hablaron. Tweek y Craig se miraban y reían por lo bajo. No asumieron un papel muy importante en la conversación, al menos no tanto como los impuestos y un reciente parte del vehículo de los Tucker.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver, se separaron en dos autos y regresaron al internado.

El director no estaba feliz, pero tampoco sorprendido. Por suerte, no dijo nada sobre el incidente de la droga y se restringió a permitir la entrada de los muchachos al establecimiento y darles el castigo de ordenar las salas al término de clases por una semana. Craig bufó. Estaba harto de pasarle cera al piso. A Tweek no le importó, de hecho, más tarde le contaría a Craig que ya estaba acostumbrado a barrer y encargarse de la limpieza por su trabajo en la cafetería de sus padres, que, por cierto, era sin paga, a tal punto que lo encontraba tranquilizador.

Sus padres se despidieron de ellos y dejaron a los adolescentes a merced del frío del edificio y sus severos inspectores.

Se retaron a una carrera hacia la habitación con un Craig triunfante y se tiraron sobre la cama de Tweek sin poder contener las carcajadas.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo la pasaste?

—Mi parte favorita fue la del guardia persiguiéndonos. ¿La tuya? —Rio Tweak.

No podía creer que a esas alturas aún le tenía un miedo espantoso a no ser correspondido, cuando sabía que no solo todo apuntaba, sino que era casi ley que Tweek lo quisiera como algo más que un amigo. Se armó de valor, miró en la profundidad se su mirada, entrelazó delicadamente sus falanges y percibió a Tweek quedándose muy quieto.

—Besarte.

Tweek estalló en risas apartando su mano para cubrirse la boca.

—Eres un idiota.

Sí. Estaba muy avergonzado de su acto y lo que pronunciaron sus labios, pero qué diablos, así era cómo se sentía y nada lo iba a cambiar muy fácilmente. Tweek era su perdición. Lo sabía. Tweek podía elevarlo al cielo y desarmarlo con sólo una mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Me gustas Tweek Tweak.

El chico lo miró con el ceño casi fruncido por una sonrisa.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Craig Tucker.

¿Lo diría? ¿Era el momento adecuado? ¿Se estaba acelerando?

—¿Quieres ser…Ser…? —Se trabó.

Demonios, cuánto odiaba que su fachada de chico duro no funcionara frente al rubio ya.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, Craig.

Se sintió un poco patético. Tweek tenía por completo el control de la situación y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Quería ser él quien manejara ese tipo de temas, después de todo él había caído primero. Él se había confesado primero. Sí, eran estúpidos aquellos pensamientos, pero era cómo sentía que debían ser las cosas. Pero, por otro lado, le gustaba que Tweek fuera capaz de tomar la iniciativa. Le hacía confirmar su visión del rubio. Que había nacido para vivir su vida brillando. Que había nacido para triunfar.

Se dejó besar y se preguntó si eso era correcto. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le dijo que no importaba.

 **…**

Llevaban tres semanas con Tweek. Tres hermosas semanas heladas y con aroma a pinos, pero, sobre todo, cargadas en un suave gusto a miel. Aunque es una mala comparación, porque Craig es alérgico a la miel.

Despertó aquella gélida mañana por culpa del frío, pensando en hablar un rato con el rubio, pero al verlo durmiendo tan plácidamente decidió darse vuelta entre las sábanas y hundirse hacia el túnel de frazadas. Necesitaba más frazadas. Definitivo.

Pero la ropa de cama voló rápidamente un par de horas más tarde. Un desagradable chillido y un coro más bien desafinado gritándole en el oído le hicieron despertar de un salto.

—Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti… —Logró entender en la melodía pegajosa.

Desorientado, su cerebro se aceleró tratando de recordar qué fecha era y saber por qué Clyde se había trepado en su cama como pudo y le estaba asfixiando al apoyarse sobre sus costillas. Miró hacia su despertador y se encontró con un seis seguido de un cero y un uno. Alzó la vista más allá, hacia la cama de su compañero y la halló armada y vacía. Se extrañó, pero volvió pronto la atención a su grupo de amigos. Sonrió algo atontado y bostezó tapándose con la manga del pijama. Era incómodo quedarse callado mientras todos cantaban, hasta sintió la absurda necesidad de unirse al canto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Craig! —Gritaron.

—Gracias, chicos.

 _¿Y Tweek?_

Tweek no se encontraba con ellos y no había rastro en la habitación de él.

—¿Buscas a Tweek?

¿Era tan obvio?

—M-Mackey se lo llevó. Algo sobre un p-p-programa antidrogas.

—Sí que lo cambiamos, ¿no? —Rio Clyde.

—Sí. Demasiado. —Le apoyó Token.

Craig forzó una sonrisa.

 _Demasiado._

—¡Adivina qué, Craig!

—¿Qué?

—Compramos algo para ti.

Le entregaron una caja de aspecto dudoso. La agitó con cuidado y lo descubrió. Era líquido. No podía ser cierto… No podía ser cierto.

La abrió para encontrarse con una pequeña en número, pero gran en porte, colección de botellas con la etiqueta de Jack Daniel's. La miró emocionado. Old No.7, Single Barrel y Gentleman Jack. Su propio mini bar de su marca favorita. Abrazó las botellas y después a sus amigos. Posiblemente jamás lo habían visto así de entusiasmado por algo.

—Los amo. Los amo. ¡En serio los amo! —Exclamó revolviéndoles el cabello—. ¿Cómo lograron pasarlos?

—No van a desarmar un regalo de cumpleaños. Palabras de Token.

—¡Genial!

—V-vamos. Ha-hay que esconderlos —sugirió Jimmy.

Acordaron guardarlos en una de las tablas ocultas en el techo del closet de Craig y los dejaron allí con la promesa de sacarlos esa misma noche en la pieza de Valmer para celebrar. Celebrar _. Celebrar…_

Se vistió y los siguió escaleras abajo para recibir su segundo regalo del día. Uno bastante desagradable, para ser sinceros.

Wendy se acercó a él con esa mirada en sus ojos que tanto detestaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Craig —dijo con esa voz melosa.

Recordaba que la chica era simpática cuando eran más pequeños. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Clyde le hizo un movimiento obsceno desde lejos con una sonrisa y Craig no pudo evitar girar los ojos. ¿Cómo sacarse a la chica de encima ahora que se acercaba para darle un beso muy cerca de los labios? Trató de apartarla con suavidad.

—¿Quieres ir por tu regalo?

—Seguro.

 _No._

Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el exterior. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y detuvo la marcha para revisarlo. Era Mercedes. _Magnífico._ Atendió haciéndole un gesto a la pelinegra.

— _¡Craig! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya estoy por partir a clases, pero te aseguro que te daré algo dentro del día, ¿sí?_

—No tienes por qué, Mercedes y gracias…

La azabache puso mala cara.

— _No, Craig, quiero hacerlo. Ah, y saludos a los chicos, a Tweek también. Es tan dulce que me lo comería, ¿sabes?_

 _Muy divertido…_

—Los saludaré de tu parte —respondió a través del móvil y esperó la despedida para cortar.

—¿Era Mercedes?

—Sí…

—¿Ella no te gusta todavía o sí?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Soltó guardando el celular.

—Craig… Tú sabes que…

—Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo —dijo recuperando su aspecto frío.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Todavía tenía los pitillos y cigarros en la cajetilla.

—¿Fumas?

Para sorpresa del chico, Wendy aceptó. Le entregó el cigarrillo y lo encendió una vez los sostuvo con sus labios. Prendió fuego al suyo también y aspiró largo. El frío le calaba los huesos. La muchacha se acercó demasiado a él para su gusto, pero no iba a ser brusco. No quería quedar como un maldito bastardo, pero tampoco quería ser un blando. Vaya dilema.

—¿Craig?

Era él.

Ambos pelinegros se dieron vuelta para mirar al rubio de bufanda que corría hacia ellos tratando de esquivar las pozas congeladas. Jadeó soltando una fina neblina de su boca al llegar donde ambos.

—¿Estás… fumando?

—Tweek…

—Dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer más.

—No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.

Era cierto, pero no era la mejor de las respuestas. Debió pensar mejor lo que diría.

—No puedo creerlo. Dijimos que…

—¿Tweek? ¿Podrías darnos un segundo a solas? —Pidió Wendy, resoplando, tratando de armarse de paciencia.

Craig sintió un salto en el pecho. Quería decir algo. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía.

Tweek los miró algo confundido. Tampoco sabía qué hacer al respecto, se notaba

—Claro.

Y ninguno hizo nada al respecto. Eso hizo sentir terrible a Craig y posiblemente también a Tweek. Wendy no podía tener tanto poder sobre ellos, pero no planeaban sacar el tema a la luz. No aún. Tal vez jamás.

Se sintió observado mientras dejaba atrás al muchacho. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y la chica abrió la cajuela del auto de su madre para sacar algo. Ese algo resultó ser una botella de Jack Daniel's. ¿En serio todos sabían que…? No, Clyde había hablado con Wendy. Él le había dicho.

—Wendy, gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo…

—Bajémoslo juntos. ¿Te parece?

La chica tocó su hombro con sus dedos de una forma exageradamente sensual. En serio estaba intentándolo, le daba algo de pena, pero luego recordaba a Wendy haciendo sentir mal a su pareja y se le iba.

 _Carajo._

—Mira Wendy, la verdad es que–

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a tu mundo?

—Oh, te aseguro que no quieres entrar a mi mundo.

—Déjame decidirlo yo.

—Mira, Julieta, yo no soy tu Romeo. Acéptalo. Gregory puede serlo. Muere por ti.

—¿Tú no mueres por mí?

—No moriría por ti ni en un millón de años. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Tweek?

La muchacha tragó en seco y le miró con furia y desamparo en sus ojos. Hubiese sido más gentil, pero recordar a Tweek tan mal por la noticia…

—C-Clyde me dijo…

—Clyde no sabe nada, Wendy. Y yo no quiero saber nada de ti. Tweek es mi amigo. No puedes burlarte así de mis amigos.

La chica tomó la botella y la depositó en sus manos.

—Puedes quedártela.

Cerró el portamaletas de golpe y se alejó enfurecida.

Tweek caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Da igual, Tweek. Es una imbécil.

—¿Te dio alcohol?

—Sí…

—¡Craig! ¡Craig! —Escuchó a lo lejos.

 _Maldita sea._

—¿¡Qué demonios pasó!? —Preguntó exaltado su mejor amigo, avanzando apenas hacia él.

—Clyde…

—¿Se puede saber qué pasó con Wendy? ¡La tenías por completo!

Craig exhaló humo impregnado en nicotina antes de botar la colilla al suelo, pisarla y tomar a Donovan por los hombros.

—Clyde, no me gusta Wendy.

—¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que te gustaba.

—Mentí.

—Carajo, amigo. ¿En serio te cuesta tanto decirme la verdad? —Preguntó enfadado—. Mira, lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo porque es tu día, ¿ok? Más adelante me lo explicarás. Mejor pensemos en cómo vaciaremos esas cuatro botellas.

—¿Su día? —Preguntó Tweek, desorientado.

—Sí, su día. Es su cumpleaños… —Respondió el castaño—. Espera. ¿No lo sabías?

El rubio tenía una cara de terror. Craig se sobó el cuello, incómodo.

—No… Nadie me dijo. —Había tristeza en su voz—. Vaya. Pues, feliz cumpleaños, Craig… No tengo nada que darte, lo siento.

—No importa, Tweek. Eso es más que suficiente.

Se sonrieron algo tímidos con un Clyde mirándolos un tanto extrañado.

—Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho.

—Se me pasó, lo siento.

—¿Cómo se te pasa algo así? ¡Digo, no es tan complicado! "Hey, Tweek, se acerca mi cumpleaños". No. No es difícil.

—Bueno, pues no lo creí tan importante.

—Es tu jodido cumpleaños. Claro que es importante.

—No para mí.

—¿No pensaste que sí lo sería para mí?

—Oh, vamos… Sólo es un cumpleaños.

—Sí. _Tu_ cumpleaños.

—Chicos. Basta.

Clyde se apoyó de Tucker.

—Celebremos esta noche y todo bien, ¿sí? No creo que sea necesario matarse. Y no te preocupes, Craig, será algo pequeño. Sólo nosotros seis.

—¿Seis?

—Chris es tu colega también, ¿no?

 _Demonios, no._ Miró el rostro de Tweek y supo que él se encontraba tan molesto por la noticia que él. Probablemente al rubio sí le caía bien el francés, pero no demostraba eso frente a Craig. Y, por su parte, detestaba a su viejo amigo. ¿Celos? Sí. Y muchos. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que todo lo que Christophe De'Lorne se proponía, lo lograba, y no quería que ocurriera eso también con su tan querido novio. Porque a Tweek no le podía gustar Chris, ¿verdad? Lo miró una vez más, como si así pudiera confirmar sus pensamientos.

—Espera, ¿pero en esta celebración va a haber alcohol?

—Por supuesto, Tweek —dijo Clyde con una sonrisa.

—¿Algo que decir, Craig?

—Tweek, es mi cumpleaños…

—Dijiste que eso no era importante. ¿De repente lo es?

¿Cómo es que un chico tan hermoso podía ser tan insoportable a veces?

—¿Chicos, pasa algo?

—No, Clyde, solamente preguntaba. Resérvame un vaso —pidió curvando los labios en una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes—. Nos vemos, cumpleañero.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó hacia el interior del edificio. Craig maldijo por lo bajo. Debió saber que Tweek no le haría caso si él no se sumaba a la causa. Sintió la helada ventisca y quiso volver, pero no quería enfrentarse con el chico, no aún.

—Eh, Craig. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta?

Clyde le mostró las muletas, pero sonrió y aceptó la propuesta. Se veía que en serio estimaba a Craig y quería retomar la amistad que parecía estar perdiéndose por el miedo del azabache a dejarle saber lo que ocurría en su interior. La vida de Craig estaba llena de alegres recuerdos junto a su grupo, junto a Clyde… Algunos tal vez algo dolorosos, pero siempre estuvieron ahí para el otro. Sentía que amenazaba el código de su grupo al tratar de apartarlos de su vida personal, sobre todo a Donovan, quien era su mejor colega, su primer amigo. El único que tuvo el valor de aparecer frente a él cuando eran pequeños y saludarlo.

No siempre hicieron lo correcto. No siempre tomaron buenas decisiones. No siempre quisieron hacer lo correcto. No siempre quisieron tomar buenas decisiones. Pero siempre lo hicieron juntos.

Caminaron al paso del castaño hacia el prohibido y anhelado frío del bosque, pero su recorrido no pudo extenderse más allá de las rejas. Craig no traía las llaves consigo. Golpeó la malla de metal helado con sus dedos rojizos por la gélida atmósfera. Aspiró una vez más el olor a escarcha y tierra, preparándose para decir lo que debía decir.

—Clyde.

—¿Sí?

Respiró otra vez y sintió su estómago revolverse. No podía. No podía.

El viento jugó con el cabello rebelde de Donovan y con las cuerdas del chullo de Craig.

¿O sí podía?

—Soy gay.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

El pelinegro se removió incómodo y trató de no mirarlo a la cara.

—Ajá… "Soy gay" —Citó Clyde—. Muy gracioso. ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme qué es lo que pasa contigo?

¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan idiota?

—Acabo de decírtelo. Eso es todo. Craig Tucker es gay. Listo. Lo dije una vez más.

Silencio.

—¿Hablas en serio…?

—Sí. Por eso no quería decirte nada, Clyde. Lo siento mucho… No sé si esto te incomoda o cambia algo…

No sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor. Aunque por dentro se congelaba cada vez más y no era por el frío. Estaba nervioso.

—Amigo, de verdad hablas en serio, ¿eh?

—Hombre, sí. —Dijo impaciente y temeroso.

—Craig Tucker es gay… Craig Tucker es gay —Repitió—. Me agrada. Es inesperado, pero me agrada.

—¿En serio? —La voz le salió más entusiasmada que lo que hubiese deseado—. ¿No estás molesto?

—Claro que estoy molesto, pudiste decirlo antes… Pero, hey, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué cambiaría algo? Me imagino que decirlo debió ser difícil. Te daría un abrazo, pero no puedo. Dejaremos eso para más adelante, ¿sí?

—¿Debería decirle a los chicos?

—¿Te gusta Tweek?

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

—Si no fue Wendy quien te cambió, de seguro fue él. Has mostrado más tus sentimientos desde que apareció. Lo cuidas. Te importa. Y con lo que me dices estoy seguro que de una forma diferente a amistad, ¿sabes? —Dijo y no recibió respuesta—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien a quien querer. Ojalá él te quisiera también.

—Somos pareja.

 _Carajo, Craig._ ¿Acaso no podía quedarse callado? Debió haber discutido eso con Tweek antes de soltarlo como si nada. En serio odiaba esos impulsos de estupidez. Algún día le llevarían a su muerte, seguro.

—¡Woah, woah, woah! Alto ahí, amigo. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿¡Es una jodida broma!?

—Hey, cálmate.

—Entiendo que no me hayas dicho que eras gay por miedo, pero, ¿¡tuviste el puto valor de decirle a Tweek y hacer quién sabe qué cosas con él y no te atreviste a decirme a mí, que soy tu puto maldito amigo desde hace mil quinientos putos años!?

Sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Clyde, pero este lo apartó enojado. Lo encendió y miró el bosque tranquilo y tentador. Hizo el ademán de guardar la cajetilla, pero Clyde se interpuso y sacó un cigarro antes. En el interior ambos sonrieron.

—Préndelo. Yo no puedo.

Craig lo hizo.

—Ahora no te quedes callado ahí y di algo.

Craig siguió fumando por varios segundos sin intercambiar palabra.

—No le digas a los chicos —pidió finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que les mienta?

—Clyde, me costó un mundo decírtelo a ti y no sé cómo reaccionarán ellos.

—Primero, claro, pero a Tweek llegas y se lo dices. Segundo, si reaccionan mal, pueden irse al carajo. Pero ellos son nuestros amigos, son familia. Ellos se lo tomarán bien.

Y sin poder detenerlas, lágrimas descendieron lentas y ardientes por sus mejillas. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y ya no pudo mantener la compostura. No era muy de derrumbarse frente a la gente, de hecho, pocas veces había mostrado sentimientos fuertes salvo enojo, pero de verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

—Clyde, ¿algo está mal conmigo?

Craig Tucker, el chico malo.

Craig Tucker, el chico que ve la vida pasar.

Craig Tucker, el chico al que no le importa nada.

Craig Tucker, el chico que aprendió a sentir.

El aludido lo miró preocupado y dejó caer una de sus muletas para abrazarlo manteniendo apenas el equilibrio.

—No, Craig, nada está mal contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué se siente tan incorrecto?

—Es el mundo. Él te enseñó que eso está mal. Pero todo está cambiando, ¿sabes? Ya vamos a cambiar. Sólo importa que tú y Tweek lo sepan. No vuelvas a decir que algo está mal contigo, porque te voy a patear el culo, ¿está bien?

Logró reír y su risa contagió a Clyde, quien, por algún motivo, también sollozaba.

—¿Clyde?

—¿Sí?

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lo aprendí del mejor.

—Te odio.

—Yo también.

 **...**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y seguir leyendo. Espero que les siga gustando. Un abrazo y tengan un buen día.**


	13. ¿Más celos? (Tweek)

**SECRETS ARE FOR KEEPING. THAT'S WHAT GIVES THEM THEIR MEANING**

—Le dije a Clyde.

Miró a Craig, quién le observaba culpable mientras jugaba con un vaso rojo de plástico que alguna vez estuvo lleno de whiskey.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo daba vueltas. Y dolía mucho.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando procesar sus palabras. Tras un rato lo logró y le observó por largos segundos, incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. No pude evitarlo, Tweek. Es mi mejor amigo…

El muchacho guardó silencio.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Discutiremos esto en el cuarto, ahora no, Craig. Me duele la cabeza.

—Bueno.

El cumpleaños de su novio había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba a pesar de haber habido sólo siete personas —Kenny se unió al entrar al cuarto por casualidad—, e incluso se sintió a gusto con Christophe cerca y esperaba que Craig también, pero tal vez eso no fue así. Ahora, ¿en qué momento le habría contado su pequeño secreto a Clyde? ¿En la noche, ebrio? No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Le gustaba la idea de poder tener libertad en ese sentido, pero le asustaba también. No era algo menor. Mucho menos para chicos de su edad. _Edad…_ Sonrió. Recordaba a la perfección haber preguntado a Craig cuántos años cumplía y la respuesta se le había hecho muy interesante. Quince años. Quince malditos años. Recordó también sus propias carcajadas de ternura. No sabía que era siete meses mayor que Tucker y descubrirlo se le hizo raro. Se preguntó si quince años eran suficientes para entender el mundo; probablemente no era así. Se preguntó si quince años era una buena edad para beber alcohol, fumar y consumir drogas. Supo que era una negativa rotunda y consideró retroceder a su aburrida vida sana. Craig tenía razón. Nada bueno le esperaba siguiendo los pasos de sus amigos, pero no quería avanzar ese otro camino solo. Corrección: No quería que Craig recorriera el camino sin esperanzas de volver a ser normal por su cuenta. Por eso decidió vengarse bebiendo toda la noche sin parar. ¿Mala idea? Seguro.

Caminó con un vacío desagradable en el estómago y nauseas hacia el pasillo. Le dirigió una mirada a Craig desde la puerta y este de inmediato se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Le escuchó agradecer y despedir a los chicos moribundos por el dolor y abandonó la pieza de Jimmy Valmer tras él.

Avanzaron hacia el cuarto que compartían sin hablar, aunque ambos querían hacerlo.

Una vez en la habitación, se sentaron frente a frente en sus respectivas camas y Tweek esperó a que Craig empezara.

—Te molesta.

—No me molesta.

—¿Entonces?

Suspiró.

—Pudiste haberme dicho antes que querías decirle.

—No planeaba decirle. Sólo salió.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Bien... Quiere que se lo diga a los demás.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen?

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Y quieres hacerlo?

Craig se encogió de hombros. No era momento para encogerse de hombros y eso fastidió a Tweek.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia con rapidez.

—Quiere decir que no sé —dijo bufando—. Mira, siento que debo decirlo, pero tengo miedo.

—¿Prefieres esperar?

—Yo creo que sí…

—Bien. Entonces esperaremos.

El rubio pensaba que era una buena idea aguardar a que llegara el momento adecuado. Por un lado tenía miedo de que algo llegara a pasar entre ellos que terminara mal y Craig confesara su secreto en vano y se haya dejado expuesto a quién sabe qué. Se repetía que era un tema complicado, sobre todo cuando se tiene quince años. ¿Y si estaban equivocados? ¿Y si en realidad no eran gay? ¿Y si no era amor y era sólo amistad? No, imposible. Nunca había sentido algo tan hermoso y atemorizante como lo que sentía cuando estaban cerca. Le gustaba. Eso era una verdad y no cambiaría. Al menos no por ahora.

Ya no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse fingiendo querer a una chica.

 **…**

No había sido fácil. Al menos no para Craig. Realmente necesitaba nicotina.

Había dejado de tomar y fumar hierba, lo cual era un avance que le daba alegría a Tweek, quien se había alejado de todo eso sin problemas; esto último ponía feliz a Craig, por eso lo hacía.

Su grupo había aceptado de mala gana el cambio, pues extrañaban embriagarse con los dos, pero no hubo forma de que pudieran convencer a Tweek y Craig de tocar una botella de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, Craig enseñó al rubio a editar en su tiempo libre, que eran las horas en las que solía asistir a teatro. Salían más seguido al bosque y, para continuar viendo las fotos del día, no muchas veces respetaban sus sagradas horas de sueño. Le gustaba mucho salir con Craig a caminar sin rumbo hasta encontrar un buen escenario que capturar. A esas alturas el Tumblr de Tweek estaba lleno de imágenes de los árboles y sombras de su grupo. Le atraía el toque que daba el contraste de luces en medio de la noche y, al parecer, a otras 654 personas más también, gente que decidió seguir su pequeño mundo en internet.

¿Quién diría que ya había llegado marzo? El tiempo cada vez parecía ir más rápido y tener quince años le parecía algo muy lejano. Recordaba haber pasado por un gran cambio en su interior al llegar a los quince. De repente la forma de ver el mundo hasta ese entonces se hizo patética y adquirió una nueva y un poco más pesimista. Hasta que conoció a Craig. Pero lo que le preocupaba en verdad era si su compañero cambiaría también. ¿Qué pasaría si sucedía? ¿Y si Craig llegaba a pensar que ya no lo quería en su vida?

Dentro de unos meses él cumpliría dieciséis años de vida, ¿cambiaría también? De'Lorne le había dicho que sí. Que él había visto a la gente de su entorno tomar decisiones completamente diferentes e incluso se descubrió a sí mismo modificando su actuar.

Muchas cosas inquietaban a Tweek, pero no quería molestar a Craig con ellas, así que aprendió a callar.

La primavera llegó. No era que le desagradara, pero había logrado amar el invierno, al igual que Craig. El frío escondía algo que hacía que se sintiera vivo, pero, tal vez, lo que le hacía sentir así era la compañía del muchacho. Él hacía que se sintiera poderoso y eso era algo que siempre buscó. Pero esto no significaba que estuviera con Tucker sólo por eso, no, claro que no, pero agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser que lo apoyara en todo y le diera ánimos. Se preguntó también si él ayudaba al azabache de alguna manera.

Wendy había dejado de ser un problema y Rebecca también. Nichole nunca dijo palabra desde que supo que Clyde sabía todo y, poco a poco, Donovan empezó a tantear terreno con su pandilla para que la pareja pudiera confesar su dulce pecado.

Porque era un pecado, ¿no? No. Pero estuvo mirando videos en internet y vio a un par de fanáticos religiosos que odiaba a la comunidad lgbt+ y le pareció bastante divertido molestar a Craig diciéndole que pecaban.

Jamás pensó que querer a Craig podría ser tan fácil. Le salía de forma natural. Y eso le encantaba.

—¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer para las vacaciones? —Preguntó Tweek levantando la vista de su cuaderno.

—Es sólo una semana. No creo poder hacer mucho. ¿Y tú?

—Mis padres y yo salimos de excursión cada primavera. Es muy aburrido.

—Suena aburrido.

Siguieron leyendo sus materias.

—Pero… Había pensado… ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

Craig miró a Tweek y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que hablo en serio. Mis papás pueden hablar con los tuyos y de seguro te dejan. Se llevan bien.

—Genial.

Ahora tenía un buen incentivo para obtener buenas calificaciones. Sabía que le dejarían invitarlo si lograba mejorar su rendimiento escolar. Y vaya que estaba motivado en ese mismo instante.

Verían las flores de la primavera en todo su esplendor. Sería un espectáculo maravilloso. Uno que compartiría junto a Craig.

 **…**

Tucker dejó de tratarlo como si fuera su madre. Ahora era él quien lo hacía y también cuidaba a sus amigos de la misma manera.

—Clyde, no vas a tomar tanto, ¿bien? No quiero otro escándalo como el de esa vez.

—Ugh. Me jodes la vida.

—Has cambiado, Tweek—señaló Token.

 _Cambiar._

Esa palabra seguía asustando al muchacho.

—Tal vez.

—¿T-tal vez? M-mírate. Cambiaste y también a Cr-Craig.

—Yo no cambié a Craig. Él está creciendo. Es todo.

—Te escuché, Tweek.

—Qué bien.

Tweek le sonrió.

—Serás mayor y todo lo que quieras, pero yo–

—¿"Sigo siendo el más alto"? Me sé de memoria tu argumento, Craig. Y déjame decirte que apesta.

—Vete a la mierda.

Todo el grupo rio.

—¿En serio no irás con nosotros, Craig? —Quiso saber Token—. Va a ir Wendy.

—Wendy está con Marsh. No me interesa meterme ahí. Y sí, prefiero quedarme.

—¿Entonces… Deberíamos partir?

—Sí. —Se apresuró en decir Tweek.

—Si descubro que probaste una mínima gota de alcohol–

—Vas a volver a tomar. Lo sé. No lo haré, c–Craig.

Abrió los ojos en pánico. ¿"Cariño"? ¿Le iba a decir "cariño"? ¿Qué demonios?

Se despidió con la mano del chico y se fue con Jimmy, Token y un recién rehabilitado Clyde.

Ya no disfrutaba tanto de las juntas. No era lo mismo si no tomaba, pero iba a mantener su palabra, después de todo, Craig había vuelto a disminuir la cantidad de cigarrillos que fumaba a la semana.

—Vamos, Tweak. Una cerveza.

Chris le pasó una botella recién abierta.

—Ya no tomo. Lo sabes.

—Es sin alcohol. Al menos podrás fingir que lo haces.

Tweek rio.

—¿Crees que soy tonto, De'Lorne? Jamás me darías algo sin alcohol.

—¿Oh? ¿Insinúas que trato de emborracharte?

Lo miró sonriendo y alzando las cejas. Christophe rio.

—Vaya que me conoces.

Se hizo lugar al lado del rubio y le quitó la cerveza para él beber de ella. El muchacho no podía evitar sentir que el castaño interpretaba todos sus gestos como si coqueteara con él. Decían que existía el gaydar, ¿Chris lo tendría? Eso no ayudaría mucho.

—Has sido un problema desde que llegaste.

Bien. Eso fue inesperado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Entonces por qué hablas conmigo?

—Eso también lo sabes muy bien.

—Eres imposible, De'Lorne.

—Peut-être. —contestó con su voz grave.

Tweek rio una vez más.

Gregory se acercó.

—Escuché que eres un buen fotógrafo.

—Creo que escuchaste mal.

No se consideraba bueno en lo que hacía aún, pero sí mejor que antes. Todo gracias a Craig.

—Perdón. Mi error. _Vi_ que eres un buen fotógrafo.

Le miró confundido.

—Conocemos tu blog —respondió De'Lorne y el ambiente se tornó algo denso con los dos mirándolo.

—Vaya, ahora me investigan.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo.

—Vamos al grano.

Chris rio.

—En serio ha cambiado este chico —dijo con su acento francés—. Me agrada.

—Hay un programa de intercambios que podría interesarte. Está orientado a todo el tema artístico, como la fotografía. Son seis meses en Europa. Comienza en verano.

 _Europa…_

—Debe ser jodidamente caro.

—Oh, no. No si recibes a alguien a cambio. Te asignarían una familia, todo rigurosamente controlado, sin peligros, y sólo tendrías que asistir al colegio, para no tener que repetir el año acá. Y tu familia recibiría a un estudiante europeo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Tienes talento… Y mis padres están apoyando el proyecto, así que lo escuché y con Chris pensamos en ti. Tómalo o déjalo. Pero antes dale una vuelta.

—No podría irme.

—¿Por qué?

 _Por Craig._

—Mis padres no me dejarían.

—Si reciben a un estudiante, recibirán dinero. De seguro eso les hace cambiar de parecer.

—No todo es dinero, Greg.

—Y las cosas no llegarán si no te esfuerzas, Tweek. ¿No has pensado en tu futuro?

 _¿Mi futuro…?_ Craig le había hablado de un futuro, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de quererlo. Aunque sabía que la idea le había ilusionado. Tal vez sí había nacido para eso. Tal vez era su oportunidad.

—Lo veré, Greg, Chris, gracias.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde vio la silueta de Clyde. Ya quería volver.

 **…**

—¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú me quieres?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Respóndeme.

—Claro que te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres?

—Sí… ¿Me vas a seguir queriendo mañana?

—¿Bebiste?

—No —dijo—. ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?

—Ya duérmete, Tweek.

 **…**

Revisó una vez más su maleta. Había empacado todo lo necesario, el resto lo encontraría en casa.

—¿Seguro que llevas todo?

—Sí. Llevo todo. ¿Tú?

—También.

Y llegó el final de marzo. Una semana de vacaciones que aprovecharían para ir de excursión con los señores Tweak.

—Te vez feliz.

—Estoy feliz.

—¿Por qué?

—Craig, es nuestra primera salida juntos, ¿tú no estás contento?

—Sí.

A veces simplemente no podía leer a Craig, pero cuando lo hacía, era la persona más dichosa del mundo.

Se despidieron de sus amigos con su saludo y cada uno subió a su vehículo cuando les fueron a buscar. Tweek y Craig se subieron a la camioneta con cubierta en la zona de carga de los Tweak y partieron a casa del azabache a buscar el resto de sus cosas.

No tardó mucho en volver a salir de la vivienda y el rubio le vio despedirse con un abrazo de su familia. Le gustaba el lado sentimental del chico. Nadie salvo sus muy cercanos se lo imaginaría dando un abrazo a alguien. Luego partieron a su residencia a guardar las últimas pertenencias de Tweek y, tras ello, dieron inicio a su viaje.

Conversaron alegremente todo el camino e incluso cantaron. Sintió a Craig tan íntimo a su familia que supuso que si sus padres supieran todo, harían de buenos suegros; pronto se avergonzó de su propio pensamiento y guardó silencio por lo que quedaba de travesía.

Vieron quedar atrás los puntiagudos pinos y el pueblo envuelto en neblina.

La noche les encontró aún por uno de los caminos pavimentados que le llevarían a destino. El silencio inundó la camioneta, pero era uno agradable, uno tibio y cargado en felicidad. Se preguntó si sus padres estarían orgullosos de que él ahora tuviera amigos y también se hizo la pregunta de si seguirían igual de felices si descubrían la verdad.

 _Peut-être._

Se odió por recordar a Chris y la idea de ir a Europa, pero pronto estos pensamientos se difuminaron una vez que la camioneta giró brusco hacia un camino de ripio. Observó la noche. Los árboles que le rodeaban eran magníficos.

—¿Papá? ¿Podemos parar un segundo?

—Claro. ¿Vas a sacar tu cámara?

—Sí.

Se detuvieron y enfocó con la Canon. La Canon era enemiga de la oscuridad, pero no demasiado, así que logró sacar una fotografía bastante buena. Se la mostró a sus padres.

—Has progresado mucho, hijo.

—¡Es hermosa, Tweek! —Le felicitó su madre.

Luego le entregó el aparato a Craig, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

En media hora llegaron al punto que se marcaba en Google Maps. Las cabañas eran hermosas, de pino radiata teñido en tonos anaranjados y rojizos en conjunto con piedras decorativas. Tenía un ambiente rústico y elegante a la vez. Sacó una foto de sus padres, Tucker le sacó una a los tres y, al final, dejó que le sacaran otra con Craig.

Bajaron las maletas y el Coleman lleno de bebidas, termos con café y servilletas arrugadas que al inicio del viaje envolvieron sándwiches caseros y dulces árabes. El encargado les indicó su reserva y dejaron el equipaje de cada uno repartido en dos piezas.

La habitación de los muchachos estaba conformada por dos literas y un ropero. Eligieron ambas partes de arriba y se dedicaron a sacar la ropa para dejarla en el closet.

—Ya es tarde. Hoy descansaremos para partir por la mañana a las seis, ¿bien? Los quiero listos a esa hora —indicó Richard.

—Está bien.

No pasó mucho rato desde que se despidieron hasta que cerraron la puerta de la habitación para acudir a sus respectivas camas, pero antes de lograr escalar la litera por la mesa de noche, Craig le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia él.

—Estuve pensando —susurró en su oído—. Creo que quiero decírselo a los chicos a la vuelta del viaje.

Tweek se apartó por el cosquilleo que le producía la cercanía y lo miró en silencio. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero sentía que era importante para Craig, pues, claro, ellos llevaban años y años de una amistad que era más bien una hermandad, así que, muy a su pesar, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya me iré a dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No quiero dormir.

Craig no aflojó el agarre y lo abrazó más fuerte aún. Tweek se dio vuelta para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando al más alto hacia el pilar de la cama para después depositar un beso corto sobre sus labios.

—Ya escuchaste a papá. Hay que madrugar.

—Lo haré sólo si me das un beso, uno de verdad, no esa porquería.

Sonrieron.

—Me temo que no te lo daré si no te acuestas.

—Entonces tendré que robártelo.

Y Tucker los hizo girar dejando la espalda del rubio contra el palo de madera. Se inclinó levemente y buscó los labios de Tweek.

—La última vez que estuvimos así casi me pegas —dijo esquivando al azabache, juguetón.

—Jugaste sucio ese día.

—Yo siempre juego sucio.

—Lo noté… No tienes idea de lo increíblemente cruel que puedes ser si te lo propones —dijo en su oído, suave, como un ronroneo.

—Creéme, trato de no hacerlo.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, acortó la casi nula distancia que les separaba y lo besó una vez más. Craig correspondió fogoso, de una forma que le gustó y que también preocupó. _Mierda._ Puso una de sus manos en el pecho del azabache y rio para decirle que ya era hora de cumplir con su parte del trato. Se sonrieron una vez más y Tweek trepó a su colchón, se ocultó entre las sábanas, sonrojado y se despidió con un susurro antes de que el otro muchacho apagara la luz.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Conocía bien esa sensación, no era inocente, pero no pensó que Craig podría provocarla con tanta facilidad. Se sintió mal y culpable.

Ahora tendría que levantarse y abandonar la pieza, pero no se atrevía a mover un músculo. ¿Y si Craig se daba cuenta? _Oh, Dios._

Pasaron los minutos.

Descendió con cuidado de la litera y caminó hacia el baño. _¿Por qué a mí?_

Una vez se hubo hecho cargo del problemilla, volvió al cuarto y cerró los ojos por fin, aún pensando en qué demonios había ocurrido.

El sol aún ni salía cuando escuchó la voz de Richard inundar el cuarto. Bostezó cansado y bajó de un salto para sacudir al otro chico. Murmuró entre sueños. Lo había visto dormido muchas veces anteriormente, pero esta vez le pareció lo más lindo del mundo. Le gustaba verle sin el ceño fruncido, relajado, con una semi sonrisa en el rostro.

—Craig, hay que levantarse.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho bajó automáticamente de la litera con ojeras de no haber dormido nada y la cara marcada con los pliegues de las sábanas.

Se ducharon, vistieron y partieron al vehículo.

Vio desde las ventanas de la camioneta pasar toda una diversidad de flora. No era como en South Park, no eran sólo pinos de distintas variedades, eran árboles grandes de gruesas ramas y muchos recovecos, de hojas pequeñas y abundantes.

Se respiraba frío, pero no uno seco como el invernal.

Llegaron a un estero y el motor fue detenido. Bajaron comiendo los últimos sándwiches y avanzaron por un pequeño camino de tierra hasta encontrarse con una multitud. Los Tweak saludaron a varios de los presentes y una chica de aproximadamente su edad corrió a abrazar a Tweek. La muchacha gritó su nombre, feliz.

—¿Theresa?

 _Demonios._

Craig sonreía, pero podía ver claramente la interrogante que había en su interior.

—Él es Craig —dijo señalando al muchacho—. Y ella es Theresa.

—Su esposa —rio la chica.

Sí. Recordaba esa época en que jugaban en el parque todos los días y, una tarde, se casaron inocentemente bajo el resbalín. Theresa fue la mejor amiga de su infancia, pero desde que Tweek dejó el campo, no volvió a verla y perdieron contacto. Ahora, ¿qué hacía la chica ahí? Ni idea.

—¿Tu esposa…?

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te casaste cuando tenías siete años?

—¿No?

—Entonces no tuviste infancia —dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se rieron.

Craig se veía incómodo, pero realmente quería compartir tiempo con la muchacha. No la veía hacía tanto…

—¿Y… Qué haces aquí?

—Nuestros papás hablaron. ¿No te dijeron?

—No…

El guía llamó a todos y el grupo se acercó. Los chicos, con sus mochilas ligeras al hombro, partieron. La pelinegra tomó la mano de Tweek y tiró de ella para que apurara el paso. Su sonrisa le hacía sonreír. Eso hasta Craig lo notó.

Caminaron, corrieron, escalaron, tropezaron y saltaron por un sendero cubierto de vegetación. Vieron las flores de primavera y, en el descanso, sentados en un prado cobrizo, Theresa hizo una corona de flores para cada uno mientras Tweek enredaba flores en sus largos cabellos que solían ser una maraña negra que tomaba en dos coletas y no dejaba que su madre arreglara.

—¿Vas a quedarte los tres días? —Preguntó Tweek.

—Por supuesto. Tenía planes, pero quería verte una vez más. Van como siete años ya, Tweek.

—¿Tres días? —Quiso saber Craig.

—La excursión. Vamos a acampar cuando oscurezca y seguiremos mañana.

—Es… Bastante.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la naturaleza, Craig? —dijo Theresa, burlona.

—No, le tengo alergia.

Pronto los adultos comenzaron a desempacar cosas y a prender una fogata. Los amigos siguieron hablando de cómo había cambiado la vida de cada uno y de lo que aspiraban a ser, de lo mucho que se extrañaban entre ellos y aquellos días libres de preocupaciones. Craig anunció su retirada y lo último que supo Tweek de él fue al ver su silueta recogiendo ramas para ayudar a los demás.

Más tarde, con las carpas ya armadas y bajo un manto azul marino, se recostaron en el pasto seco para jugar a las cartas con los padres de la azabache, Craig y la familia de Tweek. Rio mucho aquella tarde. Recordó mucho aquella tarde. Y se sintió muy feliz y a la vez muy mal aquella tarde.

Una tarde que precedería a la que le marcaría de por vida.

¿Cuán feliz puede ser alguien, de quince años, al jugar con su amigo de la infancia como si aún tuvieran siete? Era hermoso sentir que no había una brecha entre ellos. Era como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Algo latía en su corazón enloquecido y podía estar seguro de que no era amor. Era emoción. Era amistad. Aunque así no parecía desde el exterior.

En algún momento llegaron los marshmallows en una rama, los llevó Craig, quien fue invitado por la chica a jugar a las adivinanzas. Se negó, pero Tweek lo convenció de unírseles.

Durmieron. Despertaron. Retomaron la marcha.

Tweek Tweak había dejado en el olvido su preciada cámara hasta que Theresa le preguntó que a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre. Al descubrirlo, la muchacha le pidió que la fotografiara. La pelinegra era una buena musa. Entrada la noche se enteraría de que la chica había estado asistiendo a modelaje y que, gracias a su Instagram, había llegado a recibir llamadas de algunas revistas de moda.

De vez en cuando trataba de incluir a Craig en sus conversaciones, pero el azabache simplemente no parecía querer formar parte de ellas.

Y entró la noche. La oscuridad les envolvió y fueron rescatados por la lumbre anaranjada que prendieron sus padres.

—Tweek, ¿podemos hablar?

Era lo que más temía, pero sentía que debía conversar con el chico.

Siguió al muchacho hacia los árboles y esperó a que se detuviera para hacerlo también. Se miraron en silencio. Parecía que el azabache le pedía una explicación, pero no estaba seguro de tener que darla. No había hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué pasa, Craig?

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? —Claramente estaba molesto.

—Estás celoso.

—No estoy celoso.

—Craig, yo igual lo estaría…

Pausa.

—Te gusta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niños.

—Entonces bésame.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

Una escena de celos. Lo que le faltaba. No. _Otra_ escena de celos.

—Craig, no hagas esto…

En algún momento sintió los labios de Craig sobre los suyos. Se apartó. Olvidaba lo impulsivo que era el muchacho. No era como si no quisiera besarlo, se moría por hacerlo, pero había mucha gente cerca.

—Craig, no. Aquí no. Esperemos a llegar a casa, ¿puedes?

—Bien. Bien. Como quieras.

—No te enojes, Craig, por favor.

—Le gustas a ella.

 _¿Acaso no podía parar?_

—No le gusto. Sólo está siendo una buena amiga.

—¡Tweek! —Escucharon cerca de ellos—. ¿Tweek? ¿Estás aquí?

Y, de un momento a otro, se sintió estampado contra uno de los árboles y volvió a sentir a Craig besándolo. No supo si quería detenerlo o que continuara, pero sí sabía que Theresa estaba cerca y eso le provocaba casi un infarto. Decidió seguir el beso. Quizás así Craig pararía por su cuenta.

—Chicos, sé que están ahí.

Craig se apartó. Tweek quedó con ese cosquilleo otra vez. ¿Por qué ese beso en un momento tan inoportuno se le había hecho tan atractivo?

—T-Theresa —logró pronunciar recuperando el aire.

—Tweek. Craig. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Está oscuro y… ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada. Volvíamos ya —dijo Tucker con esa voz de nada tan dura.

Se adelantó y les dejó varios metros atrás.

—Tweek… Tu amigo es algo… Raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te mira de una forma extraña…

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente…?

—Siento que… Le gustas o algo así.

—¿Gustar de qué tipo?

—Oh, vamos. ¿En serio no te das cuenta? Creo que es… Gay.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que es tu imaginación.

Bien. La conversación iba hacia un lado que no le agradaba para nada.

Las horas pasaron y la mayoría partió a sus tiendas a dormir. Theresa dormía a su lado izquierdo y Craig, al derecho. Los padres de la pelinegra le habían permitido dormir con los chicos y Tweek no estaba seguro de que le gustara mucho la idea a su novio, pero no quería ser descortés con su vieja amiga.

—Tweek… —Oyó un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Escuchó el ruido del saco de dormir y percibió a Craig sentándose. El silencio le dio a entender que debía incorporarse, así que lo imitó. Tucker tocó con las yemas de sus dedos su brazo y subió por él hasta llegar a su rostro.

—Lo siento, Tweek.

—No, yo lo siento, Craig. Te prometo que te compensaré todo al llegar.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero.

Y Craig lo atrajo hacia sí, pero, esta vez, cautivado, se dejó acariciar y respondió el beso tratando de no hacer ruido. Theresa se removió, pero no se quería alejar del chico aún.

—¿Tweek?

¿Habían hecho mucho ruido? Se petrificaron.

La chica se dio vuelta rápidamente y los observó sorprendida. Muy tarde. Estaban demasiado cerca como para aparentar.

—¿Tweek…?

El azabache lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó una vez más. Lo apartó de un golpe. ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?

—No me jodas... —soltó—. ¿¡De verdad son gay!?

 _¿"De verdad"?_

—¡N-no!

—¿No? —Preguntó Tucker, perplejo.

—¡Quiero decir, sí! ¡Pero no le digas a nadie, por favor, Theresa!

—¿Qué me detiene, Tweek?

—¿Que somos amigos…?

—No sería amiga ni en un millón de años de _alguien como tú._

Sintió algo quebrarse dentro de él. Jamás pensó que algo tan bonito terminaría tan mal en pocos minutos. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de la muchacha y vio decepción en ellos. Él era un ser repugnante para ella. Theresa jamás lo iba a entender, lo supo cuando tomó sus cosas y salió de la tienda.

—¡Theresa, e-espera! —exclamó ya sin molestarse en susurrar y la tomó del brazo.

—Mira, sólo porque eres tú no le diré nada a nadie —dijo como si no estuviera muy decidida a decirlo—, pero deberías reconsiderar tu vida. ¿No lo ves? Estás mal. Algo está mal contigo. ¡Y con él! Es asqueroso.

Sintió la mano de Craig sobre su hombro. Lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques.

Silencio.

—¡Fue tu culpa! Tú le dijiste, ¿no? —Le recriminó—. Y ese beso… Ese beso fue para… Ni siquiera tengo que decírtelo. Tú lo sabes bien.

—Tweek, no tenemos por qué escondernos.

—¡No lo entiendes! No entiendes nada que esté más allá de ti… —dijo en susurros fuertes—. Yo dejo que le digas a Clyde, que le digas a los chicos, pero… ¡Pero yo no quiero hacerlo! No tengo por qué hacerlo con _mi_ gente. Yo no te obligo a callarlo, pero respeta mi decisión.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? ¿Acaso no–?

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Craig. Sabes que me gustas, lo sabes muy bien. Y esto no tiene n-nada que ver con eso.

Las lágrimas caían calientes desde sus ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Tengo miedo, Craig! ¡Tengo miedo! No quiero que mis papás se enteren, porque no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros. —Sollozó—. ¿En serio no puedes ver todo desde lejos? ¿No puedes ver que es _extraño_ para el resto?

—Si ella no te acepta como eres, no vale la pena.

—Bueno, pues… ¡Tal vez yo tampoco quiero ser esto! ¡Tal vez… Tal vez…!

—¿Preferirías jamás haberme conocido?

—Deja de hacerte la víctima. Todo esto empezó porque tenías celos de ella.

—¿Lo preferirías?

—No, Craig. No lo preferiría. ¡Pero sí preferiría que dejaras de actuar como un idiota por una maldita vez!

—¡Tal vez no actuaría así si no pareciera que coqueteas con todas las chicas que aparecen por ahí!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Craig!

—¡Bien!

Se metió en su saco de dormir, le dio la espalda y trató de quedarse dormido.

No había sido la idea que tenía de una salida con su familia y Craig, pero ya estaba hecho, las verdades tiradas, las heridas abiertas y ahora sólo quería desaparecer.


	14. Confesiones (Craig)

**I REALLY FUCKED IT UP THIS TIME. DIDN´T I, MY DEAR?**

Romperse la cabeza no servía de nada. Mas no podía dejar de recordar lo mucho que había hecho doler a Tweek, como tampoco cuán imbécil había logrado ser. El rubio hacía bien al no querer hablarle. La había jodido. Lo había hecho. Por eso, esa misma noche, se fue del campamento para dejarse consolar por la caricia del viento nocturno.

Esperó a que el muchacho durmiera para partir con sus cosas donde sus padres y convencerlos de que debía volver por cuestiones familiares, pero que era capaz de regresar y cuidarse solo. Por suerte, la familia Tweak no era muy complicada en ese sentido y accedieron con la condición de avisarles cuando llegara a la cabaña y que pidiera un taxi desde allí. Incluso le entregaron dinero para movilizarse, recordándole que la cabaña estaba arrendada por el suficiente tiempo como para que descansase cuanto quisiera. Definitivamente los padres de Tweek eran cool.

Richard revolvió su cabello y le deseó un buen viaje. La castaña hizo lo mismo, pero abrazándolo.

Extrañó a su familia y sintió deseos de llorar, motivo por el cual apresuró su despedida y dio la vuelta echándose la mochila al hombro.

Sus padres jamás le hubiesen dejado aventurarse solo en la fría noche que crecía sobre los prados dorados campestres, pero obedecer a sus padres nunca fue su tarea favorita, por lo que no le importó demasiado y simplemente continuó su travesía.

Si apresuraba el paso podría llegar a la mitad del camino por la mañana, puesto que las charlas y festejos habían sido la razón de la lentitud del viaje y el desaprovecho de horas.

Recordaba bien el camino. Y si no lo hubiese hecho, de todas formas la huella se marcaba de manera conveniente para no extraviarse.

Caminó. Bufó. Siguió caminando. Bufó otra vez.

El peso en su espalda parecía aumentar con cada paso. No hablar le cansaba.

Evocó la figura de Tweek y anheló su compañía. Sabía que sería tan cálida que le permitiría detener el frío que traspasaba su ropaje y tan fresca que con el tacto se estremecería. Lo necesitaba.

Pero ahora todo estaba perdido.

Con la memoria de la discusión, no sólo su corazón palpitó más rápido, sino que sus pies siguieron su trayectoria a mayor velocidad también. Maldijo su nombre. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Maldijo a Theresa. Maldijo sus celos. Maldijo el momento en que se enamoró de Tweek… Otra vez.

Pero no tanto.

Sin Tweek, él no tendría ganas de vivir.

Sin Tweek, él se sumiría al mundo del vicio sin posibilidad de regreso.

Sin Tweek, no vería un futuro.

Aunque ahora mismo no quería un futuro.

En ese preciso momento el alcohol le llamaba a sumergirse en él.

Rio.

No había caso.

Nunca aprendería.

Nunca cambiaría.

Tweek no le había enseñado nada.

No necesitaba a Tweek.

Podía arreglárselas solo.

Llevaba poco más de una hora de viaje cuando estalló en llanto.

Allí empezó a patear piedras, a desear estar en casa y retroceder en el tiempo para encerrarse a jugar videojuegos en lugar de caminar sobre el horrible pasto que chocaba con su cara deseoso de provocarle alergia.

Tras unos minutos de caminata con el rostro húmedo en lágrimas y rocío, sus ojos debieron combatir contra la lluvia que ya había arreciado a diluvio. O quizá no exactamente. Pero así se sentía. _Rayos._ Sentía el sabor salado mezclarse con el dulce en su boca, gracias al viento que le atacaba de frente. Agradeció de corazón haberse puesto la parka negra con relleno sintético y tela impermeable por fuera. Odió la primavera que con los años había perdido su armonía y ahora simplemente era una inconstante mezcla de frío y calor agradables y desagradables. Seguro se debía al cambio climático del que había escuchado tanto.

Por otro lado, la lluvia en la cara era tranquilizadora con ese beso frío que le dedicaba. Se preguntó si Tweek también disfrutaría del roce torpe, pero tierno, que le proporcionaba la lluvia.

 _Tweek._

Se detuvo para permitir que el agua inundara su cabello y, desde una loma, presenció la danza del viento, las gotas y las nubes ante la luna pronta a llenarse. _Ojalá Tweek estuviera con su cámara aquí._ Aunque probablemente la máquina no duraría mucho con aquella incipiente borrasca.

Luego notó la desventaja que traía consigo el agua.

El sendero se llenaba de lodo segundo a segundo y las pisadas, junto con el camino, se desvanecían frente a él. _Mierda._

Trató de correr, pero sus zapatos llenos de barro atrasaban su paso con su peso.

Vio a lo lejos un campamento.

Similar como un delirio en el desierto, la tenue luz anaranjada bajo los árboles le incitaba a refugiarse junto a ella.

Oyó risas y luego silencio a medida de que se acercaba. Supo que debía hablar antes de seguir aproximándose.

—Hey… Hola…

No fue lo mejor que pudo haber pronunciado.

Una muchacha de más o menos su edad se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia él, manteniendo cierta distancia.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿De dónde saliste?

Decidió que su tono de voz no le gustó, pero de todas formas necesitaba cobijo.

—Estoy tratando de regresar a unas cabañas de por allá —empezó apuntando hacia donde suponía que se encontraban las casas—. Pero la lluvia me atrapó y necesito descansar.

Pudo distinguir a varias chicas mirándole alrededor de la fogata que amenazaba con apagarse pronto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la castaña—. ¡No te escucho nada!

 _Maldición._

—¡Necesito un lugar para descansar!

El grupillo miró a la que parecía liderar y discutieron por lo que sospechó sería su destino de aquella noche.

Finalmente recibió un gesto de aprobación. Resopló más por alivio que de cansancio.

Marchó con pesadez hacia la lumbre y depositó su mochila bajo el refugio de los árboles antes de sentarse junto a ellas.

Descubrió que se trataba de un grupo grande conformado sólo por mujeres.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Craig —logró exhalar sus palabras—. ¿Ustedes?

Inició la presentación de nombres. Obviamente no se los aprendió todos. Eran seis y él estaba muy agotado como para prestar atención, pero no pudo olvidarse del de la de pelo más claro, Kelly Rutherford _algo_.

—Y dinos, Craig, ¿qué haces por acá? ¿De dónde vienes?

Cosette se llamaba la castaña que se acercó al inicio. Tenía una voz áspera. La observó antes de responder. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

—Soy de South Park. Ahora vuelvo de un campamento familiar, pero esta porquería de lluvia no me dejó seguir. Quería llegar a las cabañas, ¿las han visto?

—Claro. Allí pasamos las primeras noches —dijo Kelly, emocionada. Parecía disfrutar de la nueva compañía—. Creo que te vi.

—Sí. Me parece que también lo vi —agregó una pelinegra.

Por supuesto. Las había visto con una mujer adulta, probablemente la madre de alguna. Pero no había rastros de ella allí.

—Iba con un chico.

—Sí, uno rubio.

—Era sexy.

—Dios, Kal, contrólate —le reprochó Cosette antes de reír y dirigirle la palabra a Craig—. No le hagas caso.

—Él también es sexy.

—¡Jenny!

Rieron en un coro muy chillón. Eran como seis Clydes juntos.

—Bueno. Ya es tarde. La noche es larga. Abramos la mercancía —dijo Kelly guiñándole un ojo.

Una chica desapareció en una carpa y otra, en la de enfrente. Ambas salieron con los famosos vasos rojos plásticos y botellas de alcohol.

 _Oh no…_

Que en realidad era un _"oh, sí"._

—¿Bebes, Craig?

—Por supuesto.

Y recibió un vaso lleno de vodka y Sprite.

Sonrió. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Con su enojo hacia Tweek más el alcohol, no pudo censurar su orientación sexual. Cosa que no les importó a las presentes.

—Vaya… Qué desperdicio…

—¿No quieres saber si eres bisexual?

Cosette la miró grave y la chica largó a reír diciendo que era broma.

Por habérseles unido no pudo eximirse del "verdad o reto" y eso le dejó muy expuesto. De todas formas esas chicas eran de Denver, no las volvería a ver.

Alumbraron el fuego un par de veces más antes de tirar hamburguesas sobre una parrilla.

Se tendió y tras un rato la lluvia cesó y decidió que era hora de partir, pero no se dio cuenta —y nadie quiso que lo notara— de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Se había dormido tras dar a conocer su decisión de retomar el viaje. Se quejó al despertar, pero le ofrecieron cigarrillos para su regreso que aceptó gustoso.

A eso de las dos de la tarde llegó a las cabañas, pero llegó con una resaca que había odiado por completo. Maldito el momento en que decidió tomar. Sacó en el viaje su bebida energética sólo para decepcionarse por el pequeño contenido que quedaba. Estaba escrito que sería su muerte.

Pidió a uno de los adultos que llegaban a las cabañas que le prestaran fuego para su cigarrillo. Uno se apiadó de él, pero sin quitarle de encima una mirada crítica y después llamarle la atención. Pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era una reprimenda.

Puso la llave en la cerradura y entró para cerrar la puerta y caer en la alfombra de piel. No se quiso levantar. Ni siquiera sacarse la mochila. Estaba muerto.

 _Wasted._

Y tuvo que correr a encerrarse en el baño para deshacerse de todo el alcohol ingerido.

Ahí mismo se durmió.

Despertó a las ocho de la tarde. Buscó en toda la cabaña algo para su dolor, gotas de remedio, naranjas, algo…

Hasta que escuchó golpes en la puerta.

 _Rayos._ No quería que le vieran así.

Probablemente su ropa, aparte de barro, tendría rastro de sus nauseas de hacía horas. Pero debía hacerlo.

Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con ese pálido rostro lleno de rasguños y con la ropa estilando en agua y ramas.

—Hey —dijo Tweek tras un breve silencio.

—Hey.

—¿Me dejas pasar?

Craig abrió más la puerta y se apartó restregándose un ojo, mareado y congelado por dentro. No era una visita que esperaba recibir y tampoco había planificado algún diálogo para recitar. Vaya vida, era desastroso.

Se mantuvieron en un detestable, extrañamente acogedor, pero muy aterrador silencio.

Sabía que dependía de lo que dijera ahí, en ese mismo instante, lo que fuera a ocurrir con ellos dos. _La jodí tanto…_

—La jodí tanto, Tweek…

El aludido sólo se despojó de su abrigo después de completar su ritual de entrada.

—No digas nada.

—Per –

—No quiero oír nada. —Recalcó alzando la voz, pero sereno —. Date una ducha. Te voy a hacer una naranjada.

Lo miró por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría tras aquellas tan calmadas cejas, pero accedió, caminando con pesadez hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se miró al espejo ya desnudo y se preguntó si esas marcas de alergia durarían mucho. Se tocó el ligero sarpullido y sopló aire por la nariz, aliviado, al notar que ya no le picaban. Era buena señal.

El agua tibia recorrió su cuerpo y sintió cómo esta le daba escalofríos al contacto. Había tenido suficiente agua la noche anterior.

Tras un rato sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Se asomó por un lado de la cortina para observar con curiosidad a la nada, hasta encontrarse con una toalla que ahora colgaba en la pared. Sonrió.

Paró la salida de agua y se secó el cuerpo. Se lavó los dientes con la idea de deshacerse de ese asqueroso gusto a alcohol amargo y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de salir a buscar su ropa.

Sobre la cama aguardaba una muda. Se la puso. Temió. ¿Por qué Tweek era tan amable con él después de todo lo que hizo? Dios… _Dios…_ Tweek iba a cortar con él. _Tweek va a terminar conmigo…_

Se puso la camisa con sus dedos temblando. Fue difícil abrocharse de esa manera, pero llevó a cabo la tarea más o menos bien.

Tweek le esperaba en la cocina americana, ahora limpio y con ropa seca, sentado en una de las sillas de bar giratorias frente a un café humeante y un largo jugo de naranja recién exprimida.

No pudo sonreír. Tragó en seco y avanzó a su fin.

—¿Cómo es que quedaste así?

—¿Así…?

—Mírate. Pareciera que fueras a morir. Estás pálido, con resaca y… ¿Dónde bebiste?

—Uh…

—…Dios, Craig… No puedo dejarte solo unos minutos y ya estás hecho...esto.

—¿Hecho mierda?

—Sí. Eso mismo. —Parecía incómodo—. Uhm. Tenemos que hablar.

Ahí estaba, ahí. El final de todo.

Tomó un largo sorbo de jugo —estaba jodidamente bueno— tratando de mostrarse calmado, ocultando sus manos tiritonas, poniendo su mejor cara de póker, la del Craig inmutable, la de Craig ' _meimportaunamierda'_ Tucker.

—Bien.

Silencio.

Tweek parecía estar pensando su próxima frase, pero esta no llegó. El rubio lo miró atentamente, esperando sus palabras, probablemente.

—Uh… Ok… Sí. Mira. El tema es…

—Craig. El tema es que no sé por quién me tomas.

—Tweek…

—Siempre me haces lo mismo. Nunca confías en mí, pero sí quieres que te siga en todo. Es como si no te importara un demonio. Decides todo por tu cuenta, no me dejas ser parte de nada, no me dejas actuar, pero todo lo que haces tú está bien.

 _Ouch._

—Es que… Tienes razón. La verdad, no lo entiendo… Pero puedo cambiar…

Tweek bufó.

—Confía más en mí. Respétame más. ¿Acaso crees que me iré con cualquiera?

—No…

—Entonces no hagas que parezca eso.

—Es que… Siento que todo el mundo es mi enemigo, Tweek. Todos tienen mucho más que ofrecerte que yo. Yo estoy perdido y sólo te arrastro a cosas malas… Pero los demás te pueden dar algo mucho mejor. Las chicas pueden darte algo más… no sé… ¿normal? Te pueden dar lo que yo no puedo, el que no necesites ocultarte…

—Eso… Es cierto.

Esas palabras resonaron no sólo en su mente, sino en su pecho. Se abrieron camino como una punzada directa en el corazón.

—¿…Por qué viniste?

—Tú sabes por qué vine.

Más silencio.

—Eso es totalmente cierto, Craig, no te lo puedo negar. Pero el tema es… Tú eres el que me gusta, tú eres al que amo. Y todo lo que tenga que pasar estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo contigo, pero quiero que de ahora en adelante me apoyes a mí también, que me hables, no que de repente estalles como una bomba, pillándome desprevenido. Eso me hace pensar que no logro hacer nada bien, que no te doy confianza.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su ahora cálido cuerpo y no supo cómo elaborar su siguiente frase. Tras unos segundos, Tweek habló.

—¿Pasaste la noche en el bosque?

—Me encontré con gente acampando. Me dejaron quedarme.

Incluso más silencio.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. —Dijo por fin.

—Lo sé.

Miró el mesón como si se tratara de lo más interesante de su vida. Contó los puntos negros de la imitación de mármol hasta que sintió la mano del rubio en su barbilla, invitándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara.

—No me des un susto así de nuevo.

Y al mirar aquellos ojos cargados en ternura honesta, se enamoró una vez más de Tweek Tweak.

Fue el otro muchacho quien le robó un beso corto que disfrutó como un náufrago hallando una embarcación a orillas de la playa y la nada. No había mejor sensación que la suavidad de los labios del chico, _su_ chico, los cuales contrastaban con los suyos ásperos y partidos por el frío.

—Perdóname, Tweek…

El aludido lo miró con tristeza, pero le sonrió.

—Deberíamos discutir mejor estos temas… —sugirió Tweak más bien como una súplica.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Craig terminó su vaso y rodeó el bar para abrazar a su pareja por la espalda. Besó su cuello haciéndole reír y retorcerse por las cosquillas. Lo apretujó queriendo poder estar incluso más cerca, deseando jamás soltarlo y pidiendo a Dios —en el que no creía— que no dejara que lo perdiera. Era todo lo que quería en ese vulgar mundo en el que vivía. Era lo que más anhelaba proteger.

No quiso preguntar por Theresa y el muchacho tampoco pareció querer mencionarla, así que prefirió ignorar el tema de la chica y simplemente seguir sus conversaciones normales.

Tucker decidió que partiría a casa el día siguiente e invitaría a Tweek a quedarse con él hasta que volvieran sus padres. Luego volverían las clases. No tenía muchos deseos de acudir, pero así era la vida.

No fue hasta la noche cuando el rubio sacó el tema.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo les diremos a los chicos?

No se esperaba aquella pregunta. Pensó que eso ya se encontraría en el olvido tras la pelea.

—¿Quieres decirles?

—Tenemos que hacerlo —afirmó.

—No es necesario…

—Craig, debemos hacerlo. Tienes razón, ocultarlo no es opción.

No supo si sentirse bien. En realidad, ya no le quedaban muchos deseos de decirlo.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

—Al volver… ¿En el recreo?

—Bueno.

Dieron por terminado el caso y se concentraron en hacer sus maletas para volver a South Park.

…

Los escasos días de unas pequeñas vacaciones se convirtieron en la tarde de un domingo helado y con aroma a primavera. Las flores crecían de a poco combatiendo aquel aterrador frío y escarcha. No fue la estación más cálida, pero al menos la laguna ya comenzaba a descongelarse. Aun así, todavía debían salir abrigados y eso Laura lo sabía muy bien.

—Cariño, abróchate esa chaqueta.

—Pero mamá, por algo traje el polerón.

—Dios mío, Craig, mira a Tweek. Él sabe cuidarse y se abrocha.

Tweek rio por lo bajo y le sonrió.

—Sí, Craig, deberías hacerle caso a tu mamá.

—¿Viste? Él es un ángel —dijo sonriendo—. Tricia, ponte esa bufanda…

—Mamá, no hace tanto frío

—¿Qué haré con estos niños, Dios?

Los menores rieron.

La mujer los hizo subir al vehículo y esperó a que Thomas se sentara en el asiento del conductor para partir al internado. La niña se apoyó en Craig durante el trayecto hasta caer dormida. Observó a su hermana tan apacible y trató de no moverla. No se dio cuenta a tiempo para frenar la fotografía que Tweek tomaba de ambos hermanos… Ahora tendría un recuerdo que atesoraría bastante.

La pequeña recién se sacudió cuando tuvo que despertarla para bajar y encaminarse a ese tremendo montón de cemento que detestaba.

Se despidió cálido de su familia.

Ambos muchachos partieron hacia la entrada y cruzaron las rejas para después llegar a su cuarto a desempacar maletas y planear cómo contarles a sus amigos lo de su relación.

No podían confiar en que responderían de la misma manera que Clyde. Aunque sospechaban que a Jimmy le importaría un demonio y que Token lo tomaría algo serio y brusco, pero de forma madura. Ahora, el descubrir que ambos eran pareja era otro tema. De seguro se decepcionarían un poco.

Tweek se dedicó a adelantar materia en el escritorio y Craig decidió ignorar sus tareas para mejor concentrarse en una de sus historietas favoritas tendido —o mejor dicho, desparramado— sobre su cama.

Las horas pasaron lentas, pero bien aprovechadas, hasta que Clyde y compañía invadieron el cuarto.

—Hey, bro, ¡mira!

Craig movió la cabeza para encontrarse con un papel con la prolija y adulta firma del director del internado y una deforme mosca que pertenecía al castaño que le miraba feliz.

—¡Ven, Tweek!

Se acercaron todos a la cama de Craig para admirar la hoja escrita. Clyde carraspeó antes de leer en voz alta aquellas hermosas letras en negro.

El castaño volvía al equipo.

—¿Vieron? Ellos no pueden triunfar sin el jugador estrella, Clyde Donovan.

El grupo rio. Craig revolvió el pelo del muchacho mientras le hacía una llave simple.

—¿Saben? Opino que hay que celebrar. ¿Quién trae el ron?

—No lo sé, Clyde…

—¿No me van a felicitar…?

—Bien. Lo haremos. Será la mejor junta de todas. Invitaremos a todos —concluyó Token.

Si Token lo decía, se hacía.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco de basketball?

—Yo ir-é iré a conseguir las cosas. Token, ¿me acom- acompañas?

El muchacho aceptó y salieron del cuarto, dejándoles solos.

—¿Y si lo dicen hoy en la junta?

—Token dijo que invitarían a todos, no parece buena idea —dijo Tweek.

—Tiene razón.

—Ugh, chicos, esto no puede esperar más.

—Pero tampoco podemos dejarnos así de expuestos. ¿Sabes que hay un peligro, verdad?

—¡Lo sé!

 **…**

Craig y Tweek se miraron el uno al otro con esos ojos nerviosos y las manos y labios temblando levemente. El rostro de Token era magnífico, pero no en ese instante. Jimmy parecía no saber qué decir mientras aguantaba notoriamente la respiración.

—¿Es una broma?

¿Tan difícil era tomárselo en serio?

—No, no lo es —respondió Clyde al unísono con el rubio.

—Espera… Clyde… ¿Tú lo sabías?

Token lo miró grave, como traicionado y después observó a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

—Craig… No sé qué decirte… —empezó el muchacho—. Debiste… no sé… ¿contarnos? Así no hubiésemos forzado lo de Wendy…

—N-no sabía q-q-que los rubios eran tu tipo.

Jimmy sonrió y generó la risa que necesitaba oír.

—Entonces… ¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto.

Token le dio unos golpes en la espalda al pelinegro y luego tomó de los hombros a Tweek.

—Craig. No lo hagas sufrir. Será tu fin. —Rio.

—¿Tan malo me veo?

—Eres el chico malo, ¿no?

Le dio un golpe suave en el pecho a Donovan y sonrió.

Pero Tweek lloró.

Podía ver esas lágrimas rodando lentas y pausadas por sus mejillas rosadas.

—Gracias. Gracias, chicos…

Y comprendió, por fin, la suerte que tenía de tener amigos comprensivos y no retrógrados como Theresa, así mismo, se convenció de que la Tierra era un lugar hostil y que no debían apresurar o presionar el tema. Todo a su paso. Quiso abrazarlo, pero su grupo se le adelantó y consolaron a su chico. Sonrió. Tweek estaba seguro allí.

 **…**

Despertó sobresaltado por una pesadilla, un sueño vívido con parálisis y dolor agudo en el pecho. Miró hacia el costado donde hallaría al rubio en su cama, pero no lo encontró. La mitad de la cama deshecha y las luces del estante encendidas tenues y relajantes le dejaban concluir que el chico había dejado atrás la comodidad de la cama. Suspiró.

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó voces fuera de la pieza y, acto seguido, el pomo se giró con un chirrido metálico que reclamaba aceite, dejando ver al muchacho con una sonrisa entrando al cuarto. Se acomodó rápido y fingió estar dormido.

Oyó hojas chocar entre sí y el sonido del cajón ajeno siendo cerrado con llave.

 _Weird._

Durmió con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Algo estaba pasando y no sabía qué era.

Probablemente Tweek le contaría al día siguiente.

No lo hizo.


	15. Mentiras piadosas (Tweek)

**SELL YOR SOUL, NOT YOUR WHOLE SELF**

 **...**

—¡Papá, esta es mi oportunidad! —Habló a través de su celular— Puedo cuidarme solo… Además, no estaré solo exactamente… Sí… Lo sé. No… No, papá…

Pensó por unos instantes y decidió, a mala gana, usar esa carta comodín.

—Pueden pagarles.

Silencio.

Su padre pareció estar dispuesto a hablarlo con calma.

—Bueno… Te espero. Saludos a mamá. Nos vemos…

Suspiró triste. _Parece que el dinero sí es todo, ¿no, Gregory?_

Se sobó la frente y jugó con sus zapatos bastante desanimado. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Con un grito que le salió algo ronco por un posible resfriado, dejó que el intruso entrara a su habitación.

—¿Llamaste?

De'Lorne le sonrió desde el umbral. No pensó que llegaría tan rápido. No había tenido tiempo para programar su discurso.

—Ven. Vamos a un lugar más privado.

—¿Más privado que tu pieza?

—Sólo salgamos de aquí, ¿bien?

Se bajó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el pasillo con el chico siguiéndole de cerca. Salieron al patio de cemento, siempre a paso decidido a pesar de estar inseguro de lo que hacía. ¿Y si Craig se enteraba? Sería algo terrible. El muchacho era muy terco y podría hacerle una escena que no quería escuchar y menos formar parte de ella.

Se sentaron de espaldas a la reja y Chris encendió un cigarrillo que Tweek rechazó.

—¿Entonces?

—Dile a Gregory que estoy… interesado.

—¿Ahora soy el chico de los recados?

—Él me dijo que hablara contigo.

Pausa.

—Ese bastardo… —Gruñó —. Bueno, era de esperarse. Ahora, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de oírlo. Tienes talento y este viaje te ayudará bastante. Tendrás al mundo en la palma de tu mano.

—Eso suena genial.

—Sí… —Dio una calada al cigarrillo—. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Craigy no puede enterarse?

—Uhm… Es que… No sé cómo se lo tome. Por el momento lo mantendré en silencio, ¿sabes?

—No tengo ningún problema. Se me hace divertida la idea de ocultarle algo mientras él se muere de envidia. Te gusta eso, ¿no, Tweek?

—No.

De'Lorne rio malévolo. Botó la colilla al suelo y la aplastó de un zapatazo bajo sus viejos bototos mal abrochados. Se limpió los guantes sin dedos de las cenizas y se inclinó para depositar en el oído del chico unas palabras.

Le hizo cosquillas el suave ronroneo e, incómodo, se apartó. Christophe rio y emprendió camino a quién sabe dónde.

Pronto se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Gregory decidió usar al francés como interlocutor. Le dio un escalofrío. Nuevamente no se sentía muy a gusto junto al castaño. Puso sus manos en su polerón café y volvió al internado enviándole un mensaje a Craig para ubicarlo.

Camino a encontrarse con el grupo, se topó con un tumulto de gente hablando entre sí. Algo que no estaba en su campo visual parecía llamar la atención de muchas chicas. Probablemente se trataba de algún estudiante nuevo. Ya había visto ese interés de parte de las alumnas. Le restó importancia. No tenía ganas de sumergirse entre los expectantes para saciar una curiosidad pasajera.

Continuó su caminata y escuchó a sus amigos.

—… y dijo que no… que no me quería ya.

 _¿…?_

—Y se fue. Simplemente se fue… Ni siquiera me devolvió mi polerón… Dijo que lo sentía… y se fue…

Clyde lloraba apoyándose en la pared. El resto le rodeaba con una cara de lástima y seriedad.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió con voz de preocupación.

—Tweeeeeek…. —Sollozó—. Me dejó… Se fue para siempre…

 _Bebe._

—Barbara terminó con él. —Respondió Token.

—Vaya… —murmuró incorporándose al círculo—. Amigo, lo siento tanto…

—Gracias, Tweek…

Se largó a llorar de nuevo.

Tras una pausa, se sobó el rostro y les observó desde el suelo.

—¿Qué opinan de una pipa?

—Clyde, no estoy seguro…

—Vamos, chicos, de alguna forma quiero matar este dolor.

— _Tweek Tweak a la oficina del director_ —sonó por los altavoces.

Se miraron aterrados para después escoltar al rubio a destino.

No estaba seguro del porqué del llamado, por lo que se encontraba muy nervioso. Intercambiaron miradas y le desearon suerte antes de que tocara la puerta y esta fuera abierta para él. Allí, junto al rector, se encontraba un hombre alto y rubio, mientras que sus padres ocupaban los asientos frente al escritorio

—Tweak.

—Señor.

—Toma asiento.

La puerta fue cerrada y se le indicó una silla acolchada al lado de su familia. Saludó en voz baja a los presentes.

—Nos contaron que quieres participar del intercambio de estudiantes a Europa. —Habló el desconocido.

—Sí, señor.

—Tu familia y nosotros estamos muy deseosos de que seas parte del programa. Gregory dice que eres un muy buen artista y que tienes un carácter fuerte, necesario para iniciar esta travesía que podría cambiar tu vida —continuó—. Así que… Queríamos confirmar tu atención al proyecto.

—Estoy totalmente interesado.

—Entonces, me gustaría hablarte del plan de estudios y cómo funciona el intercambio, además, claro, de contarles a tus apoderados.

Asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Tres cuartos de hora fueron utilizados para explicar en qué consistía el famoso intercambio y para responder a las dudas de Richard y su madre.

Una vez estuvo todo claro, el hombre, que resultó ser el padre de Gregory, presentó unos papeles donde la familia, Tweek y el director firmaron. De esta manera, el internado tomaría los meses de inasistencia como completos, ya que estudiaría en otro colegio en Europa.

Ahora sólo debían esperar a que una familia del otro continente se inscribiera y pasara por la evaluación necesaria para acoger a Tweek y, al mismo tiempo, sus padres fueran también seleccionados para recibir a otro estudiante a cambio de él.

Salió de la oficina feliz, pero tratando de no demostrarlo, pues no quería aún que Craig y compañía se enteraran.

Volvió a clases con un pase que el director le había dado y prestó atención a la pizarra por media hora antes de salir de clases y encontrarse con su grupo en el pasillo.

 **…**

Craig le miro enternecido, con la mirada pacífica, unos ojos sinceros y una sonrisa a medias que pedía más. Lo besó. Estaba enamorado, lo podía sentir. Se apoyó en su pecho y escuchó esas palpitaciones descontroladas invitándole a quererlo más. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama para besarlo múltiples veces. Tenía miedo de apresurarse, Craig podría interpretarlo mal, por lo que decidió recostarse junto a él y usar su brazo como almohada.

—Tweek.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

El pelinegro rozó su nariz con la suya y le regaló un beso en la frente. Sonrió y procedió a hacerle cosquillas. Lo quería demasiado. Amaba cada movimiento y sonido que procediera de él. No quería perderlo jamás.

 **…**

—Dude, ¡mira esa nube!

Clyde era tan infantil.

—¿Qué pasa con esa nube? —Preguntó Token, hastiado.

—¡Parece un gran pene!

Lo miraron con desaprobación.

—Cállate, Clyde.

—¿En serio no lo ven?

—Di-di-dicen que las nubes son inter-inter-interpretadas según lo-lo que u-uno desea.

—Haha. Muy gracioso.

—Para mí esa nube tiene forma de "te patearé el trasero si no te callas". —Rio Craig.

Donovan lo miró ofendido.

Tweek sonrió.

—Son todos unos imbéciles. De seguro les falta sexo.

Lo miraron con más desaprobación aún.

—Y… ¿Ya han te-te-nido sexo?

Craig y Tweek se miraron abochornados.

—No…

—¿¡No!?

 _Incómodo._

—Jimmy, no te metas en lo que no quieres saber —dijo Token.

—Que nadie te folle a ti no significa que tengas que ser un aguafiestas.

Clyde sonrió.

—Demos esta conversación por terminada.

 **…**

Recorrió una y otra vez los pinos siempre verdes del bosque. La profesora, gracias al tema del intercambio, le ponía especial atención y prioridad. No le gustaba demasiado ese estilo de enseñanza, pues los demás alumnos comenzaban a odiarle. Pero tampoco estaba ahí para hacer amigos. De hecho, debía ser el mejor si quería representar al prestigioso Internado de South Park..

La tierra húmeda, el musgo suave y el pasto tierno. De eso se trataba ahora su composición. Un par de espinas de conífera naranjas decoraban los troncos caídos y, cerca del valle, reconoció el árbol del que se había caído Donovan. Sonrió y sacó una foto.

Se sintió algo culpable por haberles quitado a Craig, pero muchas veces las cosas simplemente debían ocurrir o la inercia terminaría una vida entera. Ojalá pudiera salvar a los demás también, pero se veía difícil. Tal vez el azabache tenía razón. Clyde no pensaba más allá de un viernes por la noche, Token estaba respaldado por el dinero de su familia y Jimmy sólo pensaba en chicas y sexo casual. ¿Cómo protegerlos de ellos mismos?

Sabía que no podía hacer mucho sin que ellos pusieran de su parte. Era inútil intentarlo. Suspiró y continuó con la tarea. Sacar fotos esta vez le inquietaba. De repente sintió anhelos fumar. Se sintió un traidor por no contarle a Craig lo que pasaba y comenzó a marearse por sus propios pensamientos. Deseó terminar rápido la clase y tenderse por horas en la cama.

Y la clase llegó a su fin. Caminó a paso cansado, lento, suave y arrastrado, a su dormitorio.

—Tweak.

—Chris.

No tenía muchos deseos de conversar en ese mismo instante, mucho menos con el francés, pero quitárselo de encima sería difícil.

—Tengo noticias. ¿Aceptas un café?

Notó que el muchacho llevaba en las manos dos vasos de café humeantes, así que se sintió obligado a acceder. Christophe le entregó el suyo y bajaron las escaleras para llegar al casino. Se sentaron en la ventana en la que solía sentarse en sus tiempos de soledad, tiempos que se veían muy lejanos ahora.

El castaño sacó de su mochila unos papeles y una libreta. La hojeó y finalmente habló.

—Encontramos una familia. Está siendo evaluada todavía, pero ya han pasado por las primeras etapas del proceso y ya podemos darte un poco de información.

—¿De dónde son?

—España.

—¿¡España!? Yo… Yo no sé Español…

—Entonces fue buena idea decírtelo a tiempo. Tendrás que practicar. Con lo básico es suficiente. Allá aprenderás el resto. —Dictó —. Parece que son latinos. Habrá un problema con el acento, probablemente. Pero nada que tú no puedas manejar, ¿verdad?

Esto último sonó a burla, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado como para molestarse y reclamar.

—¿Cómo aprend–?

—Vas a tomar clases de Español aquí en el colegio. —Le interrumpió—. El internado te apoyará en todo. Es muy importante para ellos que participes en esto, ya que si lo haces bien, tendrán más prestigio y se abrirán camino en países europeos… Pero no debes sentirte presionado.

 _¿Cómo no sentirse presionado..?_

—Vengo con los horarios del taller intensivo de Español.

Sacó unos papeles un tanto arrugados y Tweek sonrió en su interior. No se esperaría algo más de Chritophe De'Lorne. Los revisó. Era un horario bastante interesante. Serían dos horas todos los días menos el miércoles.

—Wow… Esto… Esto es muy intensivo…

—Fue ajustado lo mejor posible a tus clases. Así, el taller de dibujo y el de fotografía seguirán en tu plan.

Leyó el papel una vez más, aún sorprendido y observó que la clase de Lenguaje del miércoles sería reemplazada por Español. En conclusión, todos los días tendría clases de ese aterrador idioma. Jugó con sus dedos golpeando la mesa con un tamborileo y depositó su nuevo horario en la mesa blanca y brillante de melamina.

—¿Lo tomas?

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Chris rio con esa voz ronca y firme, esa imposible de desconocer.

—Otra cosa… que vayas a tener tu familia de acogida en España no significa que no vayas a recorrer el resto de Europa. ¿Qué te parece aprender un poco de francés?

Era una propuesta bastante alucinante, pero muy atractiva. Se sentía dueño de su vida ahora que haría ese intercambio y aprendería otro idioma, ¿por qué no mejor aprender dos? No debía temerle al chico. Tweek Tweak podía enfrentarse a todo.

—Suena bien.

—En los recreos. Mañana en el primero aquí mismo.

—Aquí estaré. —Sonrió—. ¿Algo más?

Christophe guardó el resto de los papeles y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te queda bien el cabello despeinado, es salvaje.

Le dio unas palmadas suaves en el hombro y se alejó rumbo a los pasillos.

Tweek lo siguió por unos segundos con la mirada y después la dirigió a la tabla de horarios. Negó con la cabeza. Suspiró fuerte y retomó su marcha al dormitorio no sin antes tomar lo que le quedaba de café y botar ambos vasos de plástico vacíos.

Craig se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando en su celular.

—Ya apareciste.

Se sentó junto al chico y se sacó el bolso, dejándolo al costado. Abrazó a su novio y lo atrajo hacia sí con dulzura. Tucker no abandonó el juego, pero se dejó recostar sobre el rubio. Tweek sonrió, sabía que Craig lo hacía también. Le acarició la frente y revolvió su pelo que cada vez crecía más.

—Necesitas un corte.

—Necesitas una peineta.

Rio sarcástico y lo empujó para liberarse de su peso y levantarse, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Hey, no, vuelve aquí.

El muchacho lo tomó de la cintura y lo aprisionó.

Tweek comenzó a reír.

Craig se puso de pie y, a sus espaldas, recorrió con sus dedos el cabello despeinado del rubio, luego bajó a su cuello y aprovechó de besarlo.

Rio sintiendo escalofríos. Se volteó y atrapó esos labios que tanto había anhelado conquistar. Hizo retroceder al pelinegro y lo recostó en su cama, sin terminar el beso, sin dejar las caricias y cada vez con más deseos de obtener más.

 _Y, ¿ya han tenido sexo?_ Resonaron las palabras en su cabeza, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba frente al muchacho que capturaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Lo enloquecía, lo deseaba, lo quería poseer.

Recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo, delicado, juguetón, sin dejar de besarlo, con ganas de quitarle por completo el aliento; dirigió sus dedos ansiosos al pantalón de Craig.

Mas no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Las manos del chico detuvieron las suyas y se reincorporó sentándose en la cama. Tweek le miró algo confundido.

—Yo… Tweek… Lo siento. No… No puedo. No estoy listo.

Sintió vergüenza. No pensó que pasaría aquello y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. No quería obligar a nadie a nada, pero de todas formas se sintió frustrado y herido. El rechazo dolía.

Supuso que se sentiría igual que él en ese contexto, pero erró.

—Hey, no te pongas así… —dijo al ver que el chico le miraba triste —. Está completamente bien. Lo entiendo.

—Es que…

—Craig, mírame —le pidió—. No quiero presionarte a nada. Es tu decisión.

—Gracias.

A pesar del bochorno que le enrojecía el rostro, abrazó a su chico por largos minutos, jugando con sus cabellos negros, deseando jamás separarse de él.

 **…**

—… _En chemin pour…_

—En chem… ugh… no, esto es imposible.

—Cálmate. Respira.

Chris era algo brusco, pero extrañamente tenía bastante paciencia.

Hizo lo ordenado.

—Vamos, otra vez.

Repitió la maldita frase al menos unas cincuenta y cuatro veces antes de lograr pronunciarla bien. Bueno, quizás no tantas veces, pero se sintió un infierno eterno.

El timbre sonó y guardaron el cuaderno y los lápices.

—Te veo en el otro recreo, _mon chérie._

Lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco. De'Lorne sonrió.

Ahora tocaría su clase de dibujo.

Avanzó rápido a su sala para que nadie le quitara su puesto favorito, en serio le gustaba esa mesa; le encantaban las ventanas, tenía algo por ellas le resultaban muy atractivas a plena luz del día, aunque en la noche prefería alejarse de ellas. Camino a destino Jimmy chocó con él.—¿Y tú? ¿Do-dónde estabas?

¿Decir la verdad? ¿Mentir? ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Estuve con Chris.

—¿De'Lorne?

—Decidí tomar clases de francés… o algo así.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

—Tweek. —Articuló duro—. Sa-sa-sabes que él va d-detrás de ti, ¿no?

Calló.

—A Craig no le va a g-gu-gustar esto.

Lo miró molesto.

—Craig no controla mi vida, Jimmy.

Dio media vuelta, apretando los puños y los labios, tratando de relajarse, pero claramente incómodo por esas palabras. Por supuesto que Craig Tucker no controlaba su vida, ¿qué le llevaría a Jimmy pensar semejante estupidez? Se sintió insultado. Él era dueño de sus pasos, nadie más. Craig era un compañero de viaje, no el capitán.

Aunque lo pensó. Lo pensó más de lo que debió haber hecho.

Rebecca. Christophe. Theresa.

Lo que había pasado con ellos, o mejor dicho, los celos que tuvo Craig por ellos, le habían guiado a ceder. Porque era él quien cedía, siempre. Volvía hacia el muchacho sin rencor y totalmente sumiso a lo que se avecinara. Era ridículo... Tal vez Craig sí controlaba su vida. Al menos en parte.

—Craig no se ve muy b-b-b-bien.

—Le echaré un vistazo.

Entró a la sala y buscó al chico en cuestión. Se sentó a su lado, depositando de un golpe la mochila en el escritorio. Craig parecía ido.

—Hey. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó sin ánimos.

—Estudiando.

Silencio.

No había mentido.

Guardaron silencio al ver a la profesora entrar seguida de un rubio de unos veinticinco años. Tenía la tez clara, facciones delicadas y finas, unos ojos celestes profundos y el cabello engominado peinado hacia el lado. Irradiaba un aire angelical. Era muy guapo, no podía negarlo.

Tragó en seco.

—Les presento a Gary Harrison, mi nuevo ayudante y su nuevo tutor. Bienvenido a la clase, Gary.

—Muchas gracias, Ellen. Es un agrado para mí estar aquí.

—Gary ha expuesto múltiples veces en museos y ferias de arte en las que ha sido premiado. Es dibujante, pintor y escultor, además de escritor y poeta. Ha hecho libros sobre artes plásticas y varios talleres destinados a enseñar pintura.

 _Wow._

Los alumnos comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios entre ellos por lo bajo. Tweek miró a Craig con cara de asombro, pero el pelinegro observaba a la nada y no pareció notar el gesto.

—Gary, ¿podrías recoger los trabajos?

—Por supuesto.

Con una sonrisa perfecta recorrió puesto por puesto pidiendo la tarea de la clase anterior. Varios le hacían preguntas que él respondía sin perder ese rostro pacífico y encantador. Sintió nervios al observar su dibujo. No le parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para entregarlo, pero eso era su culpa, no le dio demasiada dedicación.

Observó a Craig lanzar su dibujo a medio terminar en la mesa.

—¿Craig?

—¿Uhmm?

Al menos estaba pendiente del mundo.

—¿Y tu dibujo?

—No lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—No logré concentrarme.

—Debiste pedirme ayuda.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Eso había sonado demasiado agresivo. Decidió no seguir hablando y mejor esperar a que pasaran por su mesa.

Miró por la ventana y vio ese sol blanco que comenzaba a amar reflejándose a través de las nubes, quemando los bordes de estas en un tenue amarillo. Y, a ras de suelo, las pequeñas flores con pétalos como manchas de pintura esparcidas por la tierra. Espléndido.

Seguía mirando el paisaje cuando las manos blancas y tersas del rubio con gomina se asomaron frente a él.

Su novio entregó su hoja sin decir palabra y Tweek buscó el suyo dentro de su carpeta.

Gary quedó estático. Buscó sus ojos interrogante.

—Esto… Esto… Este dibujo es maravilloso.

—Gracias.

—Aquí dice… ¿Eres Tweek?

—Sí…

Craig volteó, por primera vez mostrándose interesado en el nuevo.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Gary Harrison —dijo estirando el brazo—. Me gustaría hablar contigo una vez terminada la clase.

Le estrechó la mano.

—Espero que trabajemos bien juntos.

—Gracias, Gary. Lo espero también.

Se sonrieron por unos segundos antes de que el chico volteara a recibir otro dibujo.

—Vaya… ¿Debería preocuparme?

—¿Qué?

—La manera en que lo miraste…

—No lo miré de ninguna manera.

—Tweek…

—Craig…

Tucker bufó apartando la mirada. Se veía más sombrío de lo usual. ¿Estaría enojado por su desaparición? No lo podía saber.

La profesora decidió que era momento en que comenzaran a usar óleo como era debido, no más juegos. Pidió una lista de materiales que, por suerte, tenía en posesión. Gary sería su modelo, por lo tanto, cada uno hizo un boceto del chico que posaba en paños menores —cosa que conmocionó al alumnado—. Sus trazos, como siempre, no tenían mucho sentido al principio, pero pronto demostró la precisión de cada músculo dibujado.

A su lado, Craig emitía ruidos de aburrimiento y cansancio, estaba harto de la clase, se notaba.

—Craig… Al menos ya no estás en el taller de arte —le susurró en el oído.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió antes de depositarle un beso silencioso en el cabello.

Tweek lo miró curvando la comisura de los labios en una tenue sonrisa, nervioso.

La clase terminó con un azabache completamente muerto y con Tweak siendo llamado por la mujer. Le hizo un gesto al azabache de que siguiera con su camino. Craig pareció mirarle sorprendido y luego algo triste, pero emprendió la marcha.

—Tweek. Nos contaron lo del intercambio. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres el único que califica en todo este establecimiento a este proyecto.

La mujer parecía estar muy feliz.

—Disculpe… ¿Qué tan especial es este intercambio?

—Es muy especial, Tweek. Es la primera vez, en décadas, que se realiza un concurso de este calibre. Si te enseñamos lo necesario, no sólo traerás orgullo al colegio, sino que podrías abrirte a becas en el extranjero para estudiar algo relacionado con el arte.

—¿Concurso…?

—Te han asignado a Gary como tutor. Él te guiará en el proceso tanto en artes plásticas como en fotografía.

—Tweek, ¿vemos tu horario?

—Está bien.

Más actividades en su horario sonaba horrible. Ahora tendría que quedarse en la noche a practicar.

—Me gustaría ver si los fines de semana te encuentras disponible para atender mis clases. —Y me gustaría ver si los fines de semana te encuentras disponible para atender mis clases.

—Claro. Puedo los fines de semana.

—Eso es genial. Mira. Te daré nuestro plan de estudio para que te vayas preparando para este sábado.

Al parecer todos le tenían preparado algo sin que él lo supiera. ¿Era tan difícil explicarle todo desde el inicio? Al menos así podría irse acostumbrando al nuevo clima que comenzaba a tomar su vida.

Dijo Gary.

—Claro. Puedo los fines de semana.

—Eso es genial. Mira. Te daré nuestro plan de estudio para que te vayas preparando para este sábado.

Al parecer todos le tenían preparado algo sin que él lo supiera. ¿Era tan difícil explicarle todo desde el inicio? Al menos así podría irse acostumbrando al nuevo clima que comenzaba a tomar su vida.

Se apresuró en organizar las horas y corrió hacia el casino, no sin antes despedirse de ambos. Craig tendría que esperar. Ya no sabía cómo ocultaría todo. Sonaba tan difícil... Pero no podía dejar que se enterara, aún no.

Este apenas le miró y retomó de inmediato lo último que habían estudiado.

—Chris. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

No había notado la presencia del chico.

—Fields, ¿no ves que estoy en medio de algo? —Gruñó.

—Es importante.

Resopló con furia y se disculpó en francés antes de retirarse unos metros más allá.

Tweek les miró con curiosidad, pero trató de ignorar la interrupción y siguió escribiendo la frase que quedaba inconclusa en su hoja cuadriculada.

—Cambio de planes, Tweek. —Le sorprendió De'lorne—. Vamos a mi cuarto con Greg.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el casino?

—Sólo vamos.

Tomó todo y lo guardó en su mochila mientras Tweak trataba de entender el porqué del alboroto.

De pronto escuchó las voces de todos gritando por algo. Quiso mirar, pero Gregory le tiró de la manga y le hizo seguirlos hacia las escaleras.

Desde el pasillo logró distinguir a Eric Cartman extendiendo los brazos en forma de invitación, mientras Stan se sacaba el polerón. Y ahí, frente a ellos, distinguió a su amado Craig y a Clyde preparando los puños. _¿Qué demonios…?_

Era ridículo. ¿Otra pelea?

Se detuvo y comenzó a retroceder su camino. No planeaba dejar que le pegaran a su pareja. Mucho menos se quedaría a mirar desde lejos como un cobarde.

—Hey, no, no, no. ¿A dónde vas? —Le detuvo Greg.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

—Tweek, no puedes distraerte por algo así. Tienes algo importante que hacer. Es parte hacia tu futuro.

—Lo siento, Gregory, ahora mismo no puedo. En otro momento.

—No debemos dejar que se distraiga, ¡Haz algo, Christophe!

—Déjalo. No vas a poder detenerlo. Él debe darse cuenta de lo…

Corriendo, dejó de escuchar a los jóvenes que le miraban y bajó por las escaleras, se metió entremedio de la gente y vio en primer plano cómo Stan le pegaba en el mentón a Craig. Enfurecido, se unió a la pelea.

—¿Tweek? —Le miró Tucker, extrañado.

—Calla y sigue.

Tucker sonrió.


End file.
